


Зодиак

by Helena_de_Noir



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - War, Drama, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), OT12 (EXO), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: Оракул предвидел воссоединение двенадцати. Грядёт война Царств. Мы должны быть готовы к битве.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 5





	1. 12

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zodiac](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/670333) by black_goose & umberela. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original: https://www.wattpad.com/236310486-exo-various-pairings-zodiac-prologue-zodiac
> 
> Данный перевод - продолжение уже существующего и заброшенного перевода (https://ficbook.net/readfic/524641) с двенадцатой главы.

Несмотря на все испытываемые Кёнсу неудобства пребывания на плавающем высоко в небе куке скалы, он был невообразимо счастлив видеть вдалеке Капитолий Царства Воздуха. Они ехали верхом на лошадях чуть менее недели, отлично проводя время, но Кёнсу всё ещё думал, что им предстоял неблизкий путь. Это путешествие было не совсем комфортным как физически, так и морально. Большинство остальных, казалось, погрязли в своих проблемах настолько, что не обращали должного внимания на тех, с кем они путешествовали. Бэкхён, в частности, за всю неделю не произнёс ни слова, решив остаться в одиночестве, в то время как они разбивали лагерь или готовили на всех еду и ели. Несколько раз Сухо пытался втянуть его в их разговоры, но разум Бэкхёна был далёк от действительности, и сам парень словно витал в облаках.

Ближе к концу путешествия, как только оно перестало казаться Шифтеру Молний трудным, он стал менее скованным. Исин интенсивно лечил его по вечерам и, наконец, результаты стали заметны. Чэнь до сих пор был не слишком разговорчив, и Кёнсу видел, что тот был эмоционально неустойчив, однако держался, как мог. Также было заметно, что ему нравилась компания Сухо, когда тот сидел между ним и Исином с сэндвичем во время трапезы. Это нарушило их обычное расположение мест, так как обычно Тао сидел по одну сторону от Сухо, а Кёнсу — по другую. Непреднамеренно эта перестановка стала причиной, почему Кёнсу садился чуть поодаль от группы во время еды и неожиданно открыл для себя компанию в лице Оракула. Оракул взаимодействовал с ним так мало, что Кёнсу отчасти ожидал, что Оракул будет замкнутым, возможно даже надменным, однако он оказался таким дружелюбным, поразительно, что парень нашёл место для Кёнсу рядом с собой и охотно начал вести с ним диалог. У него была куча вопросов о Царстве Земли, о Силе Кёнсу, а также несколько вопросов о его дружбе с Каем. После череды дней, нескольких обедов и ужинов, проведённых рядом с Лу Ханем, Кёнсу смог собрать всю картину воедино, чтобы понять, что Оракул и Кай были, в каком-то смысле, друзьями. Что объясняло причину, по которой Кай согласился с нелепым планом Оракула пробраться в лагерь армии Царства Огня и пронаблюдать за Фениксом.

Кёнсу вздохнул, посмотрев вверх, на то, как дракон взмыла ввысь перед ними. В течение путешествия он нечасто видел Кая, только пару раз собирался навестить его по вечерам. Он обнаружил, как различные генералы Царства Воздуха отпускают некоторые язвительные замечания в его же адрес. Он больше не мог заставить себя волноваться за «хрупкую обидчивость» Царства Воздуха, но Кай убедил его не злить их ещё больше, и Сухо подчеркнул важность единения их Наций. Они не могли позволить начаться раздору в своих рядах прямо сейчас. Кёнсу не мог понять, почему ему казалось, что все прилагаемые для этого усилия исходили с их стороны, а не со стороны Царства Воздуха, хотя он беспрекословно был готов сделать то, о чём просили Кай и Сухо.

Они достигли гондол, как только солнце коснулось линии горизонта. Кёнсу спешился, больше никогда не желая ехать верхом на лошади так долго. Каждую часть его тела так или иначе ломило, боль словно пробирала до костей. Ездить верхом на лошади каждый день, а затем спать на земле было неудобно даже для него, для Кёнсу, который _любил быть так близко к земле_ , и поэтому он не мог начать думать о том, насколько трудным был этот путь для других.

Их отряд залез в две гондолы, и они начали подниматься вверх. Дракон улетела в лес. Кай, по-видимому, пытался быть как можно незаметнее. Кёнсу был слишком измождён для того, чтобы беспокоиться о земле, стремительно отдаляющейся от него.

Другие пять Старейшин и несколько Шифтеров ожидали их на воздушной пристани, и Кёнсу едва сдержался, чтобы не застонать вслух. На самом деле он начал, но Сухо своевременно наступил ему на ногу. От боли стон парня перетёк в тихое рычание.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — сказали Старейшины двум другим Старейшинам, которые присоединились к их шествию. — И приветствуем гостей, — добавили они в направлении Кёнсу и Сухо.

— Мы проведём собрание немедленно? — спросил Сухо, и Кёнсу поразился тому, как твёрдо его голос звучал со стороны, будто эта идея вовсе не приводила его в дикий ужас. Кёнсу бы так не смог.

— Нет, — сказал Верховный Старейшина, — у нас есть информация, которую мы, Старейшины, должны сначала обсудить в своём кругу. Собрание состоится завтра, когда мы сможем вам об этом рассказать. А теперь вас проводят в гостевые комнаты, спать в которых будет гораздо комфортнее, чем в походных условиях.

Когда Кёнсу только приехал, то подумал о кровати, которая казалась такой невообразимо мягкой, что заставило его практически заскулить от одной только мысли о ней. Сухо бросил на него забавный взгляд, будто читая мысли.

— Но прежде всего… — Верховный Старейшина указал ладонью куда-то за плечо Кёнсу. — Отведите Оракула в Покои Духовного Очищения и убедитесь, что вы активировали их. Ему нужно время, чтобы омыть себя.

Кёнсу услышал тяжёлый вдох за своей спиной и обернулся, чтобы увидеть выражение ужаса на лице Оракула. Он нервно облизнул губы и неуверенно сказал: «Я бы предпочёл, чтобы меня отвели в мою комнату.»

— Вся эта негативная энергия, несомненно, пагубно повлияет на Вас. Вам необходимо некоторое время, чтобы вывести из себя все вредные вещества. Там Вы будете в безопасности. Покои оградят Вас от любых нежелательных… посетителей.

Кёнсу знал, что Они намекают на небольшое приключение Оракула с Каем. Он задался вопросом, что же было в этих Покоях Духовного Очищения? Если они вообще изначально не были задуманы как комната для наказаний.

На мгновение Кёнсу подумал, что Оракул был готов вот-вот расплакаться. Он быстро заморгал, а его взгляд подозрительно остекленел, утрачивая радость жизни. Но затем Оракул вынужденно кивнул головой и опустил взгляд к земле. Не говоря ни слова, он покорно последовал за сопровождающими по направлению к главному зданию. Кёнсу наблюдал, как, огорчённый, он уходит всё дальше; Кёнсу по-настоящему наслаждался разговорами с Оракулом и не знал, когда ещё ему предоставится такая возможность. После этого Старейшины оставили их, быстро уходя прочь.

Несколько сопровождающих привели остаток отряда в предназначенные для них комнаты. Кёнсу явно был не в настроении, чтобы разговаривать с кем-либо, поэтому, когда сопровождающий Сухо пошёл в одну сторону, а сопровождающий Кёнсу — в другую, всё, что он смог выдавить из себя — искажённое прощание в его направлении. Сухо просто вздохнул, устало глядя на него в ответ, и последовал за сопровождающим, который уже успел свернуть за угол.

Как только Кёнсу оказался в своей комнате, дверь позади него накрепко закрылась, и он действительно простонал, глядя на кровать. Эти дурацкие газовые шторы и слишком мягкие подушки никогда не выглядели так прекрасно. Он почти решился плюхнуться на них, но решил, что если так поступит, то уже не встанет с кровати до самого утра, а ведь ещё нужно было сменить походную одежду. Как только он начал раздеваться, то понял, что был весь грязным и дурно пахнущим, ведь он не мылся с… пожалуй, Кёнсу не хотел считать эти дни. После долгого вздоха он направился в ванную комнату, чтобы открыть кран и заполнить ванну водой. Плитка была, как и ожидалось, белой, а ванна — слишком большой и погружённой в пол. Он повернул вентиль крана, из которого тут же полилась восхитительно горячая вода. Ожидая её заполнения, он вернулся назад, в главную комнату, продолжая по пути снимать с себя остатки грязной одежды и бросать её в угол комнаты. Он похлопал ладонью по кровати, чуть не стеная от мягкости плюшевых одеял.

— Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете, — искренне сказал Кёнсу свежему постельному белью.

— А я думал, больше всего на свете ты любишь меня, — произнёс голос позади него.

Кёнсу _вскрикнул_ от неожиданности и быстро повернулся всем телом, чтобы увидеть Кая, прислонившегося плечом к стене.

— Как долго ты стоишь здесь?!

— Недолго, — спокойно ответил Кай.

Кай оглядел его быстрым взглядом с головы до ног, и Кёнсу почувствовал, как его лицо стремительно краснеет. Он перевернулся на кровати и встал за диваном в центре комнаты, который ограждал нижнюю половину тела от взгляда Кая.

— Я же голый!

— Я заметил, — ответил Кай. — Почему ты так этому смущён? Не похоже, что ты сильно изменился с тех пор, как я видел тебя голым в последний раз.

Он исчез, и Кёнсу удивлённо моргнул. Затем чья-то ладонь опустилась ему на плечо, и Кёнсу снова повернулся в надежде ударить Кая по лицу.

— Мне не нравится, что ты здесь. Иди спать на открытом воздухе! — крикнул парень и толкнул Кая в грудь. — _И_ _мои глаза находятся выше!_

— Я бы хотел сначала помыться, — Кай рассмеялся, отворачиваясь, чтобы проследовать в ванную.

— Я набираю её для себя. А ты мог бы помыться в какой-нибудь речке на земле.

— Не-а. Я хочу именно горячей воды.

Кай быстро скинул верхнюю одежду, затем штаны. Кёнсу недовольно рыкнул и отвёл взгляд. Как только звук всплеска достиг его ушей, он увидел Кая в ванной.

— Давай, — сказал Кай, не скрывая ухмылки. — Присоединяйся ко мне.

Кёнсу закусил губу, затем вздохнул. Он тихо заворчал себе под нос и зашёл в ванную.

— Я хотел _отдохнуть_ , — пробормотал Кёнсу.

— Я дам тебе отдохнуть, — сказал Кай, наблюдая, как Кёнсу опускает ногу в воду. — После.

Кай усмехнулся, и у Кёнсу перехватило дыхание.

— После, — он согласился и позволил Каю помочь преодолеть оставшееся до воды расстояние.

* * *

На следующее утро Кёнсу оказался в комнате для собраний слишком рано, хотя уже был почти полдень. Он, полусонный, сидел и устало моргал всем и вся. Он чувствовал, как Сухо скользит по нему осуждающим взглядом, но Кёнсу было всё равно.

Зал заседаний был полон. Кёнсу заметил лица Чэня и Бэкхёна в толпе, предположительно, они были здесь, чтобы помочь с той внутренней информацией о Царстве Огня, которой обладали только они вдвоём. В особенности был важен Чэнь, так как он был посвящён в военные планы Царства Огня. Тао уже стоял позади пустующей трибуны Старейшин, безупречный и переодетый в церемониальное облачение. Он выглядел угрюмее, чем обычно был до этого дня.

Когда Старейшины, наконец, вошли в зал, Они выглядели такими же уставшими и измождёнными, каким Кёнсу чувствовал себя сейчас. Семеро из них расположились на своих местах и затем без промедления призвали зал к порядку. Они начали быстро определять темы, которые им нужно было обсудить, а Кёнсу сползал всё ниже и ниже на своём сидении, когда Они пересказали уже известную ему информацию.

Затем один из них взял лист бумаги и сказал: «В то время как Верховные Шифтеры и их отряд держали обратный путь, мы получили немного новой информации от наших пограничных войск, а также донесения наших шпионов из Царства Огня.»

Кёнсу моргнул, садясь прямо и делая неимоверное усилие, чтобы сосредоточиться на этих словах.

— Бо́льшая часть армии Царства Огня сейчас проходит через Царство Земли и находится в нескольких днях пути от нас. А другая часть их армии и наш полк схлестнулись в битве в пустыне Царства Огня и были разбиты. Некоторые дивизионы вернулись, чтобы защищать Капитолий, а остальные — следуют за нашей армией на север, вероятно, чтобы присоединиться к половине армии Царства Огня, которая практически уже здесь. Нам повезло, что наши войска имеют преимущество в несколько дней.

— Наши войска успеют вернуться сюда до того, как первая волна армии Царства Огня достигнет наших границ? — спросил генерал Царства Воздуха.

— Очевидно, что это маловероятно, — ответил Старейшина.

Зал загудел, реагируя на эти слова, и зазвенел от эха множества голосов, Старейшина махнул рукой, призывая всех к тишине: «Мы должны хотя бы ненамного задержать их. Мы можем уступить небольшую часть своих земель до того, как армия доберётся сюда.»

— И что тогда? — спросил один из генералов Сухо. — Мы не сможем победить, нашим войскам не хватает людей.

— Мы можем выдержать блокаду в течение некоторого времени, — сказал Старейшина.

— И у вас есть мы, — произнёс Сухо, указывая на себя и на своих Верховных Шифтеров. — Навряд ли мы сможем перевесить чашу весов, но, несомненно, мы можем помочь многим.

— Кхм, касательно этого, — Верховный Старейшина поднял свиток и развернул его, просматривая, в попытке найти что-то, затем поднял голову и обратился к залу. — Здесь есть Лорд Чэнь? Из Царства Огня.

Кёнсу посмотрел вокруг и увидел, как Чэнь выходит из толпы Шифтеров: «Здесь, мой владыка.»

Верховный Старейшина прочистил горло.

— Нам сообщили, — сказал он звонким голосом, — что Вы сражались за Царство Огня против своей воли, Вас заставляли так поступать, потому что те, кто сейчас находятся у власти, убили ваш клан.

— Да, мой владыка, — Кёнсу мог видеть, как сглотнул Чэнь.

Старейшина кивнул: «То же самое, если я не ошибаюсь, случилось с семьёй Феникса, я прав?»

— Эти случаи были похожи, но вовсе не одним и тем же, — Чэнь нахмурился, бинты на его лице слегка смещались с каждым движением.

— И всё же, в отличие от Вас, он сражается за них по собственному выбору, ему ведь никто не угрожает?

Чэнь слегка покачал головой.

— Он выбрал их сторону, да, однако они ему солгали…

— Солгали или нет, он верен им, не так ли? Он не заложник и не дезертирует, как Вы, если появится такая возможность?

— Я… — неуверенно начал Чэнь, — я полагаю, что это так, но…

— Он будет сражаться против нас всеми доступными способами и не выслушает нашу точку зрения?

— Его обманывают, — настоял Чэнь.

— Феникс направляется с частью армии Царства Огня на север. Он придёт сюда, обманутый или нет, он будет против нас, так что мы должны ударить первыми до того, как это сделает он, — вздохнул Верховный Старейшина.

После этих слов в зале повисла звенящая тишина.

— Что? — спросил Кёнсу.

— Феникс приближается, и мы не можем позволить ему достигнуть нас.

— И что Вы предлагаете нам делать? — мягко спросил Сухо.

— Мы решили, — Верховный Старейшина поднял руку и указал ею на остальных Старейшин, — послать избранную нами лучшую группу Шифтеров, чтобы сокрушить Феникса. Это будет только одна мизе́рная группа людей, и им придётся быть незаметными, но мы верим, что они смогут выполнить свою работу. Если он собьётся с пути, то мы существенно сократим потери, также утрата Феникса станет ударом для армии Царства Огня и подорвёт их боевой дух.

Сухо не сдержался и выдал мрачное «Хах!» на выдохе.

— У меня нет достаточно сильных Шифтеров для этого задания.

— Ну, мы подумали, что, скорее всего, пошлём _Вас_ , — сказал Верховный Старейшина. — Вас и Принца Кёнсу, а также нашего Верховного Шифтера — Лорда Тао. Вдобавок пара других Шифтеров может присоединиться к этой миссии. По вашему усмотрению. Я думаю, вместе ваших Сил должно быть достаточно, чтобы убить Феникса.

— _Убить?!_ — голос Бэкхёна пронзительным эхом разлился по залу.

Даже стоя на ногах в полный рост, он был таким крошечным среди всех этих людей.

— Вы не можете _убить_ его, вы не можете просто…

— Феникс представляет серьёзную угрозу для каждого, — рявкнул Верховный Старейшина, — будет лучше, если мы уничтожим его до того, как он убьёт всех нас. Сядь на место, раб.

— Вы не можете этого _сделать!_ — закричал Бэкхён, отталкивая от себя мешающих ему пройти к трибуне Старейшин людей, пока не оказался перед Ними. — Он ничего не знает — вы слышали, что сказал Шифтер Молний, Феникса обманули, вы не можете его убить, пожалуйста, прошу вас, не убивайте его…

Он подошёл слишком близко к ведущей на трибуну лестнице, и пара стражников схватили его под руки, унося прочь. Кёнсу вздрогнул, будто очнулся ото сна; он был настолько ошеломлён тем, что его хотят отправить на умышленное убийство Феникса, что ненадолго перестал адекватно воспринимать происходящее. Бэкхён начал метаться, пытаясь освободиться от стражи.

Кёнсу перевёл взгляд от Бэкхёна к Тао, который выглядел так, будто не знал, как ему следует поступить. Его выражение лица и ранее раздражительный взгляд полностью изменились и уступили место подобию неимоверного ужаса, чему Кёнсу успел мысленно посочувствовать. Когда Бэкхён споткнулся и едва не упал, Тао сделал шаг вперёд и поднял ладонь, будто пытаясь остановить происходящее. И затем остановился сам, неподвижно застыв на месте.

— _Пожалуйста_ , — попросил Бэкхён, стараясь подобраться ближе к Старейшинам. — Если вы убьёте его… вы ведь не сделаете этого, скажите, что не станете!

— Замолчи, — Верховный Старейшина повысил на него голос и встал с места, — вернись на своё место, иначе тебя выпроводят отсюда.

— Не позволяйте им сделать это! — взмолился Бэкхён, обращая отчаянный взгляд к Верховному Шифтеру. — Пожалуйста, Лорд Сухо, не делайте этого!

— Вывести его вон! — пренебрежительно приказал Верховный Старейшина, подавая знак рукой.

Стражники сдвинулись с места и прошли, с продолжающим отбиваться от них и кричать Бэкхёном, через весь зал.

— Пожалуйста, — его голос срывался из-за частых всхлипываний, — Лорд Сухо, не делайте этого, не позвольте им, _Сухо_.

У стражников ушла целая вечность, чтобы дойти с Бэкхёном до массивных дверей зала. Они открылись при их приближении, и стражи небрежно вышвырнули Бэкхёна за пределы зала. Перед тем, как как двери снова закрылись, Кёнсу увидел опустившегося на пол и задыхающегося от громких криков и рыданий Бэкхёна. Затем двери вновь закрылись, препятствуя проникновению в зал любого малейшего звука.

На несколько секунд воцарилось напряжённое молчание. Кёнсу повернулся, чтобы увидеть Сухо, побледневшего, с широко распахнутыми глазами, неотрывно смотревшего на закрытые двери. Его грудь быстро поднималась и опускалась, а пальцы впились в подлокотники каменного сидения. Затем Кёнсу вернулся к разглядыванию Тао, но не смог увидеть лица — он отвернулся от них всех. Верховный Старейшина сел, занимая своё почётное место.

— Теперь, — сказал он, — мы можем продолжить?

— Нет, — медленно произнёс Кёнсу, закрыв ранее приоткрытый от возмущения рот.

— Хм? Что Вы сказали, Принц Кёнсу? — переспросил Верховный Старейшина.

— Нет, — повторил Кёнсу намного громче.

Он стоял неподвижно, чувствуя, как изнутри гнев разрывает его тело, как разгоняет в венах кровь, обращая её в жидкий огонь. Кёнсу повернулся к Сухо и обнаружил, что тот тоже выглядел слишком взбешённым, чтобы отчётливо выразить свои мысли. Кёнсу просто покачал головой и направился к дверям.

— Принц Кёнсу? Куда Вы направляетесь? — окликнул его Верховный Старейшина.

— Кёнсу, — тихо позвал Сухо.

Кёнсу не остановился.

— Царство Земли объявляет своё предложение о содействии боле недействительным, — он с лёгкостью распахнул огромные двойные двери и вышел.

Потрёпанный и продолжающий всхлипывать Бэкхён был всё на том же месте, куда его скинула стража. Кёнсу наклонился и, обняв за плечи, помог ему встать.

— Давай, — мягко сказал парень.

Бэкхён посмотрел вверх, на его лице блестели дорожки слёз: «Не убивайте Чанёля, прошу Вас.»

— Я не стану этого делать, — твёрдо произнёс Кёнсу.

Он продолжал поддерживать Бэкхёна, который не мог сдвинуться с места. Затем Бэкхёна кто-то взял под руку, помогая идти. Кёнсу поднял голову, чтобы увидеть решительное лицо Сухо.

— Идём, — спокойно сказал Сухо, — мы доставим тебя к Целителям, они непременно дадут тебе что-нибудь успокаивающее.

Бэкхён непонимающе моргнул.

— Мы правда не собираемся убивать его, а теперь пойдём.

Вместе они смогли удержать Бэкхёна на ногах и увести его как можно дальше от зала заседаний.

* * *

Сухо наблюдал, как Кёнсу измеряет комнату шагами. Бэкхён сидел на кровати и выглядел так, будто не совсем понимал, где сейчас находится. Исин дал ему какое-то средство, что возымело довольно сильный эффект. Исин вполголоса сказал Сухо, что это успокоительное длительного действия, и Бэкхёну повезло, что он до сих пор умудрился не пострадать от нервного срыва.

— Прошедшая неделя пошатнула его психическую устойчивость, — сказал Исин, бросив косой взгляд на Кёнсу, словно тому тоже было бы неплохо выпить успокоительное.

— Эта неделя была сложной для всех нас, — сказал Сухо, поправив ладонью свои волосы.

— Что именно там произошло? — после небольшой паузы осторожно поинтересовался Исин.

— Старейшины думали, что смогут использовать нас как какую-то «шайку головорезов» для убийства Феникса.

Исин сделал резкий вдох.

— И Бэкхёну пришлась не по нраву эта затея.

— Ну, не могу представить, почему, — кратко ответил Исин и посмотрел, как Бэкхён пьёт чай, думая, что ему стоило дать этому парню предельную дозу. — И вы привели его ко мне?

Сухо не смог сдержать уголки губ от улыбки, хотя в этой ситуации не было ничего смешного.

— Ну, сначала Кёнсу драматично выступил вперёд и отозвал своё предложение помощи.

— Я вовсе не _драматизировал_ , — пропыхтел Кёнсу, всё расхаживая по комнате туда-обратно.

Сухо хмыкнул.

— Так ты теперь вернёшься на родину? — спросил Исин.

— _Мы_ уедем? — Кёнсу посмотрел на Сухо.

— Это не мне решать, — покачал головой Сухо, — но поскольку Кёнсу — единственный находящийся здесь представитель Царства Земли на данный момент, очевидно, что он должен сам решить, куда ему следует дальше отправиться.

Кёнсу остановился, уставившись на них обоих.

— Я не хочу возвращаться домой. Теперь мне не избежать этой войны. Я не могу отступить…

— Тогда куда именно ты хочешь направиться? — спросил Сухо.

— Я… — начал Кёнсу, — ещё не думал об этом.

— Это катастрофа, — тяжело вздыхая, пробормотал Сухо и закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Я не могу просто позволить им остаться безнаказанными, — сказал Кёнсу, — сама идея того, что мы добровольно могли бы убить соратника нашего Верховного Шифтера… Нет! Идея того, что мы можем убить _любого_ по их приказу! Это уже перебор. Мне тошно с того, что они распоряжаются нами как оружием для устранения неугодных.

— Ну и что теперь? — Сухо не мог поспорить с его словами, он прекрасно понимал чувства Кёнсу.

— Что собираешься делать ты, Сухо? — Кёнсу нервно одёрнул край рукава, — Останешься помочь им с этой миссией? Они ведь не отступят. И даже если ты не примешь в этом участия, они натравят других Шифтеров на Чанёля.

— Но не моих Шифтеров. Я не стану частью этого задания, как бы на меня ни воздействовали мои генералы. Но я не знаю, что мы можем сделать помимо этого. — возразил Сухо, закусив нижнюю губу, — Старейшины уже определились с планом действий. И они до последнего будут давить на Тао, пока он не сдастся.

— Думаешь, он пойдёт у них на поводу? — спросил Кёнсу, ужасаясь собственной мысли.

— Я думаю, если он не подчинится, то лишится звания Верховного Шифтера. А то и хуже. Нам повезло, что мы не находимся под властью Старейшин.

— А что если мы пойдём…? — спросил Кёнсу, возобновив свою ходьбу резким движением.

— Ты только сказал, что не хочешь возвращаться домой, — нахмурился Сухо.

— Не домой. Что если мы, — пылко произнёс Кёнсу и указал на себя, Сухо и Бэкхёна, — сами отправимся за Фениксом?

Сухо покосился на него. Он думал об этом сам, но отмёл эту затею, предполагая отказ своих Шифтеров.

— Я уже успел взвесить все «за» и «против». Но какой смысл в этой авантюре?

— Мы не сможем остановить Старейшин от отправки отряда убийц к Чанёлю. Но также мы не можем вернуться домой — мы оказались вовлечены в этот ужас, хотим мы тот или нет. Если мы смогли бы первыми добраться до Чанёля, то мы… мы бы… Ну, я не знаю.

Кёнсу ссутулился, прикрыл ладонью глаза и продолжил: «Я не хочу, чтобы он умер вот так. И мы проиграем эту войну, если всё останется так, как есть. Но если бы Чанёль был на нашей стороне… Это перевернуло бы ход войны в нашу пользу.»

Сухо задумался.

— Если б мы смогли заставить Чанёля выслушать нас, — медленно сказал Сухо, — то у нас появился бы шанс вытащить его оттуда. Или мы можем попробовать застать его врасплох, стукнуть по голове и похитить. Но в какой-то неподходящий момент он очнётся. И что бы ни говорили Старейшины, я не думаю, что мы выстоим в схватке с ним. Он слишком силён.

— Нам нужен кто-то, кто _заставит_ его выслушать нас, — Кёнсу задумчиво рассматривал стену.

— Если ты имеешь в виду Бэкхёна, то мы уже пытались, помнишь? Чанёль его чуть не убил.

— Он не послушает меня, — тихо сказал Бэкхён, сделав грустный выдох в чашку. — Я пойду с вами, но не думаю, что это чем-то поможет.

Кёнсу покачал головой, всё ещё глядя на белые стены.

— Нет, я имел в виду того, кто может вмешаться в эмоции и исказить их, того, кто может удерживать Чанёля спокойным достаточное для нас время, чтобы разговорить его.

Сухо, наконец, понял, к чему вёл Кёнсу.

— Ты предлагаешь похитить Оракула? — озвучил новую идею Сухо. — И правда, в прошлый раз это почти помогло…

— Нам не придётся похищать его, — возразил Кёнсу и упёрся ладонями в бёдра, — ты же знаешь, он сам захочет с нами пойти. Ему не нравится быть здесь… пленником.

« _Это может сработать_ , — подумал Сухо. — _Лу Хань может быть единственным, кто сможет пробиться до Чанёля и увидеть его истинные чувства_.»

— Но мы не можем просто уйти вместе с ним! Царство Воздуха пошлёт за нами солдат.

— Учитывая, как мало нас будет на этой миссии, мы непременно столкнёмся с проблемой опережения большой поисковой группы, — аргументировал Кёнсу. — Я знаю, это — ненадёжный план, но я не могу пустить всё на самотёк. Мы должны _попытаться_.

Вдруг он стал выглядеть неуверенным.

— То есть, если вы согласитесь. Я не хочу втягивать вас в это дело против воли. Ведь я не столкнусь с последствиями для своего народа, но вы вполне можете.

— Нет, — мягко сказал Сухо, переводя взгляд с лица Кёнсу на полного надежд Бэкхёна, — я не отпущу тебя одного. И я не могу сидеть сложа руки, пока они используют Шифтеров в качестве наёмников и убийц против нас самих. Я пойду.

— Это же _самоубийство!_ — зашипел Исин, отчего Сухо невольно подпрыгнул на месте. Он совсем забыл, что Исин был здесь.

— Возможно, — бодро отозвался Сухо, а затем будто опомнился, — Пожалуйста, не рассказывай никому об этом, по крайней мере, пока мы не отправимся в путь. Нам нужна хотя бы небольшая фора во времени.

— Ты что, издеваешься? — Исин покачал головой. — Я иду с вами. Вы все подохните в пути, если у вас до сих пор нет на примете человека, кто мог бы излечить ваши раны. Которые вы рано или поздно получите.

— Ты… — моргнул Сухо, глупо глядя на него.

— Я иду с вами, — Исин сложил руки на груди.

— Но ты _только_ сказал, что это — суицид.

— Может и так. Но что, если вы так и не доберётесь до места назначения? Тогда какой в этой затее смысл?

Сухо неуверенно кивнул, полагая, что наличие талантливого Целителя в их отряде только подсобит им. Он мысленно пробежался по списку необходимых для очередного похода вещей и позволил себе на мгновение предаться печали — ему удалось провести в мягкой кровати Царства Воздуха только одну ночь. Внезапно дверь их комнаты открылась, впуская разозлённого Тао с чернеющим взглядом.

— Так ладно, — сказал он. — Когда мы выдвигаемся? С меня хватит, они полностью вышли из-под контроля.

— Что… как ты узнал? — Сухо уставился на него.

— Потому что это — единственное, на что мы способны в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Если останемся — они будут напирать на нас, пока мы не согласимся убить Феникса.

Сухо понял, что Тао буквально трясло от ярости.

— Я не понимаю, когда стало допустимо приказывать Верховным Шифтерам других Царств, и я не знаю, когда стали дозволены приказы _убийства Верховного Шифтера_ руками других _Верховных Шифтеров_. Я не собираюсь становиться часть этого.

— Вы будете разжалованы, — уважительно обратился к нему Сухо.

— Меня разжалуют, даже если я останусь, потому что я никогда не соглашусь на это безумие. И что дальше? Стану обычным Шифтером, всё так же вынужденным сражаться и повиноваться их приказам? Вот уж нет, если и лишусь своего титула, то сам выберу свой путь. И знаете что? Я считаю это верным решением.

— А знаешь, — задумчиво произнёс Кёнсу, — с тремя Верховными Шифтерами, Бэкхёном, Целителем и Оракулом мы действительно могли бы преуспеть в поисках Чанёля и вернуть его на нашу сторону.

— Оракулом? — переспросил Тао.

— Мы полагаем, что он — единственный, кто заставит Феникса выслушать нас, — сглотнул Сухо.

Тао нахмурился, и Сухо испугался, что он сейчас начнёт возражать.

— Оракул заперт в Покоях Духовного Очищения. Они охраняются днём и ночью, в Покоях нет ни одного окна, только дверь и та под усиленной защитой. Вы никогда не сможете вытащить его оттуда, — Тао задумчиво остановился. — Но, думаю, я смогу.

— Сможешь? — обескураженно спросил Сухо.

— Отлично! — улыбнулся Кёнсу. — Тебе следует пойти и сделать это прямо сейчас, а я приведу Кая.

Прежде чем кто-либо из них смог пошевелиться, раздался стук в дверь. Они все замерли, будто их уличили в чём-то запретном. Через миг знакомый голос позвал: «Лорд Сухо? Вы здесь?»

Сухо вышел вперёд и открыл дверь.

— Сюминь, — выдохнул Сухо, стараясь скрыть обзор на комнату. — Что случилось?

— Собрание закончилось, — сказал Сюминь в попытке осмотреться вокруг. — Мне интересно, каковы Ваши дальнейшие планы?

Позади Сюминя стоял Чэнь, нервно заламывая пальцы.

Сухо игнорировал его вопрос около минуты, стараясь понять, как бы ему отделаться от Сюминя, не вызвав у последнего ни тени подозрения. Но вместо этого он обратился к Чэню.

— В чём дело, Чэнь? — осторожно спросил Сухо.

— Сказали, что Исин был с Вами, — ответил он. — Я хотел… поговорить с ним о том, что Они сказали на собрании. Я не хочу, чтобы Вы убивали Чанёля, Лорд Сухо.

— Да мы и не собирались, — успокоил его Сухо.

— Лорд Сухо, — позвал Сюминь, — Вы планируете отправиться в поход?

— Что? — мозг Сухо приостановил свою активность.

— У Вас на лице написано. Вы выглядите крайне решительным.

— Я не… — Сюминь посмотрел на него проницательным взглядом, и Сухо провёл рукой по своим волосам, думая, что их план был самую малость очевиден. — Да, мы уходим. Но не ты и не другие Шифтеры, только я.

— Я иду, — немедленно возразил Сюминь. — Я хочу… Вы взяли меня сюда, потому что сказали, я мог бы помочь. И я хочу помочь.

— Сюминь, это не… Ты уже был в битве и знаешь, против чего мы сражаемся. Это не будет очередным весёлым приключением.

— Я не идиот, Лорд Сухо, — Сюминь посмотрел на него взглядом, не терпящим возражений. — Я понимаю, что это война. Я знаю, что могу не вернуться. _Знаю_. И всё равно хочу пойти.

Сюминь толкнул дверь, открывая её, и зашёл в комнату. Сухо мог только наблюдать за лёгким выражением недоумения на его лице. Чэнь зашёл следом, и Сухо закрыл за ним дверь.

— Вы тоже собираетесь в поход? — Чэнь тихо задал вопрос Исину.

— Я думаю, Целитель будет крайне полезен в этом деле, — кивнул Исин.

— Могу ли я тоже пойти? — Чэнь перевёл взгляд ясных глаз на Сухо.

— Эта тайная миссия теперь не такая уж и тайная, — хмыкнул Сухо, снова проводя ладонью по волосам. — Мы хотели взять с собой только пару человек…

— Я сильный, — Чэнь пожал плечами. — Я могу помочь с чем угодно, куда бы вы ни отправились. Не думаю, что сейчас Вы можете позволить себе отвернуться от союзников.

Сухо вздохнул и, смирившись, кивнул головой.

— Кёнсу, — сказал он, — приведи Кая, затем с Исином возвращайтесь назад, в палаты Целителей, и упакуйте как можно больше еды и припасов. Сколько сможете. Сообщите об мне этом как можно быстрее. Тао, доставь Оракула. Встречаемся в моих покоях.

— Оракула? — с благоговейным восторгом спросил Сюминь.

— Пока их не будет, я объясню, — Сухо жестом позвал его к себе.

Исин кивнул и быстро вышел из комнаты. Кёнсу последовал за ним. Тао вышел с некоторой неспешностью, отчего у Сухо пошли мурашки по коже. Чэнь сел на кровать рядом с Бэкхёном. После небольшой паузы Бэкхён предложил Чэню свою чашку успокаивающего чая, и Чэнь допил его одним глотком. Сухо тяжело вздохнул.

* * *

Тао с ровной спиной и высоко поднятой головой быстро прошёл по коридору. Пламя его гнева догорело до тусклых углей, придавая чёткую цель его действиям.

Покои Духовного Очищения находились в секции Оракула, в Капитолии. Тао знал, что там всегда было много стражи, наблюдающей за дверями и, возможно, молившейся по эту её сторону. Им не выстоять в битве против Тао, для них он был слишком силён, однако бой привлечёт много нежелательного внимания, так что придётся по возможности его избежать. И ему понадобится служитель, чтобы открыть двери. Он _мог бы_ пройти через покои сам, но не мог быть абсолютно уверенным на этот счёт. Тао никогда раньше не пытался этого совершить.

Он был настолько погружён в собственные мысли, что ноги несли его сами собой, пока Тао не врезался в Криса. Он оступился, и Крис потянулся к нему, чтобы поддержать за предплечья. Лицо Криса скривилось в отвращении, когда он смог перехватить только одно предплечье Тао. Несмотря на это, Крис помог Тао встать ровно.

— Я слышал, что-то случилось на собрании, — тихо сказал Крис и огляделся вокруг в поисках любопытных ушей. — Можем мы вернуться в мои покои и обсудить это?

Тао сглотнул и покачал головой.

— Нет. Я похищаю Оракула, — его голос был настолько тихим, что под конец Тао произнёс эту фразу одними губами.

— О Боже мой, — сказал Крис. — Ты сошёл с ума.

— Тише, — шикнул Тао. — Мы, другие Верховные Шифтеры и я, решили взять все касающиеся Феникса проблемы в свои руки. И нам нужен Оракул, так что, — Тао перевёл дыхание, — я похищаю Оракула, и мы все немедленно убираемся отсюда.

— _Боже_ , — повторил Крис. — Это же самоубийство. Не глупи.

— Скорее всего, — огрызнулся Тао, — но я не знаю, как поступить иначе. Мне уже дурно от этих Старейшин.

Голос Тао дрогнул, когда он произнёс: «Ты с нами? Или останешься здесь?»

Крис покачал головой и пробормотал: «Таоцзы, ты такой глупый.»

— Они приказали мне убить Феникса, — прямо сказал Тао. — Я не могу сделать то, о чём Они просят. Я должен поступать так, как посчитаю нужным и правильным.

— Оно и может быть правильным, но не _благоразумным_ , — прошипел в ответ Крис. — Если тебя поймают с Оракулом… ну, ты знаешь, каким наказанием это грозит.

— Они меня не убьют. Могут лишить звания, но не убить — мои силы слишком ценны для Них, — Тао оглянулся на пустующий коридор. — Я не хочу обсуждать это в открытую. Я сделаю это. _Ты идёшь?_

— Идиот, — Крис поджал губы, — дурак, бестолочь, болван.

— Полагаю, это значит «нет»? — пробормотал Тао.

Крис занёс руку, чтобы дать Тао подзатыльник, но замер, понимая, что хотел использовать правую руку. После небольшой заминки он опустил руку и смачно шлёпнул Тао тем, что осталось от его правой руки.

— Конечно же я иду, но, вот дерьмо, Таоцзы, ты — _идиот_.

— Повторяешься, — заныл Тао, потирая голову. — И ай.

— Поверь мне, — мрачно сказал Крис, — если бы это принесло тебе больше ума, я бы ударил посильнее.

— Я должен попасть к Оракулу, — сказал Тао, — но ты жди меня в покоях Лорда Сухо, там место нашего сбора.

— Я буду ожидать тебя здесь, — сказал Крис, глядя ему в глаза. — Только так я смогу помочь, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Тао кивнул и продолжил свой путь до Покоев Духовного Очищения в одиночку. Снаружи необходимой ему двери было несколько служителей, а также охрана по обе её стороны. Никто из служителей или охранников не был Шифтером. Тао быстро и целеустремлённо прошёл вперёд.

— Старейшины безотлагательно требуют к себе Оракула, — приказал Тао.

Служитель выскочил вперёд и остановил Тао до того, как он успел дойти до дверей.

— Мой Лорд, — слуга поклонился, — Оракул не должен покидать эту комнату, Старейшины сказали, он должен оставаться там в одиночестве в течение трёх дней.

— А теперь он понадобился Им, — сказал Тао. — Немедленно. Это чрезвычайная ситуация, связанная с войной.

— Но, милорд, мы не можем открыть двери без согласия Старейшин…

— У вас уже есть Их согласие, — выпалил Тао. — Или вы обвиняете меня во лжи?

— Пожалуйста, милорд, мы могли бы послать одного из служителей в покои Старейшин за Их согла…

— У нас нет на это времени! — нетерпеливо воскликнул Тао. — Оракула необходимо привести в зал заседаний. Это крайне важное дело. Вы тратите драгоценное время. А теперь отворите эти двери, иначе я буду вынужден доложить об отказе в доступе военным силам Царства, что в нынешних обстоятельствах равносильно государственной измене.

Служитель посмотрел на своих напарников, окруживших Тао. Они все колебались и выглядели неуверенными. Тао ждал, надеясь не показать им своего волнения.

— _Сейчас же_ , — рявкнул Тао и, наконец, один из служителей повиновался.

Когда служитель пробормотал какое-то похожее на напев заклинание перед дверями, чтобы развеять чары, Тао отчаянно боролся с самим собой, чтобы не выдохнуть от облегчения.

Двери покачнулись и открыли вид на стерильно-белую комнату. Тао зашёл в неё, оглядываясь по сторонам. В Покоях было слишком светло, хотя и не было никакого видимого источника света. Казалось, свет исходил из самих стен. В комнате не было мебели, ничего не украшало стены, только футон в углу, на котором сидел Оракул. Он был совсем просто одет, никаких серебряных украшений или кушаков. Стоило Тао войти, как он встал, весь бледный, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Ты нужен Старейшинам, — сказал ему Тао, надеясь, что его выражение лица сумело передать достаточно, чтобы Оракул не начал задавать лишних вопросов.

В любом случае, он кивнул и последовал за Тао, когда тот подал знак. Лу Хань выглядел благодарным за любой повод выйти из Покоев, которые, стоит признать, заставляли Тао чувствовать себя так же неуютно. Когда они вышли за пределы Покоев, слуги по обыкновению последовали за ними. Тао поднял руку.

— Это секретное дело. Я единолично провожу Оракула. Вы останьтесь здесь и ждите его возвращения.

— Но, мой Лорд… — сказал один из слуг, придя в ужас.

— Ждите здесь, — произнёс Тао самым надменным голосом, на который только был способен, и когда он пошёл дальше по коридору, никто из слуг не рискнул следовать за ним в этот раз.

Оракул ничего не говорил, пока они не встретили Криса, который выглядел так, будто хотел хотя бы ненадолго прилечь и ничего больше.

— Не могу поверить, что это происходит, — простонал Крис.

— Это нужно было сделать, — коротко ответил Тао.

— Куда вы меня ведёте? — обратился к ним Оракул и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на них, переводя взгляд от Тао к Крису.

— Ты даже не хочешь узнать, по какой причине мы вытащили тебя? — Крис сузил глаза.

— Я узнал вас обоих, — отмахнулся Оракул, — из нашего путешествия. Никто из вас не причинит мне никакого вреда, это всё, что я могу сказать. Мы собираемся за границы Капитолия? В новое путешествие? Мы снова будем ехать на лошадях?

— Ты слишком воодушевлён, — пробормотал Крис. — Просто будь потише, мы всё объясним, когда вернёмся в покои Лорда Сухо.

— Так вы _не_ ведёте меня к Старейшинам, — радостно сказал он. — Мы устроим революцию? Вы меня похищаете?

— Это не похищение, когда ты идёшь добровольно, — сказал Тао, — как я понял.

Лу Хань кивнул: «Я бы хотел никогда больше не оставаться снова в своих покоях.»

— Нас всех казнят за измену, — вздохнул Крис.

— Только если поймают, — радостно ответил Лу Хань, чуть на заставив Криса схватиться за сердце.

Они добрались до покоев Сухо незамеченными, и Тао даже не постучал, прежде чем открыть дверь. Исин уже ожидал их с большим бугристым мешком рядом с ним, на кровати, и Кёнсу успел вернуться со Странником Тени.

— Чонин! — воскликнул Оракул, стремительно подлетев к нему через всю комнату. — Я должен был догадаться, что ты тоже придёшь.

Лу Хань обнял его за плечи, и Тао не смог сдержать своего недовольного бормотания, что со вздохом вылетело из его губ. Крис издал звук умирающего медведя.

— Оракул! — сказал Странник Тени серьёзным голосом, так непохожим на свой настоящий, — Вы забылись. Вы не должны осквернять себя так опрометчиво.

Затем Чонин усмехнулся, и Лу Хань отошёл на шаг, слегка хлопнув его ладонью по груди.

— Не будь таким, — Лу Хань осмотрел комнату, довольный тем, что смог узнать каждого, но тут же нахмурился. — Где Сехун? Разве он не идёт?

— Кто? — не понял Тао.

— Он один из _ваших_ Шифтеров, вы должны его знать, — Оракул одарил его едким взглядом.

Тао ломал голову, пытаясь его вспомнить.

— Это тот, кто владеет способностью смертоносных ядов?

Оракул фыркнул, но подтвердил его слова.

— Ах, _этот_ , — вспомнил Тао. — Да, помню его. Он просто ужасен.

— Мы должны взять его с собой, — попросил Оракул, обернувшись к Страннику Тени.

— У нас уже достаточно людей, — начал причитать вернувшийся Сухо.

— Я его знаю, — тихо сказал Сюминь. Он показался мне приятным человеком. Он не обладает полными способностями Шифтера, но его ядовитый газ довольно интересен.

— Так он такой же как и ты с твоей способностью замораживания? — голос Сухо звучал сердито.

Сюминь кивнул, и Сухо вздохнул в очередной раз.

— Чонин! — заныл Оракул.

— Ну почему ты всегда таскаешь с собой «третье колесо»? — Странник Тени отошёл от Оракула.

Чонин обратился к Тао: «Не думаю, что нам помешает ещё один человек, и Сехун может быть полезен.»

— Ладно, — ответил Сухо раньше Тао, — если это успокоит вас, и если ему можно доверять. Идите за ним.

Странник Тени пристально посмотрел на Оракула.

— Где он?

— В своих покоях, в южном крыле, — ответил Оракул через минуту после того, как закрыл глаза и сосредоточился.

Через секунду Странник Тени исчез.

* * *

Кай никогда не был в новых покоях Сехуна, но точно знал, где их искать. Он не знал почему, но каким-то образом совсем не удивился полностью белому интерьеру. Белый цвет никогда не был Сехуну к лицу.

Сехун стоял спиной к нему, не услышав, как он телепортировался. Парень расстёгивал свою верхнюю тунику, вероятно, готовился переодеться ко сну.

— Ты не захочешь снимать её, — отозвался Кай.

Сехун вздрогнул, разворачиваясь, и округлил глаза.

— Ты, — он ахнул, — почему ты здесь?

— Ты нам нужен, — просто ответил Кай и подошёл к Сехуну, встав напротив. — Я не знаю, что ты чувствуешь к нам, но Лу Хань и я сберегли свои дружеские чувства по отношению к тебе. Мы хотим, чтобы ты был с нами.

Сехун едва ли не зарычал.

— Я не… о чём ты вообще говоришь?

— Мы покидаем Капитолий, — кратко выложил весь план Кай. — Лу Хань и я, так же, как и Верховный Шифтер и ещё некоторые. Нас уже вконец задолбало Царство Воздуха и его политические игрища. Лу Хань хочет, чтобы ты пошёл.

— Вы похитили Лу Ханя? — завопил Сехун. — Вы не могли!

— Он сам хочет пойти с нами. Пойми же, он несчастен здесь! Неужели ты этого не замечаешь? — прошипел Кай.

— Но ты не можешь просто… он же будет в опасности! Ему следует остаться здесь ради его же блага.

— Ну, он не остался. Мы уходим. И ты уйдёшь с нами.

— Я не позволю тебе подвергнуть его такой опасности, — покачал головой Сехун. — Я скажу Старейшинам, чт…

— Не-а, — оборвал его Кай и, взяв Сехуна за запястье, утянул его в кромешную темноту.

Сехун извернулся и, оказавшись на другой стороне, освободился. Он оглядел покои Сухо, повернулся, чтобы увидеть лица всех, кто там находился.

— Вы серьёзно? — недоверчиво спросил он. — Это измена!

— Что-то не особо он радуется, — сказал Кай Лу Ханю, на что тот нахмурился.

— Вы не можете так просто сбежать, — Сехун отчаянно обратился к Лу Ханю.

— Я не могу здесь больше оставаться, Сехун. Просто не могу. Это меня убивает. И я хочу помочь на войне, по-своему.

— Но здесь Вы в безопасности, — Сехун почти взмолился.

— Надолго ли? — спросил Лу Хань. — Сейчас я в безопасности, но что будет, когда армия Царства Огня нас настигнет? Лучше я буду помогать там, чем застряну здесь в ожидании собственной смерти.

Сехун замотал головой, выпуская беспомощный звук.

— Вы не можете этого сделать, — сказал он, — Вы просто не можете сбежать. Здесь у Вас есть обязанности, долг! Вы — _Оракул_. Я не позволю этому произойти.

Он бросился к двери, но Тао и Кёнсу успели схватить его под руки, останавливая. Сехун попытался отбиться и несколько раз прокричал: «ОНИ ПОХИЩАЮТ ОРАКУЛА.»

— Сехун, — отчаянно позвал Лу Хань, — ты ведёшь себя смешно, ты не мог бы, пожалуйста, просто… _Сехун_.

А затем его пальцы сжали ткань туники Сехуна, и Оракул поцеловал его прямо в губы.

Это, довольно заметил Кай, славно заткнуло Сехуна. Он мог почувствовать вырывающийся из его горла смех только от одного их вида, взять хотя бы Сехуна с его покачивающимися руками в ненужной попытке освободиться от тех, кто его держал. Лу Хань удерживал его близко к себе и не прекращал поцелуя, и руки Сехуна ослабели, сами опускаясь на его бока и осторожно обнимая Лу Ханя за талию. Сехун закрыл глаза и наклонил голову, чтобы им стало удобнее целоваться, и жадно смял мягкие податливые губы. Лу Хань тихо выдохнул и провёл языком по его губам в ответ, вовлекая в глубокий поцелуй.

— Я, конечно, извиняюсь, — сказал Тао дрожащим голосом. — Я знаю, что должен… он тоже человек и он… но _целующий_ кого-то Оракул…

— Да, — не без удовольствия заметил Кай, — как видишь.

Сухо прочистил горло, что не оказало должного воздействия ни на Сехуна, ни на Лу Ханя. В конце концов Кай шагнул вперёд, с трудом просунув своё лицо между ними и касаясь их губ уголками своих. Сехун мужественно взвизгнул и отпрянул, пихая Кая в лицо.

— Ты _худший_ , — с чувством признался ему Сехун.

Кай только усмехнулся, сморщив нос, и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на испытывающего лёгкое головокружение Лу Ханя, чьи щёки приобрели нежный розовый оттенок.

— У нас был момент, — просиял Лу Хань.

— Да, и я полагаю, что у вас будет много таких «моментов» позже, но сейчас нам надо сосредоточиться, — пожал плечами Кай. — Ты отправляешься с нами, да, Сехун?

Сехун выглядел так, будто его мозг перестал функционировать от одной только мысли о новом поцелуе с Лу Ханем.

— Я. Хорошо, — покорно сказал он.

— Отлично, — подвёл черту Сухо, хлопнув в ладоши. — Так. Уже почти стемнело. Мы все собираем припасы, быстро, тихо, и встречаемся здесь после. Затем под покровом ночи мы спустимся на землю.

— Но как? — спросил Исин. — Как мы собираемся спуститься на землю? Мы не можем сесть в гондолу. Никто из нас не может управлять ими, и к тому же они слишком медленные и заметные. И что мы будем делать, сказавшись на земле? Украдём лошадей? Нам нельзя идти пешком — нас нагонят и поймают за сутки.

— Мы могли бы взять птиц, — задумался Тао, — я не знаю, как далеко они доставят нас, но для начала это было бы неплохо.

— Их недостаточное количество, — медленно заявил Сехун. — Тем более вы знаете, как они пугливы, а ночью будет только _хуже_. И они пронзительно вопят.

— Что ж, тогда, я полагаю, мы все обречены, — сказал Сухо и поднял обе руки, будто признавая поражение. — Давайте, должен же быть другой способ спуститься вниз.

Кай невольно приподнял верхнюю губу от омерзения, смотря на них всех как на последних идиотов.

— Вообще-то у меня есть дракон, — прямо сообщил он.

После небольшой паузы Кёнсу ответил за всех: «Оу. Это определённо сработает.»


	2. 13

Крис передал Сухо большой жёлтый свиток. Сухо раскатал его по поверхности пола, удерживая концы в своих ладонях.

— Мы здесь, — Крис сел на колени и указал пальцем в центр карты.

Карта показывала округу Капитолия Царства Воздуха, весь город, выстроенный (по мнению Сухо) в подобии непроходимого лабиринта, в центральной части которого находились покои Старейшин, зал собраний и храм; в этом месте богатая часть города резко переходила в более бедные районы. Он изучил запутанные проходы и транспортные коридоры, но не знал, какие из них были густонаселёнными, а какие нет.

— Было бы лучше пересесть на дракона Кая здесь, — Сухо указал на узкий участок земли около морского по́рта; там будет гораздо меньше людей, чем у причала, он был в этом уверен, и они смогли бы бежать из Царства незамеченными… Если, конечно, им удастся пройти через город. — Как нам лучше туда пройти?

Крис задумался и привстал.

— Быстрее всего отсюда, — сказал он, проводя пальцем вниз по нарисованным чернилами линиям. — Эта дорога ведёт мимо открытого внутреннего двора. От него отходят несколько главных путей, в основном пеших. Так что мы можем пойти туда, но, вероятно, в ночное время это место находится под охраной, но…

— Но нас с лёгкостью обнаружат и поднимут тревогу, — закончил за него Сухо и вздохнул. — Есть другая дорога?

— Мы могли бы обойти по периферии через обычные жилые кварталы, — Крис закусил нижнюю губу, — там меньше охраны, но идти будем долго.

— Как долго? — тихо спросил Сухо.

Он хотел и дальше оставаться незамеченным, но знал, что у них осталось не так уж много времени, прежде чем обнаружат пропажу Оракула.

— Учитывая тот факт, что нам придётся скрываться, и более сложный путь, я бы сказал… это займёт в два раза больше, чем… это удвоит количество времени, которое мы потратили, чтобы выбраться отсюда.

Сухо зарычал и, повысив голос, спросил: «Ты _уверен_ , что не сможешь его телепортировать? Всего лишь на окраину города.»

Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Кая, который помогал Оракулу надеть найденный специально для него меховой плащ Царства Воды. Сухо и Сюминь захватили с собой несколько запасных форм Царства Воды во время общего сбора вещей для каждого человека из их отряда. Эта одежда не особо могла их замаскировать, однако Сухо посчитал ослепительно-белые одеяния Царства Воздуха чересчур заметными. Хотя сейчас они бы им точно пригодились — весь город был белым. Но тогда они бы выделялись на фоне леса как белые вороны. Поэтому он настоял, чтобы все надели чёрные и серые цвета его Царства.

— Я едва смог переместить его за пределы этой комнаты, — огрызнулся Кай.

Кёнсу успокаивающе погладил его по руке. Кай покачал головой и повернулся к Оракулу, который морщился от мешающего меха, словно тот был ещё живым и мог наброситься и укусить его. Сухо закрыл лицо ладонями и простонал.

— Думаю, нам придётся рискнуть, — заключил он. — Если удвоится время, то увеличится и риск обнаружения пропажи Оракула. Даже если встретим на пути стражу, то легко сможем их обмануть. Я имею в виду наличие Верховных Шифтеров в нашем отряде, если мы воспользуемся своим служебным положением…

— Или просто вырубим их, — предложил Крис. — В любом случае чем раньше выберемся из города, тем сложнее им будет нас поймать. Не знаю как вы, ребят, но я бы не хотел добавлять «казнь» в мой список дел на эту ночь.

— В таком случае нам стоит отправиться в путь прямо сейчас, — сказал Сухо, вставая на ноги.

Крис нащупал карту и скатал её одной рукой, после чего встал рядом с Сухо и пренебрежительно хмыкнул, посмотрев вниз на свои брюки. Ему должным образом не подошёл ни один размер; брюки оказались короче и оголяли его лодыжки. Когда он впервые натянул их, Тао смеялся так сильно, что сполз вниз и сел на пол. Крис не видел в этом ничего смешного.

— Идём, — позвал всех Сухо и перекинул сумку через плечо.

Бэкхён медленно подошёл к ним с того места, где сидел на кровати. В тёмных одеждах он выглядел гораздо бледнее, но выражение его лица было каменным, а взгляд — сосредоточенным. Он нащупал лямку своей сумки забинтованными ладонями, и Чэнь пришёл ему на помощь. Пока руки Бэкхёна мелко подрагивали, движения ладоней Чэня были на удивление твёрдыми и уверенными. Как только все были готовы, Сухо отошёл в сторону, позволяя Крису вести их. Когда они покинули покои, Кай поймал рукой капюшон Лу Ханя и поднял, опуская его как можно ниже на голову парня.

* * *

Уже стемнело. Главные коридоры и залы были освещены горящими свечами в высоких канделябрах. Было тихо, различалось лишь лишь эхо их шагов и тихий треск пламени. После того, как они прошли несколько залов, послышались приближающиеся голоса, и Сухо с трудом подавил накатившую на него волну паники. Здесь было некуда нырнуть, негде спрятаться, а эти попытки вызвали бы лишнее подозрение. Шаги Сюминя остановились, и Сухо толкнул его вперёд, держа голову поднятой.

Это была всего лишь парочка дворян. Они покосились на всю их группу и приостановились, чтобы пробормотать приветствие. Сухо кивнул им, когда они прошли мимо. Тао выдохнул, когда они скрылись из виду.

— Я чуть дух не испустил, — пробормотал Крис.

— Этот плащ колючий, — сказал Лу Хань, не переставая чесаться и вздыхать.

— Чш-ш, — зашипел Сухо и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Ты выдашь нас, если продолжишь говорить, люди могу узнать свой голос.

Лу Хань посмотрел на него в ответ, но Сехун нахмурился и подошёл к Лу Ханю, думая, что от Сухо исходит какая-то угроза.

— У меня от этого меха всё чешется, — пожаловался Лу Хань, отводя мех в сторону от лица.

Кай снова опустил капюшон на его лицо, и только Лу Хань собрался возмутиться, как Кай обхватил его рукой за шею и крепко прислонил ладонь к губам.

— Ладненько, — произнёс Кай. — Теперь ништяк.

Сухо вздохнул, чувствуя, что пытается руководить кучкой детей. Они продолжили идти, но уже быстрее. Сухо должен был взять себя в руки, ибо уже был готов вот-вот сорваться с места и побежать. Коридор расширился, и остаток пути они преодолели ни с кем не столкнувшись. Прежде чем повернуть за угол, Крис высунул голову, но тут же отступил и выругался.

— Стража, — прошептал он.

Сухо стиснул зубы. Он знал, что они непременно наткнутся на них.

— Просто ведите себя как обычно, — оповестил всех Сухо тихим голосом. — Но не смотрите на них. Не хочу рисковать тем, чтобы любого из вас узнали.

Кай опустил ладонь с губ Лу Ханя — это могло бы привлечь к ним внимание. Тао поднял свой капюшон. Ещё немного покопошившись, они вышли из-за угла. Стражники стояли в конце коридора, разговаривая друг с другом. Сухо старался держать походку ровной и идти как можно более медленно и уверенно. Позади раздался шёпот Кёнсу.

— Ты прячешься! — шипел он на кого-то.

— Нет, — прошептал в ответ Кай.

— Ты выглядишь подозрительно, — продолжил Кёнсу. — Тебе нужно… оу.

Сзади послышался _хлопок_ , и Сухо понадеялся, что это кто-то пихнул Кёнсу в живот. Стражи подняли взгляд, как только они приблизились и немедленно встали по стойке смирно, вглядываясь в их лица. Сухо вышел вперёд и заметил узнавание на лицах мужчин.

— Милорд, — пробормотали они, кивая головой в его сторону.

Сухо попытался придумать, что ему следует сказать, но слегка волновался тому, что когда попытается что-либо произнести, то просто панически заскулит. Вместо этого он просто кивнул головой и пошёл дальше, надеясь, что им не придёт в голову остановить Верховного Шифтера Воды, ведь их отряд должен казаться им состоявшим исключительно из людей Царства Воды.

Они уже преодолели большую часть пути мимо стражи и, подходя к концу коридора, услышали громкий ритмичный удар в гонг, отразившийся эхом по всему коридору и неприятным звоном в ушах. Сухо остановился, его сердцебиение подскочило настолько, что болезненное чувство сдавило его грудь. Он услышал, как Крис рядом пробормотал проклятие себе под нос.

Где-то позади стражники вскрикнули от сигнала тревоги. Гонг продолжал звенеть по всем коридорам и залам. Сухо обернулся, стоило ему услышать приближающийся топот шагов. Стражи догнали его, и Сухо с облегчением заметил, что они не достали своё оружие.

— Простите, господин, но мы просим Вас и Ваших спутников вернуться в свои покои, — сказал один из них и кивнул головой в направлении, откуда они только пришли.

Сухо знал, что им не вернуться. Это был самый быстрый путь. Эти мысли зациклились в его голове, и Сухо попытался придумать, как им выбраться отсюда. Он ощущал на себе взгляды своей команды, их тревожные перемещения в ожидании нового плана побега. Он промедлил и сделал слишком долгую паузу. К тому времени, как он смог придумать ответ, стражи начали присматриваться к ним и разглядывать внимательнее.

— Что означает гонг… — Сухо едва задал интересующий вопрос, как его перебили стражники.

— Можем мы попросить Вашу команду снять капюшоны, пожалуйста? — спросил один из них.

— Зачем? — Сухо думал, что проявит некую заносчивость в голосе, но вместо этого услышал свой жалкий писк.

Стражник прищурился. Его напарник схватил ближайшую фигуру в капюшоне, которой, к несчастью, оказался Тао. Крис обернулся, делая странный жест сохранившейся ладонью, и державший Тао стражник был отброшен в стену с ужасающей силой. Его голова разбилась о камень, и он замертво упал на землю. Другой стражник обнажил меч; ещё один потянулся к Лу Ханю, лицо которого также скрывал капюшон. Без сомнения, кто-нибудь с радостью «позаботился» бы о страже Лу Ханя, но сам парень не оставил им и шанса. Не задумываясь, он схватил ближайшую декоративную статуэтку с одного из столов, украшающих коридор, и разбил её о голову стража с такой силой, что статуэтка треснула надвое. Стражник упал на пол.

Последний оставшийся страж посмотрел на свои павших товарищей по очереди и опустил меч. Затем посмотрел на своих врагов, решив, что их было слишком много, и развернулся, чтобы убежать. В конце концов, Кай телепортировался за стражем, появившись из ниоткуда прямо перед ним и преграждая путь к отступлению. Страж вскрикнул и занёс меч. Лезвие застряло в густом мехе плаща. Кай перехватил руку стража, используя свою силу как импульс, чтобы раскачать его тело и отпустить головой в стену. Его шея с тихим хрустом сломалась при ударе. Все трое стражей были мертвы.

Никто не мог произнести ни слова.

— Мы все умрём, — бесстрастно сказал Исин; произошедшее показалось ему медицинской операцией, которая прошла несколько неудачно.

— Не умрём, — Сухо выдохнул, стараясь унять сердцебиение до нормального уровня.

— _Лу Хань!_ — возмущённо позвал Сехун, оглядывая стражника, которого убил Лу Хань.

Лу Хань поправил капюшон достойным образом.

— Что? — недовольно поинтересовался он. — Никто не смеет прикасаться к Оракулу.

Сехун застонал от ужаса и соскользнул вниз по стене, видимо, он уже не мог удержаться на ногах.

— И что теперь? — спросил Крис, отводя взгляд от стража, которого он откинул к стене.

Крис выглядел бледным, на его лбу выступили маленькие капли пота. Тао молча подошёл к нему.

— Паникуем? — предложил Кёнсу.

Гонг всё ещё звенел и перекрывал его слова. Под его звоном можно было едва услышать звук бегущих к ним людей и крики приказов.

— Да, спасибо за идею, — остроумно ответил Сухо и отчаянно обратился к Крису. — Здесь есть хоть какой-нибудь выход?

Крис покачал головой.

— Гонг означает сигнал тревоги и блокаду города. Они закроют все ворота, большие и малые, также секцию основного крыла. Мы можем пробиться через некоторые из них, но…

— Но нам не пробиться через всех них, — закончил Сухо, делая акцент на стражу.

Подобно Сехуну ему хотелось осесть на землю и дать выход рвущейся изнутри истерике. Он сдержался. Его мозги зашевелились, пытаясь найти выход из этой тупиковой ситуации.

— Внутренний двор, — предложил Кай. — Если мы сможем выбраться во двор, я позову дракона, чтобы она забрала нас оттуда.

Его голос звучал до странности тонко; возможно он думал о том, что с ними случится, если их поймают в компании Оракула, даже Сухо не позволял себе о таком думать.

— Он достаточно большой? — Сухо обернулся, чтобы по очереди посмотреть на Тао и Криса. — Это сработает?

— Будет трудно, но, думаю, сработает, — Тао был бледен как стены вокруг него, а его голос был слабым, но не дрожал.

— Знаете, сейчас я сомневаюсь, что мы вообще сможем вернуться в свои покои, так что это — единственное место, куда мы _можем_ отступить, — добавил Крис.

— Ну тогда, — решил Сухо, чувствуя, как у него стремительно пересыхает во рту. — Бежим. Сейчас же.

Они сорвались с места и добежали до конца коридора. Отсюда было несколько сотен метров до двора и их теоретического побега. Крис был впереди, показывая путь. Тао и Сухо позади него. Лу Хань отстал от них, но его чуть ли не тащили Кай и Сехун в попытке ускорить. Конечно же там было больше стражи, перекрывающей ведущую во двор арку. Они обнажили своё оружие, стоило отряду Сухо приблизиться, и немедленно перешли в наступление, сложив два и два довольно быстро.

— Она на подходе? — не останавливаясь, Сухо окликнул Кая.

— Она будет здесь в любую секунду, — ответил Кай напряжённым голосом, Сухо кивнул ему.

Тао ускорил шаг, выступая впереди всех. Он сбросил капюшон и закричал стражами на их пути: «Отступите!»

В их глазах мелькнуло узнавание, но никто так и не опустил оружия. Пара человек сдвинулась с места в тревожном смятении, но тем не менее продолжила направлять на них своё оружие, когда один из них отозвался: «Мы не можем, мой Лорд.»

— Я не хочу навредить вам, — серьёзно сказал Тао. — Отступите, и я не причиню вам вреда.

Опять же никто из мужчин не опустил оружие, и Сухо был в опасной близости от них. Тао промедлил, дав им шанс, но был вынужден резким движением протянуть руку, словно разрезая ладонью слои воздуха. На поверхности бёдер стражников с такой лёгкостью открылись раны, с какой Тао перемещал ладонь в воздухе; сквозь белую форму проступил алый цвет. Порезы не залегали глубоко, недостаточно, чтобы убить их, если излечить в разумные сроки, но достаточно глубоко, чтобы все как один свалились на землю и кричали от боли.

Тао без колебаний обошёл их, но Сухо охватило чувство вины. Они прошли арку, наконец, увидев освещённый лунным светом внутренний двор. Сухо уже бывал здесь несколько раз и узнал это место по ухоженным кустам и установленным повсюду фонтанам. Двор кишел снующей туда-обратно стражей. Крис не соврал, когда говорил, что двор был подобен транспортному узлу, и в нём всегда было много пешеходного движения; он соединял в себе несколько транспортных коридоров, которые проходили через Капитолий, и множество людей проходило через них ежедневно. Прямо сейчас, когда звенел гонг, и город пребывал в состоянии повышенной боеготовности, казалось, вся стража города хлынула сюда. Они задержались в проходе под аркой, укрытые его тенью от Луны и звёзд. Когда Луну затмила гигантская тень, стража всего двора закричала от страха, указывая пальцами в небо.

— Она здесь, — сказал Кай, и Сухо мог видеть, как тот улыбается, но как-то натянуто, улыбка Кая больше походила на истерическую усмешку, приклеенную на его лицо, чтобы уберечь от саморазрушения.

Сухо прекрасно его понимал. Звук разрезающих воздух драконьих крыльев был громким и отражался эхом от двора, сливаясь со звоном гонга. Из-за высоких стен она никак не могла приземлиться. В отличие от её обычного плавного снижения, ей пришлось слишком рано остановить взмахи крыльев. После падения с высоты около пятнадцати метров она приземлилась на лапы, невредимая, однако земля сильно сотряслась, и Кёнсу вскрикнул. Сухо задался вопросом, возможно ли такое, что плавающий в небе город треснул и раскололся пополам? Он искренне надеялся, что нет.

Стражи бросились врассыпную при её приближении и скрылись в множестве извилистых коридоров. Как только дракон расположилась на свободном пространстве, отовсюду начали поступать приказы, и стража неуверенно двинулась вперёд, к дракону, с оружием в руках. Их мечи были не более чем зубочистками для неё, но появившиеся Шифтеры Воздуха могли разрезать своей силой нежные части её крыльев.

— Подведите Лу Ханя как можно ближе к ней, — скомандовал Кай.

Без предупреждения он схватил Бэкхёна и Чэня и рывком утянул их с собой в телепортацию, перенося сразу двоих. Сухо перехватил одно запястье Лу Ханя, а Тао — другое. Все вместе они выбежали под серебряный свет Луны. Стража обнаружила их за секунды, и многие из них изменили направление, чтобы преградить беглецам путь.

На этот раз Тао не выкрикнул никаких предупреждений перед тем, как напасть на них первым. Кай снова выпрыгнул из темноты и схватил Сюминя и Сехуна, так же телепортируя их прочь отсюда. Сухо посмотрел на дракона и поморщился — они всё ещё были далеко от неё. Кай телепортировал их на её спину. Пока Сухо думал, что это хорошая идея, чтобы сэкономить им время, ему не понравилось то, что они остались в меньшинстве. Он отогнал от себя эту мысль, думая, как приблизить к дракону Лу Ханя. Он знал, что Кай не сможет телепортировать Лу Ханя далеко, поэтому чем ближе они подойдут к ней, тем будет лучше.

К ним устремилось ещё больше стражников, и Сухо использовал воду из фонтана, чтобы убрать их с пути, пока Тао с другой стороны рассекал острыми порывами воздуха их тела. Кто-то из стражи затрубил в горн, призывая прийти им на помощь. Кай вернулся за Крисом и Исином, и только Сухо успел моргнуть, как Кай вернулся и забрал Кёнсу.

Теперь остались лишь Сухо и Тао среди моря стражников, Лу Хань сжался от ужаса между ними. Знакомая рука оттянула воротник кофты Сухо.

— Отпусти Лу Ханя, — прокричал Кай, и после секундного колебания Сухо выпустил запястье парня.

И во второй раз за свою жизнь Сухо почувствовал, как его затягивают в ледяную темноту.

Мгновение спустя он сидел на спине дракона, её чешуя была практически горячей под ним. Сухо довольно уютно втиснулся между двумя шипами. В одночасье взгляд Сухо зацепился за спину Тао, который оказался за несколько шипов до него. Живот Сухо скрутило, когда он понял, что Лу Хань остался внизу совсем один.

Со своего нового и более выгодного положения для обзора Сухо видел, как солдаты Царства Воздуха заполонили почти весь внутренний двор и роились у крыла дракона подобно муравьям. Она дрожала от напряжения, заставляя зубы Сухо клацать друг о друга. Некоторые из храбрейших солдат начали пытаться проткнуть мечами её бок, но даже если она чувствовала это, то не подавала вида. Внезапно прилетела стрела и отскочила с металлическим лязгом от жёсткой драконьей чешуи в нескольких сантиметрах от правой ноги Сухо. Он вздрогнул и повернулся с целью найти источник, и увидел вставших вдоль стен лучников. Вторая стрела просвистела в опасной близости, воткнувшись в сумку Исина, отчего Целитель истерично вскрикнул.

В тот же миг Кай вернулся и толкнул бледного дрожавшего Лу Ханя за драконий шип. Кай провёл тыльной стороной ладони по своему лицу — из его носа шла кровь. Он сел спереди и крикнул всем через плечо держаться как можно крепче. Сухо плотно обхватил обеими руками шип перед собой и закрыл глаза. Раскачивающимся движением дракон неуклюже встала на лапы, заставляя стражей под ней кричать пуще прежнего, лучники по команде выпустили стрелы под невыносимо долго продолжающийся звон гонга.

Сухо сжал свой шип ещё крепче прямо перед тем, как дракон сделала огромный прыжок вверх. Он услышал _хлопок_ , когда она резко опустила крылья вниз, взмывая выше. Лу Хань закричал, и Сухо не мог однозначно сказать: от испуга или же от радости. Постепенно Сухо всё больше чувствовал, как сила тяжести давит на его тело в попытке скинуть со своего места. Дракон выровняла крен, и полёт стал ощущаться легче. Всё, что мог сейчас слышать Сухо — обдувающий его лицо ветер. Чёртов гонг наконец-то затих.

Сухо потребовалось много времени, чтобы найти в себе силы открыть глаза и ещё больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть к механике и движению полёта, ко всем взлётам и падениям, которые сопровождал каждый взмах крыльев дракона. Когда он почувствовал себя в достаточной безопасности, чтобы открыть глаза, он огляделся вокруг и повернул корпус тела, прочно зажав ногами поверхность чешуи. Крис сидел позади Тао, держась за него одной рукой, и выглядел так, будто новые ощущения не пришлись ему по нраву. Лу Хань держался за Сехуна, уткнувшись лицом ему в спину. Исин практически _наклонился_ в сторону, чтобы получше рассмотреть землю и ту местность, которую они пролетают. Стрела торчала из ткани его сумки.

Они летели до тех пор, пока Капитолий Царства Воздуха не исчез во мраке ночи, они пролетели ещё дальше, пока Кай не показал им большую поляну посреди небольшого леса, достаточно большую, чтобы на ней спокойно могла приземлиться дракон, но при этом хорошо спрятанную, чтобы никто не смог их легко обнаружить. Приземление было не таким плавным, как того ожидал Сухо, нижний ряд его зубов стукнулся о верхний, стоило им достигнуть земли. Крик позади него свидетельствовал, что не только Сухо не был готов к такой посадке. Кай телепортировался с шипа на шее дракона, в то время как остальные осторожно соскользнули с её боков на землю. Сухо так сильно напрягал и прижимал ноги к дракону, что они затекли, и поначалу он едва чувствовал их. Лу Хань даже не попытался остаться в вертикальном положении, просто рухнул на землю с громким стоном, его лицо приобрело слегка зеленоватый оттенок. Исин практически спрыгнул с дракона.

— Ладно, — сказал Исин и выжидающе посмотрел на Сухо. — Это было невероятно, но что нам делать сейчас?

— Я не знаю, — Сухо устало ему ответил и просто махнул рукой. — Кто-нибудь принесите хвороста, чтобы мы могли разбить лагерь.

Кай исчез, и Исин подошёл к деревьям, чтобы найти сухие палки. Сухо осматривал местность. Остальные ещё валялись на неровной земле, потирая ноги или просто оглядываясь вокруг, чтобы осознать произошедшее. Сухо вздохнул и направился к Исину, чтобы помочь ему в поисках.

К тому времени, как он вернулся с охапкой веток, все уже успели собраться вместе. Кай вернулся, и Кёнсу уже укладывал ветки с решительным выражением на лице. Сухо скинул свои ветки к их ногам.

— Истинный Шифтер Земли добудет для нас огня? — дразняще поинтересовался Сухо.

— Истинный Шифтер Земли пытается разжечь огонь, — пробормотал Кёнсу. — Было бы намного легче, если бы мы взяли с собой обычного Шифтера Огня.

Затем он нервно посмотрел на Бэкхёна, который проходил по периметру поляны и, казалось, не услышал этих слов. Кёнсу сел на землю, скрестив ноги, и начал быстро тереть ветку между ладонями о кусок деревяшки. Его техника выглядела убедительно, но долгое время ничего не происходило.

— Мои слуги делали это так, — объяснил Кёнсу, сфокусировавшись на своей работе, и начал тереть быстрее. — Хотя у них это не занимало так много времени.

Кай опустился на колени рядом с ним, опустив локоть на своё колено и поддерживая голову ладонью.

— Непременно, — протянул он.

— Это ты виноват, — огрызнулся Кёнсу, яростно растирая дерево. — Ты заставляешь меня нервничать, когда так смотришь.

— Знаешь, будь у меня две руки, я бы уже сделал это для тебя, — Крис прошёл мимо и, забавляясь, посмотрел на Кёнсу.

Кёнсу выкинул палки на землю и раздражённо сдул с глаз мешающую чёлку.

— Всё. Плевать, — объявил он. — Мы все просто замёрзнем здесь.

Это выглядело настоящей проблемой. Полёт на драконе и без того охладил их, а ночь становилась всё холоднее. Лу Хань прижался к боку дракона, дрожа от холода и поглощая её тепло. Если они так и не разведут костёр, то придётся провести ночь в обнимку с драконом. Сухо вздохнул и посмотрел вверх на звёзды. Ситуация была довольно жалкой.

— Кажется, у меня в сумке должен быть креме́нь и огни́во, — позвал Сюминь, роясь в своих вещах.

Не говоря ни слова, Чэнь с улыбкой на лице подошёл к ним и сел на колени рядом с ворохом веток. Он положил ладонь на землю, заземляя её, вытянул свободную руку и щёлкнул пальцами. Из его пальцев полился дождь искр, которые утопали в сухих листьях, и уже через минуту на этом месте вспыхнул яркий огонь.

— Почему ты не сделал этого раньше? — захныкал Кёнсу.

— Потому что было забавно наблюдать за твоими потугами, — рассмеялся Чэнь.

— А мне он нравится, как и его точка зрения, — прокомментировал Кай, и Кёнсу толкнул его на спину.

— Давайте, — Сухо начал распаковывать свои вещи. — Нужно достать наши спальные мешки и разложить их вокруг костра. Нам нужно хотя бы немного отдохнуть. Завтра предстоит немыслимое путешествие.

Все согласно принялись за дело. Большинству уже приходилось не раз участвовать в походах. Даже Лу Хань потихоньку втянулся в эту атмосферу из-за недавней поездки обратно в Капитолий. Всё же Сехун помог ему, укладывая спальный мешок на самый плоский участок земли, который он только смог найти. Сухо пнул камень в темноту, прежде чем положить свои одеяла на землю. Как только все собрались вокруг него, Сухо подумал, что на самом деле ведёт за собой кучку детей, хотя на этот раз он думал об этом не с раздражением, а с грустью. Многие ли из них действительно думали о последствиях того, что только что совершили?

— В жизни бы не подумал, что буду сидеть в каких-то дебрях Царства Воздуха с Оракулом и Странником Тени, и с драконом, — отчуждённо произнёс Крис, вглядываясь в языки пламени их огня, словно он мог поведать ему все тайны мироздания.

— Что нам теперь делать? — Тао посмотрел на Сухо во все глаза.

Сухо беспокойно сглотнул, когда девять оставшихся пар глаз уставились на него. Он не был уверен, что теперь ему по-настоящему нравилось быть неофициальным лидером группы. Это было слишком ответственным делом, слишком многое зависело от его способности принять верное решение, не сделав фатальной ошибки.

— Мы выследим ту часть армии Царства Огня и Феникса.

Лу Хань тяжело вздохнул и опустил взгляд.

— Думаю, нам стоит разработать график караула, потом лечь спать, — продолжил Сухо.

— Я могу взять первую смену, — предложил Кай. — Нам лучше быть в дозоре в парах. Нас десять, плюс Лу Хань, но я не думаю, что он будет готов этой ночью, и что он проснётся вообще. Если будем в парах, то сможем не давать друг другу спать, и всего получается пять смен, так что каждая пара будет бодрствовать около полутора часов.

Сюминь медленно моргнул Каю, а Исин просто кивнул.

— Я согласен, — Тао выглядел таким уставшим, что наверняка не совсем осознавал, на что согласился.

— Мы должны решить, кто с кем останется, — Сухо предполагал наличие трудностей с делением на пары, но в итоге все довольно легко выбрали себе партнёра.

Кёнсу вызвался разделить с Каем первую смену, как того и ожидал Сухо.

— Я буду с Тао, — сонно буркнул Крис и быстро плюхнулся на свои одеяла, не ожидая ни от кого ответа.

Сюминь попросил смену вместе с Сухо, что устроило их обоих, и Чэнь выбрал Исина, что ставило Сехуна в пару с Бэкхёном. Их не прельщала эта перспектива, однако ни Сехун, ни Бэкхён не возражали. К тому времени как они разбились на пары, Лу Хань похрапывал вовсю.

Кай встал, потягиваясь, и подошёл к дракону, чтобы сесть ей под бок. Кёнсу тяжело вздохнул и тоже встал следом за ним. Он на несколько секунд задержал тоскливый взгляд на одеялах и костре, прежде чем отойти от тепла. Как только все расположились на своих местах, дракон заключила их лагерь в кольцо из своего хвоста, образуя защитный барьер.

Сухо натянул одеяло до подбородка, понимая, что пропустил один камень. Ему пришлось лечь по-другому, даже немного скрючиться, чтобы не чувствовать этот камень под собой, после чего он смог задремать с поразительной быстротой.

* * *

Кай умирал. Красная кровь струилась из его рта и пропитывала сухую землю под ним. Лу Хань видел, как его собственные руки стирают кровь с лица Кая, чувствовал, как в панике пытается оттащить его тело за рукава кофты.

— Никогда больше тебя не послушаю, — прохрипел Кай, пытаясь улыбнуться напоследок, прежде чем его глаза закрылись навсегда.

« _Нет_ », — подумал Лу Хань, — « _это неправильно, так не должно быть!_ » 

Он огляделся вокруг себя, в поиске помощи, в поиске Сехуна, он обязательно придёт и спасёт их, но когда Лу Хань опустил голову и снова посмотрел на Кая, он _был_ Сехуном, умершим в его руках.

Лу Хань пронзительно закричал и отполз от него. Вокруг были другие тела, и он стоял, в ужасе глядя вокруг себя на тлеющее место битвы. В мгновение ока ночь стала днём, и Сехун исчез. Пейзаж, на который он сейчас смотрел, не был похож на пустыню, скорее всего, раньше это место было лугом, в настоящем обугленным в одних местах и всё ещё горевшим в других. Повсюду лежали человеческие тела. Этих кадров было слишком много, чтобы Лу Хань мог их осознать. Сейчас это происходит отчётливее, чем раньше, каждая деталь бросалась Лу Ханю в глаза, словно была нарисована прямо перед ним. Когда он вдохнул носом запах горящей плоти, моментально закрыл себе рот. Лу Хань услышал глухой стук в своей голове и сразу понял, что он сейчас спит. И что всё это больше не было сном.

Это чувство было ему ужасно знакомо. Подобно его видениям о прошлых битвах, но сейчас под его ногами была зелёная трава, вдали виднелись снежные шапки гор заместо обычной пологой и сухой земли. Образ промелькнул и изменился на другую сцену, другую битву, в которой было больше тел, больше умерших. Лу Ханя затошнило от этого перемещения. Он попытался отвернуться, но не смог даже пошевелиться — всё его тело оцепенело. Когда сцена сражения перестала вращаться, Лу Хань в бесчисленный раз столкнулся с _двенадцатью_. Теперь они были ближе, но их лица продолжали размываться, что он так и не смог никого из них разглядеть или узнать. Следующая битва растворила их образы подобно руке, отгоняющей дым. В новом видении Лу Хань смотрел на высокие красные стены, охваченные чёрным как смоль огнём. Огромная тень накрыла его, и он посмотрел вверх, чтобы увидеть дракона. Он был чёрным, насыщенно-чёрным, бесконечно чёрным, подобно лизавшему камень огню. Дракон опустился к нему и открыл громадную пасть, и Лу Хань открыл рот в немом крике, пытаясь сжаться.

Но жара так и не достигла его кожи. Вместо этого боль в голове достигла невыносимого уровня, и когда он оглянулся вокруг себя, то увидел ровную сухую землю. Больше не было никаких людей, никаких звуков, просто в ушах стоял странный звон, который нарастал всё громче и громче, и эта боль в его разбитой голове… Затем его видение наполнилось ослепляющим белым светом, неимоверная боль прошла по всему телу, разрушая его, и теперь Лу Хань был уверен в том, что тоже умер.

Он дёрнулся, просыпаясь, и сел прямо, будучи не в силах сделать вдох. Боль ломала его изнутри, проходила через всё тело до самых кончиков пальцев, ещё невыносимая секунду назад, она пропала, оставляя после себя лишь недомогание. Его лицо было мокрым от слёз, как ото сна, так и сейчас, когда он пытался успокоиться.

— Лу Хань? — обеспокоенный голос обратился к нему.

Лу Хань поднял голову и обхватил себя руками. Всё его тело бесконтрольно дрожало. Кай сидел рядом с драконом и до сих пор дежурил. Кёнсу заснул, уложив голову ему на колени.

— С тобой всё в порядке?

— Всё нормально, — ответил Лу Хань ломким голосом, он чувствовал, как боль постепенно ускользает. — Я… Мне приснился страшный сон.

— О, — поднял брови Кай.

Парень видел, что Кай пристально смотрел на него. Кай не был дураком; он прекрасно знал, что кошмары Лу Ханя очень редко были простыми _кошмарами_ , но в этом случае Лу Хань хотел всё обдумать до того, как рассказать остальным о том, что только увидел.

— Прости, я не хотел… беспокоить тебя, это был всего лишь сон.

— Ну если ты так в этом уверен, — голос Кая звучал крайне неубедительно. — Тебе нужно поспать, мы встанем рано утром.

— Да, — пробормотал Лу Хань, но вместо того, чтобы лечь обратно, он скинул с себя одеяло и встал на ноги, игнорируя протест собственных суставов.

Он не осознавал до конца, что делает, когда оттянул одеяло Сехуна, чтобы устроиться рядом с ним. Сехун очнулся похожим движением, от которого проснулся Лу Хань, и собрался ударить кого бы то ни было, кто хотел напасть на него, но Лу Хань пробормотал: «Это всего лишь я.»

Сехун немедленно расслабился, после чего снова напрягся.

— Лу Хань? — неуверенно переспросил он. — Почему ты ложишься ко мне?

— Потому что… — Лу Хань постарался выдумать причину, но понял, что никак не может объяснить свою странную потребность быть с кем-то рядом.

Он обнял Сехуна за талию и уткнулся лицом ему в шею.

— Тебя всего трясёт, — Сехун прикоснулся ладонью к плечу Лу Ханя, но было не похоже, что он хотел прикоснуться к нему больше этого. — Тебе холодно?

Лу Хань усмехнулся, чувствуя прилив нежности к Сехуну и его бессознательному стремлению помочь.

— Да, — вздохнул он. — Я замёрз. Ты ведь не возражаешь?

— Нет? — спросил Сехун после небольшой паузы, словно ему задали вопрос с подвохом, на который у него не было верного ответа.

Это больше было похоже на ловушку, в которую отел его заманить Лу Хань, и Сехуну показалось, что в любую секунду сопровождающий выскочит из каких-нибудь кустов с угрозами отрезать ему руки за прикосновение к Оракулу.

— Вот и хорошо, — отозвался Лу Хань, и через секунду Сехун прижал его ближе к себе, обнимая обеими руками и пытаясь согреть.

Персиковый цвет пульсировал вокруг него, окружая Лу Ханя и согревая его больше тепла тела. После своего видения Лу Хань не ожидал, что так быстро заснёт, но уют окружавшей его нежной энергии Сехуна успокоил его и вскоре вернул ко сну.

* * *

Армия Царства Огня продвигалась медленно, но уверенно в течение нескольких дней. В конце каждого дня спешно сооружался шатёр для собрания Генералов и заполнялся большим столом и несколькими стульями. Ожидалось, что Чанёль будет присутствовать на этих собраниях, потому что им казалось, что он мог бы добавить что-нибудь важное к их обсуждениям о передвижении. Большинство собраний включало в себя поздравления самих себя с тем, насколько хорошо сработал их план — объединённая армия Царств Воздуха и Воды не успеет вернуться на свои земли до того, как первая половина армии Царства Огня пересечёт границу Царства Воздуха.

На самом деле у Чанёля не было ничего важного, с чем он мог бы выступить на любом обсуждении. Он просто сидел и молчал, позволяя словам других проноситься сквозь него. Ему не было дела до плана Царства Огня, который стал их новой разработкой. Раньше он внимательно слушал их планы, желая знать каждую деталь. Теперь он был опустошён и не заинтересован. Всё его любопытство как ветром сдуло.

— С их стороны было довольно глупым шагом вывести все войска из Капитолия, — говорил один из Генералов, вращая вино в бокале. — Хотя я полагаю, что если они и не сделали этого, то их шансы выживания в первом бою были бы существенно ниже.

— Они даже не ожидали, что численности нашей армии с лихвой хватит для того, чтобы разделить их, — добавил старший седеющий генерал. — Должен признать, что даже я удивился тому количеству мужчин, что нам удалось призвать.

— Это действительно позор, что они отступают, — сказал третий. — Раньше мы смогли бы с лёгкостью захватить их Капитолий, теперь нам придётся бороться за него.

— Мы всё равно захватим его, — разозлился Генерал Хуан, — им не выстоять против численности нашей армии.

— Это правда, но раньше мы бы сделали это гораздо быстрее, — вздохнул другой генерал и откинулся на спинку стула.

Чанёль поёрзал на сидении и увидел, как на него нервно покосились два человека.

— Но почему Чэнь предал нас? — спросил он. — Зачем ему рассказывать Царству Воздуха о наших планах?

— Феникс, — сказал один из генералов спокойным голосом. — Шифтер Молний был шпионом. Он согласился быть на нашей стороне, потому что ему приказали собрать информацию. Мы же уже говорили тебе об этом.

— Но я думал, что Чэнь перешёл на нашу сторону, потому что его семья была убита Царством Воздуха, — Чанёль нахмурился. — _Вы_ мне об этом тоже говорили.

Старший генерал вздохнул, накручивая свои усы.

— Разум предателя — странная штука, Феникс. По правде говоря, я тоже не понимаю, однако сам факт того, что его клан был убит Царством Воздуха… и то, что Чэнь теперь находится там и рассказывает убийцам своей семьи о наших боевых планах.

— Но в этом нет _смысла_ , — отчаянно произнёс Чанёль, отчего люди в шатре пришли в беспокойное движение и принялись нервно оглядываться вокруг.

Словно они боялись того, что он может напасть на них. Он вовсе не хотел атаковать их. Он не сделал ничего такого, чтобы внушить всем такую необъяснимую пугливость. Даже его кожу начало покалывать от беспокойства. Возможно они думали, что он тоже каким-то образом мог быть шпионом или стать предателем? Но если так, зачем им пускать его на эти собрания вечер за вечером?

Он вздохнул и устало откинулся назад. Его эмоции были лишь бледными имитациями в сравнении с тем, что он чувствовал неделю назад. Они так же быстро исчезли, как и появились, и его растерянность и безысходность быстро сменились чистым спокойствием. Он подумал, что спокойствие куда лучше кипящего гнева, но вместо этого ощутил лишь тревогу и безразличие.

Бывали случаи, когда он приходил в гнев, горячие вспышки которого были направлены на Чэня за то, что он предал его и оставил здесь одного. Иногда он злился на Чэня за то, что тот посеял в его голове семена сомнения, смена, которые он никак не мог выжечь. Чанёль всё больше и больше думал о битве, но где-то в этих воспоминаниях затерялось искажённое торжественное воспоминание о переполненных страхом глазах Бэкхёна, теперь же там было лишь пустое чувство вины, мрачная неопределённость в отношении мотивов его собственных прошлых поступков. Мысль о том, что он ошибается в своих рассуждениях, в своём понимании ситуации, была слишком тяжёлой. Он не мог сделать ошибку. Должно быть, Чэнь соврал.

И всё же он не мог забыть тех эмоций в глазах Бэкхёна, когда он впервые увидел Чанёля на поле боя. Он был искренне _счастлив_ , да кто вообще будет рад увидеть человека, которого предал? Он знает или знал Бэкхёна слишком хорошо, чтобы сделать _такую_ ошибку. По крайней мере он так думал.

— Феникс, — грубо сказал Генерал Хуан, — тебе лучше не утруждать себя мыслью о предателе. Ты лишь бегаешь кругами в попытке понять логику его поведения.

— Потому что в ней нет смысла, — проворчал Чанёль.

— Возможно они подкупили его или взяли заложников, чтобы заставить его сотрудничать, — сказал другой генерал, пожав плечами.

На кончике языка Чанёля так и вертелись те слова, которые ему поведал Чэнь. Что это _они_ заставили его сражаться за Царство Огня, но Чанёль прочно держал рот на замке. Он приказал себе молчать, потому что они были правы, и слова предателя не стоило брать в расчёт. Но в тот же миг холодные мурашки пробежались вниз по его спине. Чанёль тряхнул головой.

— Может, вы правы.

Он оттолкнул стул назад, удерживая его рукой от падения на неровной земле, на которой они разбили лагерь на эту ночь.

— Я устал, — сообщил он. — Я должен вернуться к себе. Сегодняшний поход истощил мою энергию, и я не думаю, что сейчас окажу должное содействие.

Только один из генералов пожелал ему спокойной ночи, а другой кивнул головой. Остальные трое просто встревоженно наблюдали за тем, как он выходил из шатра. Чанёль заставил себя пройти мимо них, будто он ничего не заметил.

Он также сделал вид, что не заметил шагов стражи позади себя, когда возвращался в свой шатёр. Всегда находилась парочка, которая неустанно следовала за ним тенью и подмечала все его передвижения. Генералы сказали, что они нужны ему для защиты. Чанёль вошёл в шатёр, закрыв за собой занавес, и остановился на его середине. Все волоски на его руках встали дыбом.

— Нет, — пробормотал он, потирая руки. — Нет, это всё совсем не хорошо.


	3. 14

Кёнсу разбудили ранним утром, когда солнце ещё находилось довольно низко на небе, и проливаемый им тусклый свет казался каким-то серым и туманным. Парень тихо простонал и откатился от человека, который грубо пытался его разбудить, и Кай рассмеялся и подтолкнул его ногой в сторону.

— Давай, Принцесса, нам пора, — Кай присел на корточки и оттянул волосы на затылке Кёнсу, заставив его глухо охнуть и начать отмахиваться.

— Куда мы теперь направляемся? — спросил находившийся через несколько спальных мест от них Лу Хань. Он широко зевнул, потирая глаза. — У меня было видение прошлой ночью.

Кёнсу поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и услышал, как Кай прошипел: «Я так и знал.»

Кёнсу растерянно посмотрел на них, ведь признание Лу Ханя стало для него новостью, и насколько он знал, они с Каем были вместе всю ночь.

— Это произошло, когда ты заснул на дежурстве, — тихо объяснил Кай, когда заметил его удивлённое выражение лица, заставляя краснеть.

— Да, прости, что напускал слюней на твои штаны, — пробормотал Кёнсу.

— Я буду носить свои запятнанные штаны с гордостью, — торжественно ответил Кай.

— О чём было твоё видение, Лу Хань? — тихо спросил Сухо.

— Скорее, это было похоже на сон, который начался с… — Лу Хань посмотрел на Кая, резко зажмурился, прикрывая на секунду глаза, и продолжил неуверенным голосом, — мне снилось то, что произошло… что случилось в ту ночь, когда мы спасли Чэня. Иногда мне снятся об этом сны. Я всегда знаю, что это сон, потому что во сне никто не преследует нас.

Кёнсу вздрогнул и сжал ладонью запястье Кая. Казалось, Кай даже не заметил этого, пристально глядя на Лу Ханя.

— А потом сон изменился, — Лу Хань глубоко вдохнул и продолжил, — и он стал каким-то неправильным. Я ощущал себя более осознанно, словно я очнулся.

— Сон преобразился в видение, — пробормотал Кай под лёгкий кивок Лу Ханя. — И?

— Это была война. Страшная война. Но в другом месте. Обстановка изменилась. Земля была покрыта густой растительностью, а вдали были горы.

— Вероятно, Царство Воздуха, — как ни в чём не бывало отозвался Крис. — Теперь здесь неизбежно произойдёт сражение с войском Царства Огня, которое приближается к нашему Капитолию.

— Мы были там? — резко спросил Сухо. — Или у тебя было просто видение войны без нас?

— Я не думаю, что мы были там? — предположил Лу Хань и нахмурился, прищурив глаза в попытке вспомнить. — То, что я видел, было последствием. Всё почернело. Также я видел Двенадцать, но ни одного их лица. И я видел… Я видел охваченный огнём город. Он был выстроен из красного кирпича.

— Это Капитолий! — внезапно выдохнул Чэнь. — Капитолий Царства Огня. У города были высокие стены? Он был рядом с морем?

— У него просто были красные высокие стены, но я не знаю, был ли рядом с городом океан. Стены были в огне. В чёрном огне.

— Чёрный огонь? — недоверчиво переспросил Бэкхён.

— Такое вообще возможно? — Крис выразительно поднял бровь.

— Я просто говорю то, что видел, — Лу Хань выглядел на грани паники. — Везде был чёрный огонь и чёрный дракон… совсем не такой, как у Кая, идеально чёрный…

— Лу Хань, — перебил его Кай, и Сехун положил ладонь на руку Лу Ханя, успокаивающе поглаживая его. — Всё нормально, мы верим тебе. То, что ты видел…

Лу Хань стал выглядеть немного спокойнее и подтянул колени к груди, обнимая их, из-за чего он стал выглядеть настолько по-детски, насколько Кёнсу раньше никогда не доводилось его таким видеть.

— Там была боль, — тихо добавил он, практически шёпотом.

— Боль? — Кай нахмурился.

— Боль, как и в прошлый раз. Всё замедлилось и быстро затихло. Я один стоял в центре какого-то обширного поля. А потом началась мучительная боль, — он крепче обнял свои ноги. — Я не знаю, что всё это значит.

— Может, это значит, что ты должен пройти через какое-то глубинное личностное преобразование? — сказал Исин и взмахнул рукой в таинственном жесте.

Сухо слегка ударил его по голове.

— Что? — возмутился Исин. — Нам приходилось заниматься толкованием снов в Школе Целительства.

Что-то в его словах заставило Лу Ханя задуматься.

— Может быть и так, — тихо произнёс Лу Хань, ничего больше не добавляя к своим словам.

Сехун наклонился, чтобы что-то ему прошептать на ухо, осторожно поглаживая парня по спине.

— Ну, беспокойство об этом ни к чему не приведёт нас, — вздохнул Сухо. Неожиданно в его ладонях появился небольшой шар воды, которым он погасил костёр. — Нам нужно выдвигаться как можно скорее, если мы хотим опередить Царство Воздуха.

— Но… мы же ещё ничего не съели, — Тао удивлённо заморгал, не вставая со своей импровизированной кровати.

— Поедим позже, — решительно сказал Сухо. — Или на ходу. Сейчас, после восхода солнца, нам небезопасно оставаться на одном месте.

— Но. Еда… — жалобно протянул Тао перед тем, как брошенное Крисом яблоко попало ему прямо в голову.

— Вот твой завтрак, пошевеливайся.

Тао недовольно проворчал, но откусил от яблока сочный кусок: «Куда мы теперь? На юг?»

Сухо успел заранее собрать свои вещи и уже застёгивал сумку. Кёнсу, слегка дрожа на утреннем прохладном воздухе, поспешил встать и скатать свой спальник.

— Нет, — ответил Сухо. — Я думаю, нам стоит отправиться на запад, в Царство Земли.

— Ко мне домой? Зачем? — Кёнсу почувствовал, как его желудок скрутило от удивления. Или же от нехватки завтрака.

— Царство Огня преимущественно — равнины, — Сухо нахмурился, глядя на восходящее над деревьями солнце. — Если мы пересечём их, чтобы выйти навстречу надвигающейся армии, то они увидят нас издалека. Но мы знаем, что они пройдут через Царство Земли, чтобы достичь Капитолия Царства Воздуха всей своей мощью. В лесах и горах есть множество лазеек. Там мы сможем найти идеальное для укрытия место и выждать.

— И там пройдёт Чанёль, — тихо сказал Бэкхён.

— Верно, — согласился Сухо. — Если мы хотим найти Феникса и склонить его на свою сторону… Для этого нам придётся взять курс на Царство Земли.

— Я не уверен, что хочу отправиться куда-либо, где поблизости будет Феникс, — вздохнул Сюминь.

— Тогда почему ты здесь? — съязвил Чэнь, на что Сюминь нахмурился и расстроенно надул щёки, оставив его вопрос без ответа.

— В любом случае мы не будем сражаться с Чанёлем снова, — успокаивающе сказал Сухо. — Но в данный момент он не только наш единственный шанс победить в войне, но и единственный билет назад, на родину. Мы должны отыскать его. И до тех пор мы не сможем вернуться домой, пока не сделаем этого.

— Тогда не дави на всех, они устали, — Исин перекинул сумку через плечо.

— На худой конец вы все можете остаться жить со мной, — предложил Кёнсу, пытаясь перевязать свою сумку. — Моему Царству всё равно.

— Мы премного благодарны и ценим твою услугу, — безэмоционально произнёс Крис, который волшебным образом смог пристегнуть свою сумку одной рукой.

Кёнсу прищурился и до того, как он смог отклонить предложение Криса, Кай обнял его за талию обеими руками.

— Идём? — спросил Кай у Сухо, хотя этот вопрос явно был адресован каждому.

Дракон медленно развернулась, вставая на лапы и потягиваясь. Она двигалась осторожно, явно не привыкнув к такому количеству крошечных существ вокруг неё.

— Она же не съест нас? — испуганно спросил Сюминь.

— Нет, если только я ей не скажу, — усмехнулся Кай.

Исин попробовал забраться на её бок по чешуе, но с одним и тем же результатом постоянно соскальзывал вниз. Кай нахмурился на дракона, и Кёнсу захотелось толкнуть его. Затем дракон изменила положение, в очередной раз помешав Исину, и вытянула заднюю лапу, чтобы они могли по ней взобраться на спину. Исин немедленно подтянулся и побежал вверх, выбирая шип на шее, ближе к голове дракона. Кай плавно привлёк Кёнсу к себе, и они тут же оказались телепортированы на спину дракона. Кай помог ему сесть за шип, прежде чем вернуться и помочь подняться остальным. Лу Хань уже выглядел слегка нездоровым.

— Не волнуйся, Лу Хань, — весело хмыкнул Кай и помог парню сесть за Сехуном, — если ты упадёшь, я телепортируюсь за тобой.

— Это так _утешает_ , — Лу Хань закатил глаза.

Кай сморщил нос и засмеялся. Он немного отодвинул Кёнсу за бёдра, чтобы освободить для себя больше места и сесть перед ним.

— Ты меня сейчас раздавишь. Найди себе другой шип, — проворчал Кёнсу.

— Мне нравится этот, — Кай наклонился назад, на грудь Кёнсу, чтобы зажать его ещё сильнее.

Кёнсу ущипнул его, а потом сам завопил, когда дракон зарокотала и поднялась на лапы. Он крепко обнял Кая за талию.

Первый взмах драконьих крыльев подкинул их на полметра в воздух, вырывающиеся из-под её крыльев шквальные порывы ветра рябью сдували траву вокруг подобно брошенному в пруд камню. Взлёт не был особенно изящным, но Кёнсу подумал, что взлетающий дракон редко когда бывает грациозным. Где-то впереди себя он услышал вскрик Исина, хотя он, скорее, вскрикнул от волнения, нежели от страха. Кёнсу вообще думал, что Исину неведом настоящий страх.

Вскоре они набрали достаточную высоту, пролетая через Царство Воздуха с умеренной скоростью. Для обычного приключения было довольно-таки скучно путешествовать верхом на драконе — мало что можно было разглядеть под собой с такой высоты разве только линию горизонта, бесконечно простирающуюся перед ними. Кёнсу попытался посмотреть на других, но обнаружил, что, оглядываясь вокруг, он замечает насколько они далеки от земли… Пожалуй, ему и так хорошо живётся без этого знания. К тому же отсюда он мог увидеть лишь то, как Лу Хань прижимался к Сехуну, что в каком-то смысле успокаивало его самого. Приятно было осознавать, что он не один был настолько напуган.

— Ты не упадёшь, — Кай обернулся и крикнул в его сторону, но сильный ветер перекрыл его слова.

Кёнсу не ответил, просто крепче обнял Кая, пока тот не усмехнулся. Он опустил ладонь на руку Кёнсу и попытался немного ослабить его хватку.

— Держись за шип, — взвизгнул Кёнсу и почувствовал ладонью, как дрожат мышцы живота Кая. Тот смеялся над ним.

К тому времени, как они приземлились, солнце уже было высоко в небе, возможно, сейчас был полдень или немного позже. Они поели собранной заранее провизии так плотно, как только смогли после полёта, и Кёнсу даже удалось подремать в воздухе — монотонность полёта, звуков, пейзажей неумолимо погрузила его в сон. Он никак не мог понять, как Кай смог так долго пролететь на драконе весь пусть из Земли Костей, ведь в том путешествии было ещё меньше, на что можно было бы посмотреть.

Кай телепортировал его с дракона, и Кёнсу немедленно плюхнулся на землю, лёжа на спине с вытянутыми конечностями и стеная от неприятных ощущений в суставах, которые долгое время были в одном положении. Кай повернулся, чтобы помочь Сехуну выманить Лу Ханя с дракона, что казалось невыполнимой задачей; Лу Хань отказывался даже открыть глаза, не говоря уже о том, чтобы самостоятельно спуститься со спины дракона на землю.

В конце концов, Каю пришлось телепортировать его, мягко поставив на ноги, и сразу же отвернуться к дракону, но недостаточно быстро для того, чтобы Кёнсу не заметил явную дорожку крови из его носа. Кёнсу открыл рот, но тут же закрыл. Когда Кай повернулся обратно, он ухмылялся, дразня Лу Ханя за то, что он, всемогущий Оракул в своей башне, и всё никак не в силах справиться с боязнью высоты.

— Быть за стенами и быть на драконе — не одно и то же, — застонал Лу Хань и также плюхнулся на землю.

— Ладно, поднимайтесь, нам нужно разбить лагерь, — Сухо положил ладони на бёдра.

Никто не шевельнулся. Кёнсу пытался восстановить чувствительность в ногах.

— Вы!.. _Народ!_ — повторил Сухо.

— Можем мы сначала поесть? — спросил Тао.

— Нам нужен огонь, чтобы приготовить еду, — оборвал его Крис, на что Тао надулся.

— Вы двое, — Крис указал на Кая и Кёнсу, — принесите веток. Сухо? Я видел неподалёку ручей, когда мы летели. Полагаю, своей силой ты можешь наловить рыбы.

— Да. Конечно могу, — Сухо выпрямил спину и потянулся. — Я тоже почувствовал здесь ручей. Пойдём.

— Остальные, — добавил Крис, уходя за Сухо, — разбейте лагерь.

Тао незамедлительно поступил по примеру старших и лёг на землю, что Исин не без удовольствия повторил за ним с нескрываемой усмешкой.

— Мы действительно очень плохи во всех этих штуках, связанных с выживанием, — сострил Чэнь и наклонился над Исином, взяв его за руку и пытаясь поднять.

— Давай же. Ты не можешь просто лежать здесь. Мы должны распаковаться.

— Но все остальные тоже лежат, — возмутился Исин.

— Они бесполезны.

— Я не бесполезен, я _голоден_ , — снова заныл Тао. — И я лежу на камнях.

— Тогда _вставай_ , — Чэнь подошёл к Тао и попробовал поднять его.

Тао отстранился, выглядя оскорблённым тем, что Чэнь мог подумать о прикосновении к нему, но затем сдался, когда Чэнь устремил на него выразительный взгляд. Тао нехотя поднялся на ноги и начал распаковывать вещи.

— Идём, — позвал Кай, подталкивая Кёнсу. — Нам нужно добыть дерева для огня.

Кёнсу хотел возмутиться, но ещё больше не хотел отпускать Кая одного в лес. Поэтому он последовал за ним, пробираясь через деревья и подбирая по пути сухие палки.

Они прошли молча пару минут, прежде чем Кёнсу заговорил:

— Так что ты думаешь о видении Лу Ханя? О чём оно было?

— Думаю, он видел конец битвы, — Кай пожал плечами и присел на корточки, подбирая палки. — Впереди их будет много, мы же на войне.

— Ну да. Но я не об этом. Чёрный огонь. Он что-то сказал о чёрном _драконе_ , но на самом деле она не чёрная. Что это вообще значит?

Он заметил, как плечи Кая напряглись лишь на мгновение, прежде чем он встал, сжимая палки в руке.

— У меня есть одна догадка, — начал он, затем остановился, плотно сжимая губы. — Думаю, я знаю, что это значит.

— Правда? — Кёнсу мог прочитать знаки языка его тела, но он был слишком заинтересован, чтобы не спросить прямо. — Что это значит?

— Это значит, что я собираюсь сделать то, чего раньше не делал никогда. Нам нужно вернуться сейчас, уверен, что остальные будут…

— Нет, — Кёнсу протянул руку и перехватил предплечье Кая, отчего он вздрогнул и выронил набранный хворост. — Ты не можешь сбегать каждый раз, когда тебе не хочется о чём-то рассказывать. Что означает чёрный дракон?

— Он как-то связан с моей силой, — Кай недовольно цокнул и наклонился, чтобы собрать палки.

Казалось, он всерьёз задумался об этом и встал, повернувшись к Кёнсу и внимательно разглядывая его настойчивое выражение лица. Кёнсу на мгновение поколебался, видя напряжение Кая.

— А почему ты так интересуешься?

— А почему бы и нет? — спросил Кёнсу, и Кай сделал шаг в его сторону.

Кёнсу отступил.

— Ты единственный что-то скрываешь. Я думаю, это может быть очень важно.

Кай загнал его в ловушку и прижал спиной к дереву.

— Это не так уж и важно, — произнёс он хриплым голосом. — Что более важно, ты до сих пор зачем-то держишь свои палки.

Кёнсу посмотрел вниз, на свои руки, и незамедлительно уронил ветки к ногам.

* * *

— Нам стоит кого-нибудь отправить за ними? — голос Лу Ханя прозвучал над готовящейся на огне рыбе.

Когда Кёнсу и Кай не вернулись к тому времени, как успели вернуться Крис с Сухо с двумя полными охапками рыбы, оставшимся пришлось искать хворост заместо них.

— Их давно нет, и уже темнеет.

— Нет, — резко сказал Сухо, переворачивая рыбу на деревянном шампуре, чтобы та приготовилась равномернее. — Всё в порядке.

— Но…

— С ними всё _нормально_ , — настоял Сухо. — Кто хочет рыбу?

Сехун подошёл к огню и принёс обратно две рыбы, протягивая один из шампуров Лу Ханю.

— С ним всё хорошо, — как-то натянуто сказал Сехун, когда Лу Хань взял у него рыбу. Будто бы ему было иногда физически неприятно упоминать Кая. — Если с ними что-нибудь случится, то он просто телепортируется оттуда.

— Хм, — протянул Лу Хань себе под нос в знак согласия, откусил кусочек рыбы и тут же выплюнул его. — В ней есть кости!

— Ну, да, — губы Сехуна тронула лёгкая улыбка. — Это ведь рыба?

— Я знаю, но… — Лу Хань покраснел, стягивая с рыбы серебряную кожу. — Я никогда не ел рыбу, в которой оставались кости.

— Оу, — Сехун перевёл взгляд с рыбы на Лу Ханя. — Я могу очистить её от костей, если хочешь?

— Нет! — Лу Хань посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я смогу её съесть. Ничего страшного.

— Ну… Э-э, — начал Сехун, но Лу Хань уже надкусил рыбу.

Сехун запаниковал и протянул руку, чтобы убрать рыбу от его губ, когда что-то застряло в горле Лу Ханя, и он начал кашлять. Сехун без раздумий выпустил из рук свою рыбу, и та упала на землю рядом с ним.

— Оракул? — Сехун положил ладони на его плечи и слегка встряхнул. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, в порядке, — Лу Хань махнул ладонью, прежде чем высвободиться из рук Сехуна и наклониться вперёд в попытке прочистить горло.

Возможно ему не стоило есть кости. Он продолжал кашлять и оглядываться в поисках бурдюка с водой. Сехун судорожно кинулся на его поиски и даже снял крышку перед тем, как отдать. Лу Хань с благодарностью сделал несколько глотков, но в горле ещё кололо.

— Она застряла.

— Ты подавился? — отчаянно спросил Сехун. — Я думаю, Оракул задыхается!

— _Я не задыхаюсь_ , — Лу Хань ударил его бурдюком.

Он снова закашлялся, и мелкая кость вылетела из его рта. Лу Хань победно воскликнул. Пока Сехун продолжал суетиться над ним, в чём уже не было необходимости, Лу Хань заметил, что Кай с Кёнсу наконец-то вернулись. Лу Хань радостно вскочил на ноги и помчался отчитать Кая за то, что он так долго не мог собрать какие-то палки. В волосах Кёнсу были листья.

— Ты упал? — спросил Лу Хань, осматривая его.

Кай поднял руку и стряхнул листья с волос Кёнсу.

— Да, он упал. Споткнулся о корень дерева. Можешь считать, что так Шифтер Земли достигает гармонии с землёй.

Кёнсу ударил его кулаком в бок.

— У тебя вся спина в грязи, — Лу Хань наклонил голову набок.

— Он упал пару раз, — Кай потёр ушибленное место.

— _А где хворост?_ — Лу Хань прищурился.

Кёнсу внезапно посмотрел на свои пустые руки, и Лу Хань смог увидеть вспышку тревоги, в его ауре.

— Вот дерьмо. Мы забыли про него.

— Сухо будет вами недоволен, — Лу Хань поджал губы.

— Очевидно, что мы больше для этого не нужны, — Кай нахмурился и кивнул головой в сторону готовящейся на огне рыбы.

— Это дело принципа. Мы послали вас в лес, а вы оба не принесли ни одной ветки. Да если бы мы все не подняли свои…

— А что делал ты, пока мы ходили в лес, хм? — усмехнулся Кай.

— Я подавился рыбой, — церемонно ответил Лу Хань.

— Какая продуктивность! — Кай укоризненно покачал головой и взъерошил свои волосы.

Откуда-то позади Лу Ханя послышался потрескивающий звук огня. Кай фыркнул и обошёл его, чтобы получить свою порцию рыбы. Лу Хань повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Сехуна и заодно проводил Кая недовольным взглядом.

— Пойдём, — Лу Хань потянул Сехуна ближе к огню, чтобы они могли присоединиться к кругу остальных за ужином.

Сехун сел слева от него, а Кай справа. Кёнсу втиснулся с другой стороны, ближе к Каю. Лу Хань снова надкусил свою рыбу, и Кай показал ему, как нужно есть, чтобы не наткнуться на кость и не подавиться снова. Лу Хань почувствовал себя очень глупо.

Пока они ели, Кёнсу и Кай начали о чём-то перешёптываться друг с другом. Лу Хань не слышал их слов, но Кай явно чувствовал себя неуютно, зато он ощущал льющиеся из него эмоции. Их руки соприкасались, что лишь усиливало эффект.

— О чём вы двое шепчетесь?

Кёнсу наклонился к Лу Ханю через Кая и сказал: «Кай знает, что означает чёрный дракон из твоих видений.»

Губы Лу Ханя раскрылись в беззвучном «о».

— Расскажи нам!

В ауре Кая проявилась раздражительность, но Лу Хань был гораздо упрямее его и тоже испытывал это чувство.

— Нет. Не сейчас.

— Пожалуйста, — Лу Хань несколько секунд тянул это слово, но Кай был непреклонен.

— Пожалуйста что? — непонимающе спросил Исин.

— Пожалуйста скажи нам, что это за чёрный дракон из моих видений, — Лу Хань нежно ему улыбнулся, но аура Кая стала лишь мрачнее.

— Ты знаешь, что он означает? — Сухо оживился. — Это какой-то другой дракон, особенный? Они собираются прийти нам на помощь?

Кай поджал губы.

— Кай, — проскулил Кёнсу, прислонившись к его боку. — Скажи нам.

— Нет.

— _Кай_.

— Нет!

— Чонин, — позвал Лу Хань, может, его просьба будет эффективнее.

— Чонин, — с усмешкой повторил на ним Кёнсу.

На мгновение аура Кая изменилась так сильно, что это было похоже на пощёчину. Она излучала раздражительность и обиду, но где-то в её глубине остро чувствовалось возбуждение, и Лу Хань осознал, как Кай пытается искоренить его. К щекам Лу Ханя прилил жар, и он снова обратил внимание на свою рыбу, внезапно находя её очень интересной.

— Оракул? — спросил Сехун. — Ты в порядке? Ты так покраснел.

Кай издал странный звук, и Лу Хань решительно оградил себя от его ауры.

— Я в порядке, — пробормотал Лу Хань, бросив взгляд на Кая. Его друг выглядел подавленным.

— Чон… — снова начал Кёнсу, но Кай грубо оттолкнул его, и парень упал на землю с глухим звуком.

— Ладно, — рыкнул Кай. Его щёки окрасил заметный румянец. — Хорошо, я расскажу тебе.

Кёнсу вернулся в сидячее положение и пристально посмотрел на Кая. Остальные замолчали и посмотрели на него в ожидании. Кай выглядел чрезвычайно расстроенным, хотя его чувства просачивались и достигали Лу Ханя так, что он мог определить чувства Кая больше как взволнованность, а не огорчение.

— Он как-то связан со мной, — пробормотал Кай. — С моими силами. Я думаю.

— С твоими силами? — Сухо нахмурился. — Но ты можешь телепортироваться, это — твоя сила.

— Нет, тихо сказал Кёнсу. — Он может ещё кое-что. Да?

Кай кивнул, его взгляд стал темнее.

— Мои способности связаны с пространством так же, как и способности Лу Ханя со временем. Я могу больше, чем просто телепортироваться, — он нахмурился и покачал головой. — Я… Это трудно объяснить.

— Ты можешь нам показать? — тихо попросил Лу Хань и ободряюще сжал ладонь Кая.

— Могу.

Он не двигался, и выражение его лица осталось прежним, но Лу Хань отчётливо ощущал, как в Кае что-то меняется. Вокруг них потемнело, и сначала Лу Хань подумал, должно быть, солнце уже полностью зашло, но потом понял, что тени сгущались вокруг них и нагоняли темноту. Они было просто чёрными, их кромешная тьма напоминала открытые пусто́ты. Лу Хань поспешно отодвинул стопу от ближайшей тени, и Сюминь схватился за предплечье Сухо. Кай подобрал с земли камень размером с ладонь и небрежно бросил его в одну из своих странных теней. Он должен был остановиться и упасть на землю, но… Камень исчез в темноте без единого звука.

— Ты можешь вернуть его? — сипло спросил Крис.

— Нет, — решительно ответил Кай. — Так что лучше не подходите к ним.

Сюминь беспокойно ахнул, остальные выглядели не менее испуганными.

— Я могу оттуда вернуться. Я должен проходить сквозь это, эту тьму, эту пустоту каждый раз, как я телепортируюсь. Но когда я теряю что-то в ней, то оно пропадает навсегда. Я никогда не смогу отыскать эту вещь снова.

— То холодное место, это _оно?_ — спросил Кёнсу.

— Это всего лишь доля секунды, но да, — кивнул Кай. — Это похоже на… не знаю, на космос или может быть не космос. Не знаю, как оно работает, оно просто есть.

Кай потёр затылок. Наступила абсолютная тишина, пока все впитывали эту информацию, а теневые пусто́ты поглощали свет.

— Какое отношение это имеет к дракону? Которого видел Лу Хань, — Кёнсу посмотрел на Кая.

Пухлые губы Кая искривились в усмешке. А потом вдруг ближайшая к Кёнсу пустота начала двигаться, и из неё потянулась чёрная рука, чтобы схватить парня за лодыжку. Кёнсу заорал во весь голос, и рука скрылась в непроглядной тени, словно её никогда не было.

— ОНО ХОТЕЛО ЗАБРАТЬ МЕНЯ! — закричал он, обвиняя тень во всех грехах.

— Ты можешь оживить их? — спросил Сухо, по одну сторону от которого Сюминь всё ещё сжимал его руку, а с другой — сидел Тао с бледным лицом.

Кай задумался.

— Вроде того. Если тень была отброшена человеком, то я могу придать ей форму этого человека. Они не живые. Они не могут думать. Ну, не совсем. Я должен вложить в них свою энергию, чтобы заставить их что-то сделать. Это так изматывает.

Он ослабил свои силы, и чёрные тени немного посветлели, становясь обычными.

— Гораздо легче вытянуть тень из таких предметов, как камни. С людьми дело обстоит труднее, они гораздо больше, и вообще чем больше и сложнее существо, тем труднее мне применять к нему силу, — Кай посмотрел на дракона. — Но пока что мне это как-то удаётся.

— Ох, — глаза Исина загорелись догадкой. — Думаешь, Лу Хань видел теневую копию дракона?

— Вероятно, — Кай закусил нижнюю губу, — хотя я не понимаю, как это возможно.

— Но я видел, — Лу Хань невольно повторил этот жест за Каем. — Дракон был чёрным, как и твои тени.

— Я никогда не пытался продублировать её. Мне больно даже _думать_ об этом, — Кай покачал головой. — В таком случае я должен получить какое-нибудь невероятное магическое усиление своей силы, потому что у меня идёт кровь даже после обычных попыток.

— Хмм, — Лу Хань задумался и откинулся назад.

Крис подбросил веток в костёр.

— Теневой дракон, — задумчиво сказал он. — Я полагаю, это было бы очень полезно в условиях боя.

— Ну, учитывая, что один дракон Кая не смог навредить Фениксу никаким образом, — сказал Сехун, — я бы предположил, что нам это действительно понадобится.

— Чанёль очень сильный, — добавил Бэкхён. — Он не горит. Никогда не горел.

Нога Кёнсу была всё на том же месте, где её схватила тень, и Лу Хань подумал, что тот сейчас выйдет из себя, а то и взбесится. Однако Кёнсу взволнованно посмотрел на Кая и заговорил обо всех этих разных штуках, и что он мог бы сделать с такого рода силой. Лу Хань видел, что Кай немного ошарашен такой реакцией. Возможно он ожидал, что Кёнсу с громким криком сбежит от него в противоположном направлении.

— Ну, это не так уж и потрясающе, — буркнул Тао. — Крис может летать.

— Таоцзы, — прошипел Крис, но Тао проигнорировал его, угрюмо глядя на огонь. Большую часть ночи Тао пребывал в плохом расположении духа, и Лу Хань не видел никаких признаков улучшения настроения в его ауре.

— Что значит «летать»? — спросил Сухо.

— Люди не умеют летать, — отметил Сюминь.

— Крис умеет, — продолжил гнуть своё Тао. — Люди говорили, что он не имеет способностей Шифтера Воздуха, и я помог ему. Он может _летать_ …

— Цзытао, клянусь _Богом_ , — Крис накрыл ладонью рот Тао и успешно заткнул его.

Они толкали друг друга около минуты, прежде чем Тао удалось оттолкнуть его и окинуть Криса строптивым взглядом. После чего он поднялся на ноги и отошёл, направляясь в лес у окраины лагеря. Крис вздохнул и подкинул в огонь ещё одну палку, будто не зная чем ещё себя занять.

— Простите, — вздохнул Крис. — Он не был в столь дальних походах, тем более разбивать лагерь или искать себе еду. Он только привыкает ко всему этому.

— Может тебе стоит пойди за ним? — тихо поинтересовался Лу Хань, он больше не слышал шагов Тао среди деревьев.

— Нет, он не уйдёт далеко, — ответил ему Крис. — Он ещё ребёнок, но достаточно умён, чтобы понять, что в одиночку ему не справиться ни с лагерем, ни с поиском обратной дороги до него. Скоро вернётся.

— В смысле он — ребёнок? — усмехнулся Кай. — Он же Верховный Шифтер Воздуха. Или был им. Ему почти столько же, сколько и мне.

— Подождите, — перебил его Сухо. — Это неважно, он сказал, что ты можешь _летать_.

Крис невыразительно взглянул на Сухо, а затем обратился к Каю: «То, что он — Верховный Шифтер Воздуха ещё не значит, что он не ребёнок. Что ты вообще о нём знаешь?»

— Ну, я провёл последние пять лет на Земле Костей, — подчеркнул Кай. — Не так уж и много, разве что новый Верховный Шифтер отыскал путь ко мне.

— Причина, по которой он ведёт себя как своевольный ребёнок кроется в том, что он и _есть_ своевольный ребёнок, — пояснил Крис. — Ему всего шестнадцать.

Рядом с костром раздался шумный выдох.

— Ты _шутишь?_ — недоверчиво спросил Сухо.

— Нет. Вовсе нет.

— Но ведь он — Верховный Шифтер Воздуха. Он был им в течение _двух лет_.

— Именно, — Крис встал, вглядываясь в лес, будто он мог увидеть Тао в такой темноте. — Они заставили его занять эту должность, когда ему было всего четырнадцать. У него не было выбора.

— Как я мог этого не знать? — возмутился Сухо.

— Потому что они знали, что остальные Царства будут в ужасе. Нельзя назначать ребёнка Верховным Шифтером, это жестоко. Но мы нуждались в нём, и Тао был лучшим из нас, пусть и в таком возрасте. Старейшины знали, что он не будет вечно маленьким, он вырастет и, вероятно, так и останется самым сильным Шифтером. И он стал. Он является им сейчас, это и привело нас сюда.

— Ты говоришь так, будто одобряешь эти последствия, — тихо сказал Бэкхён, из-за чего Крис перевёл на него удивлённый взгляд и нахмурился.

— Поверь мне, если когда-нибудь ответственные за это люди были бы наказаны… Я бы с радостью сделал это сам. Но тогда я не в силах был что-либо изменить, тем более теперь. Я просто должен убедиться, что он уже приспособился к этому.

— Я бы никогда не взял его с нами, если бы знал, — Сухо устало потёр лицо ладонью.

— Зато он достаточно взрослый для того, чтобы Старейшины втянули его в войну, — фыркнул Крис. — Достаточно взрослый, чтобы стоять на поле боя.

Сухо слабо простонал. Лу Хань вздрогнул, охваченный чувством вины; ведь всё это происходило у него перед носом, а он даже не подозревал об этом. Каждый раз когда он когда-либо встречал Тао, то никогда не задумывался о его возрасте. Лу Хань прекрасно знал, каково это, быть четырнадцатилетним испуганным мальчиком, которого вынуждают занять положение, которого он никогда не хотел и которое должен был терпеть всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Это только мне так кажется, или Царство Воздуха на самом деле всё испортило? — спросил Исин.

— Нет, — устало ответил Кай. — Не только тебе.

Лу Хань едва сдержал волнение, которое почувствовал из-за слов Кая, и прижался к нему, стараясь его хоть как-то утешить.

— Кому-нибудь из вас есть шестнадцать? Скажите сейчас, пожалуйста, — голос Сухо звучал довольно утомлённо.

— Мне восемнадцать, — признался Сехун.

Сухо тяжело вздохнул и уставился на костёр, слово хотел немедленно в него броситься. Сюминь похлопал его по плечу.

— Дети или нет, какая теперь разница? — тихо спросил Чэнь. — Множество других детей может погибнуть, так почему бы нам не бороться за них? Крис прав. Это война. И мы можем оказаться единственной надеждой для наших стран.

— Всё это чересчур удручающе, — вздохнул Сехун.

— Я так не думаю, — Лу Хань ткнул его локтем. — Если бы Царство Огня победило, думаю, я бы _увидел_ это. Ещё ничего не определено. Наше будущее зависит от нас самих. Мы сможем.

Вдруг справа от них раздался громкий хруст. Все сразу насторожились, Сехун прикрыл Лу Ханя собой, но это был всего лишь Тао, возвращающийся обратно на огромной скорости. Он ворвался на поляну и вцепился в руку Криса так крепко, что тот чуть не упал. Крис встревоженно посмотрел на него.

— Что там случилось? — спросил он, стараясь удержать Тао на одном месте, чтобы осмотреть.

— Там был огромный паук! — Тао сделал глубокий вдох и почти закричал. — Он приземлился мне на лицо.

Спустя секунду тишины все взорвались от хохота. Исин сполз на землю и почти катался по ней. Тао выглядел весьма обиженным их реакцией. Крис с огромным трудом сохранил невозмутимое выражение лица, обнял Тао за плечи и потянул его к разложенным на земле спальным мешкам.

— Всё нормально, — сказал он так ободряюще, как только мог. — Он уполз. Тебе следует поспать.

Медленно, но верно они все переместились к спальным мешкам, кроме Кая и Кёнсу, которые снова взяли первую смену. На этот раз Лу Хань даже не посмотрел в сторону своего спального места. Вместо этого он подождал, пока Сехун не заберётся в свой спальник, занимая свою половину, и затем залез к нему. Лу Хань обнял его за талию и уткнулся лицом в грудь. Сехун явно не возражал его действиям, лишь вздохнул, обнимая Лу Ханя за плечи.

— Спокойной ночи, Лу Хань, — пробормотал Сехун.

— Спокойной ночи, Сехун, — Лу Хань постарался скрыть безграничную радость в своём голосе.


	4. 15

Сехун лежал на своём одеяле и смотрел на небосклон. Солнце уже начало медленно заходить, а ярко-синий небесный цвет сменился оттенками оранжевого и жёлтого. Когда он так смотрел на небо, что делал довольно часто в последнее время, ему казалось, что он снова вернулся в Царство Воздуха, вернулся домой, а не скрывался в окружении одних лишь гор и лесов на границе Царства Земли как какой-то предатель, коими их считало Царство Воздуха.

Они прибыли в Царство Земли несколько дней назад и быстро подыскали себе довольно безопасное место для укрытия, чтобы выгадать момент прохождения армии Царства Огня рядом с ними. Кёнсу определил лучшее место для этих целей, чувствуя себя дома определённо лучше, нежели где-либо в Царстве Воздуха. Здесь ему было гораздо удобнее использовать свои способности Шифтера Земли, чтобы отыскать скрытое место, которое экранировало бы их от воздействия прочих стихий, и с которого они могли бы видеть проходившую под ними армию Царства Огня.

Они оказались высоко в горах, на скалистом выступе горного хребта, что предоставило им отличную точку обзора и гарантию того, что снизу их никто не сможет заметить. С высоты хребта они могли видеть на несколько миль на восток Царства Воздуха, на юге виднелось тусклое красноватое свечение на линии горизонта от пустынь Царства Огня. На самом деле здесь не было достаточно места, чтобы спрятать целого дракона, поэтому Каю пришлось отправить её на охоту. Всё же Принц Кёнсу привёл их в идеальное место, однако Сехуну уже надоело находиться в окружении гор, он устал лишь беспомощно смотреть в сторону своей родины. С каждым днём он всё больше скучал по дому, и факт того, что теперь он — разыскиваемый преступник, который _не может_ вернуться, заставлял парня чувствовать себя ещё хуже.

Небо потемнело. Сехун заставил себя подняться и сесть прямо, его плечи ссутулились, и парень потянулся после долгого лежания на твёрдой земле. Его взгляд остановился на Лу Хане и Кае по его правую сторону, они сидели близко друг к другу у костра и тихо разговаривали. Через мгновение Лу Хань рассмеялся над тем, что сказал ему Кай, прикрывая губы одной ладонью и нежно касаясь плеча Кая другой. Кай ухмыльнулся ему. Сехун тихо рыкнул, неуклюже встал на ноги и пошёл в сторону деревьев, следуя по тропинке примятой травы, которую проложили остальные.

— Не уходи далеко, — окликнул его Сухо, — скоро станет совсем темно.

Сехун что-то благодарно пробормотал ему в ответ и продолжил свой путь. До выступа хребта было недалеко, и теперь Сехун знал этот путь достаточно хорошо. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы выйти на горный выступ, откуда открывался вид на горизонт и хоть ненадолго, но весь мир был у него как на ладони. Этой ночью обычную её черноту нарушили сотни красных мерцающих огней вдалеке, на линии горизонта.

Его первой мыслью стало то, что это могли быть огни города, и Сехуну потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить одну деталь — прежде он никогда не видел города в том направлении. Когда он понял, что это были за огни, то невольно выдохнул с тихим стоном, полным тревоги и внезапного всепоглощающего страха. Сехун сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы успокоиться.

Сегодня до захода солнца Кай сказал, что армия Царства Огня, наконец, приближается, но в дневное время суток её не было видно. Теперь она растянулась по линии горизонта и выглядела значительно больше, чем Сехун мог припомнить. Также он знал, что это бесспорно означало смерть. Если ему повезёт, то это произойдёт безболезненно, но, учитывая то, что Царство Огня пыталось сделать с Чэнем за одну лишь попытку поговорить с Чанёлем… Они все будут страдать в агонии, будучи сожжёнными заживо. Они собираются _похитить_ Феникса. Сама мысль об этом казалась невозможной, когда им предстояло вести диалог с одним Фениксом, не говоря уже о такой огромной армии.

И снова Сехун задался вопросом, о чём думают остальные, не чувствует ли кто-нибудь из них надвигающийся страх, который чувствовал он. Даже если так, никто этого не показывал. Впрочем, как и он сам.

— У тебя такое мрачное настроение, — произнёс мягкий голос, заставивший Сехуна подпрыгнуть.

— Ты же обещал не использовать на мне свою силу, — проворчал Сехун, на что Лу Хань улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его плеча.

Это движение напомнило то, как Лу Хань недавно касался Кая, и Сехун едва сдержал себя, чтобы не отпрянуть по привычке.

— Мне и не нужно пытаться использовать силу, чтобы почувствовать тебя, — вздохнул Лу Хань. — Твоё лицо угрюмее обычного.

— Смотри, — Сехун указал на огни.

Улыбка Лу Ханя дрогнула, и Сехуну стало дурно оттого, что он его запугивает, но сейчас это может быть необходимо. Сехун всё ещё надеялся, что возможно Лу Хань образумится и позволит ему вернуть себя в Капитолий Царства Воздуха. Оно непременно возрадуется его возвращению, и даже если Царство Огня победит в войне, навряд ли они убьют Лу Ханя. Будучи Оракулом, он слишком ценен. Но здесь, одетый как и все в одежду Царства Воды, он будет убит без каких-либо сомнений.

— Я знаю, — тихо сказал Лу Хань, разглядывая лицо Сехуна, а не горизонт. — _Знаю_.

— Вы уверены, что не позволите мне забрать вас назад… — прошептал Сехун, но Лу Хань осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев его губ.

— Я не думаю, что мы умрём здесь. Я не… Я пытался почувствовать, и, может, это прозвучит высокомерно, но я бы смог предвидеть собственную смерть.

Сехун вздрогнул от перспективы не только своей ближайшей смерти, но и смерти Лу Ханя. Он отправился в это опрометчивое путешествие потому, что хотел защитить Лу Ханя, и уже начал было думать, что эта задача оказалась для него непосильной. А надвигающаяся армия Царства Огня вообще делала её невыполнимой. Даже присутствие Лу Ханя не способствовало облегчению.

— Пойдём, — тихо позвал Лу Хань, взял ладонь Сехуна в свою и потянул. — Сухо свистом оповестил о смене дозора. А ещё от таких мыслей у тебя скоро начнётся депрессия.

— Не правда.

— Правда. Ты думаешь об этом в одиночестве.

Он сжал ладонь Сехуна крепче, когда тот хотел отойти, но вздохнул и позволил Лу Ханю привести себя обратно к лагерю. Когда они вернулись, все уже расселись у костра небольшими группами по двое-трое человек. Кай сидел рядом с Кёнсу, что, как заметил Сехун, Кай делал довольно часто.

« _Отлично_ , — подумал Сехун, когда Лу Хань перехватил его запястье и предложил сесть на свободное место, — _значит, он не будет говорить с Оракулом_.»

— Там огни на горизонте, — объявил Сехун, как только сел. — Армия Царства Огня определённо приближается.

— Армия Царства Огня всегда приближается, — пробормотал Тао.

Он сидел, подперев подбородок руками и упершись локтями в бёдра, и угрюмо смотрел на огонь. Настроение Тао так и не улучшилось с самого первого дня их похода, и сейчас все просто научились игнорировать его.

— Сейчас она действительно приближается, — тихо сказал Лу Хань.

— Да, так что, — Сухо хлопнул в ладоши, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, — я думаю, теперь нам как никогда важно изменить распределение партнёров для дежурства.

— Но мне нравится существующее распределение смен, — Тао посмотрел на Сухо. — Думаю, нам стоит оставить всё так, как есть.

— Поддерживаю, — подхватил Кёнсу, но Сухо оглядел их обоих недовольным взглядом.

— Учитывая то, что вы оба просто спите на своих сменах, я вас не виню, — хмыкнул Сухо, на что Тао обиженно выдохнул, а Кёнсу покраснел.

— Смысл двух человек на смене состоит в том, чтобы _не давать друг другу спать_ , — продолжил Сухо, — и я уже устал вставать посреди ночи, чтобы сходить в туалет, и видеть, как оба дозорных спят. Так что?

— Подождите, — удивлённо произнёс Сехун, — это значит, что Лу Хань тоже…

— _Нет_ , — настойчиво перебил его Сухо. — Лу Хань освобождается от дежурства. Я не собираюсь заставлять его проходить через это, когда он и так неважно себя чувствует.

— Простите, — смущённо сказал Лу Хань. — Мне может стать хуже из-за всех этих видений, что истощают меня.

После этих слов Лу Хань зевнул, подчёркивая свою точку зрения. Сехун подавил в себе волну беспокойства. В течение многих лет Лу Хань был под защитой, и сейчас не удивительно, что он мог заболеть после того, как был втянут в этот поход. Сехун надеялся, что сейчас когда они, наконец, остановились, Лу Хань восстановится, однако он с каждой минутой становился всё более сонным. Сухо махнул рукой в его направлении, пропуская извинения Лу Ханя мимо ушей.

— Нас всё равно нечётное количество, так что один человек был бы без партнёра, если бы Лу Хань присоединился. Но суть в том, что нам нужно составить новое распределение и график дежурств.

— Мы все можем выбрать того, кого не жаль было бы разбудить, — предложил Кёнсу, глядя на Тао.

— Нет, этого я вам не доверю, — категорически отрезал Сухо. — Мы сделаем это по воле случая.

— Оу, так мы закроем глаза и будем кидаться камнями, и тот, в кого попадёт камень, станет нашим новым напарником? — саркастически спросил Исин.

— Вы именно так выбирали себе партнёров в Школе Целительства? — Крис посмотрел на Исина и закатил глаза. — Какие ещё будут предложения?

— Это первое, что пришло мне в голову, — Исин пожал плечами.

— Нет. Просто нет, — вздохнул Сухо и стянул с пояса пустой кожаный мешочек. — Дайте мне какую-нибудь маленькую личную вещь. Я буду вытаскивать их из мешка по две за раз, так и определим партнёра.

Вдруг они все начали колебаться, смотря друг на друга, чтобы увидеть ту вещь, которую они отдадут Сухо. Сехун порылся в карманах, чтобы найти свой значок Шифтера Воздуха; он снял его со своей униформы, когда переодевался, но сохранил значок на память. Он бросил значок в мешок и увидел, как другие отдают похожие безделушки; по примеру Сехуна, Исин, Сухо и Сюминь положили в мешок свои Шифтерские значки. Кёнсу нахмурился, роясь в своей сумке, и, наконец, вернулся с монетой своего Царства. Тао поднял обе руки и залез под воротник, снимая с шеи подвеску. Сехун даже не знал, что Тао её носит. Это были серебряные песочные часы, символ его дома, если Сехун правильно помнил. После того, как Тао опустил подвеску к остальным предметам, он сразу помог Крису снять с запястья браслет. Сехун уже видел его, этот браслет, который был сделан из серебра с выгравированным драконом на плоском серебряном овале. Возможно, это был чей-то подарок. Бэкхён снял с пальца обычное золотое кольцо, и Чэнь тоже опустил в мешок кольцо, напоминающее своей формой скорпиона. Кай просто вздохнул, глядя на них.

— Мне на самом деле нечего туда положить.

Кёнсу поднял руку и стянул с волос Исина кожаную верёвку, которой тот обычно убирал волосы с лица, и опустил её в мешок. Исин недовольно поджал губы, когда его волосы упали на лицо.

— Вот, пусть она будет тобой.

— Теперь я не вижу, — возмутился Исин, убирая волосы с глаз.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Кай, чей голос заглушил Сухо, который перехватил рукой открытый конец мешка и теперь тряс его, чтобы перемешать все вещи.

Содержимое мешка звонко звенело, поскольку бо́льшая его часть была из металла.

— Не поцарапай моё кольцо, — проворчал Чэнь.

Сухо перестал трясти мешок и засунул в него руку, доставая с удивлённым взглядом подвеску Тао и монету Кёнсу. Тао простонал, и Кёнсу тихо усмехнулся.

— Ты и я, малыш. Ты и я.

Затем Сухо вытащил свой значок и кольцо Чэня. Сюминь издал странный звук, но Сухо не обратил на него никакого внимания и снова полез в мешок. На этот раз он вытащил кожаную верёвку Кая, в которой запутался значок Сехуна. У Сехуна перехватило дыхание, и он вырвал свой значок из рук Сухо, смотря вниз, на значок, как на предателя.

— Кай и Сехун! — Лу Хань произнёс это так, словно эта перспектива пришлась ему по душе.

Сехун не думал, что сможет разделить такие же светлые чувства. Кай обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Сехуна, и усмехнулся. Затем Лу Хань что-то прошептал на ухо Каю, и они оба рассмеялись. Сехун сжал в ладони свой серебряный значок. Он смутно отметил для себя оставшиеся новые пары: Сюминь и Бэкхён, Крис и Исин. Большинству из них выпало быть в паре с людьми, которых они знали недостаточно хорошо, так что, по крайней мере, Сехуну не единственному будет неловко. Может, если ему повезёт, то он сможет закончить свою смену, не сказав Каю ни слова. Сехун оглянулся и увидел, что Кай снова улыбается ему. В последнее время Сехуну не слишком везло.

— Ты спутал цепочку, — заныл Тао, пытаясь распутать узел на подвеске.

Сухо посмотрел на него так, будто хотел последовать недавнему совету Исина и бросить в голову Тао камень. Но Крис быстро спросил: «Ну, теперь смены изменены, и нам следует лечь спать. Кто возьмёт первую?»

— Обычно я её беру, — ответил Кай.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Сухо.

— Подождите, — удивлённо моргнул Сехун, — я не…

— Кай и Сехун первые, — оповестил всех Сухо. — Затем, я думаю, через пару часов Сюминь и Бэкхён. Затем я с Чэнем, если он не против, потом Тао с Кёнсу и, наконец, Крис и Исин.

У Сехуна возникло стойкое ощущение, что Крис и Исин были последними, потому что они мягче всех будили пинками по утрам.

— Но я ещё не согласился, — развёл руками Сехун, но все, тихо переговариваясь, уже направились к своим спальникам, чтобы немного поспать до начала своей смены.

Через мгновение Сехун вздохнул и сдался, вставая с места. Лу Хань направился прямиком к спальнику Сехуна.

— Я буду держать его в тепле для тебя! — сказал он и махнул рукой, и Сехун невольно сел обратно, вспыхнув до корней волос от внезапных образов, которые заполнили его голову.

Сехун помотал головой, чтобы прогнать эти видения, и сказал себе, что он _определённо не должен_ думать об Оракуле в таком ключе. Кай начал смеяться над ним, на что Сехун ответил сердитым взглядом. Через несколько минут все улеглись по своим местам, и тишина наступила довольно быстро. Никто больше не бодрствовал, разговаривая, как это было обычно в начале их путешествия, когда оно казалось захватывающим. Теперь же все старались заснуть как можно быстрее.

Сехун сидел, глядя на яркие всполохи огня, и отчаянно пытался перестать думать о том, что сказал ему Лу Хань, но постоянно вспоминал об их поцелуе в Царстве Воздуха. Они не целовались после того раза, и Сехун не знал, был ли он больше рад этому или разочарован. Несмотря ни на что, как только эта смена закончится, Лу Хань будет ждать его… От этой мысли лицо парня начало гореть.

— Я так облажался, — Сехун провёл ладонью по лицу.

— О чём думаешь? — кто-то плюхнулся рядом с ним.

— _Ни о чём_ , — Сехун ответил грубее, чем хотел бы. — Ничего такого, о чём тебе следовало знать.

Дружелюбное выражение лица Кая немного изменилось, когда Сехун отстранился.

— Я просто спросил, — пробормотал Кай, заваливаясь на спину.

— Прости, — Сехун чувствовал себя виноватым и ненавидел себя за это.

— Да забей, тебе не нужно… — голос Кая осёкся, и он повернул голову к огню.

Это будет долгая ночь.

* * *

Огонь медленно угасал. Бэкхён подложил несколько сухих веток и придал огню небольшой импульс своей энергии Шифтера, наблюдая, как пламя костра разгоралось вновь. Здесь ему постоянно было прохладно — сказывалась смена привычной ему равнинной местности на гористую. Бэкхён с трудом сдержал свой зевок ладонью, чувствуя, как его челюсть вот-вот треснет от такой безудержной силы сна.

Сидевший напротив него Сюминь поднял голову и посмотрел на парня через огонь. В отличие от Бэкхёна, который, сгорбившись, предпочитал сидеть близко к огню, Сюминь, даже не надев плащ, сидел чуть дальше от невыносимого жара. Бэкхён предположил, что таким образом сказывается влияние жизни в знаменитом Капитолии Царства Воды, который был построен над ледником. Бэкхёну стало немного зави́дно; в этом путешествии ему бы пригодилась способность проявления стойкости к пониженным температурам.

— Тебе нужен ещё один плащ? — тихо спросил Сюминь. — Ты можешь взять мой.

— Нет, — покачал головой Бэкхён и спрятал подбородок в густой мех. — Думаю, если я согреюсь, то засну.

— Брать одну из самых ранних смен всегда трудно, — сказал Сюминь, переводя взгляд на огонь. — Чувствуешь, как засыпаешь, а потом просыпаешься, и для тебя не прошло много времени. Хотя в реальности прошло.

Бэкхён кивнул ему в знак согласия. Когда Кай разбудил, ему потребовалось добрых пять минут, прежде чем он смог держать глаза открытыми. Завтра нужно будет попытаться взять для них первую или последнюю смену; эти серединные смены были слишком тяжёлыми для него. Кай был чертовски проницателен, когда всегда требовал себе первую смену.

Бэкхён зашевелился, подтягивая нижнюю часть плаща ближе к ногам, и в этот момент украшения на его тыльной стороне ладони слегка зазвенели. Он смог продолжить носить их несколько дней назад, когда бинты были сняты, и Исин объявил о его полном исцелении. На его ладонях остались крестовидные шрамы, но возможность снова надеть свои украшения помогла парню чувствовать себя собой. Сюминь снова посмотрел на него, опуская взгляд на руки Бэкхёна, которые тот скрыл в тепле плаща.

— Это символ твоей силы? — спросил Сюминь, хотя его слова прозвучали утвердительно.

Бэкхён кивнул ему: «И напоминание всегда знать своё место в мире.»

— Думаю, было бы ужасно, — Сюминь поморщился, — если бы мне постоянно напоминали… ну, ты знаешь.

— Это не обязательно означает напоминание о том, что когда-то я был слугой, — Бэкхён мягко улыбнулся. — Это способ сдерживать себя от необдуманных поступков. Каким бы сильным я ни был, мне не следует забывать, что я — всего лишь человек.

Это было то, о чём Чанёль часто забывал, хотя иногда он нуждался в Бэкхёне, который выбивал из него всю спесь. Сюминь всем своим видом показывал, что задумался об этом.

— Царство Огня кажется весьма лояльным к таким… необычным силам, что есть у тебя.

— Если у тебя есть способности, то Царство Огня тебя всему обучит, — Бэкхён отмахнулся от него. — Им всё равно, какие у тебя способности, пока они могут их использовать.

— Думаю, мне это куда больше нравится. Просто это кажется странным.

— Твоё Царство непреклонно в этом аспекте, но вы не так уж и плохи, как Царство Воздуха. Ваша проблема в том, что вы все придерживаетесь политике сохранения чистоты силы, и поэтому теряете множество способных людей в этом процессе, — Бэкхён кивнул головой в сторону спящих. — Посмотри на Криса. Кто знает, какого рода Шифтером он мог бы стать, если бы у него был шанс. Или ты, если на то пошло.

— Я не очень хороший Шифтер, — Сюминь покраснел и отвёл взгляд, стоило Бэкхёну посмотреть ему в глаза. — Даже со своими особенными способностями.

— Ты хороший Шифтер, — возразил Бэкхён. — Ты хорош в своих способностях, однако привык к сильному подавлению, и теперь тебе трудно их выпустить.

Сюминь вытянул ноги, ничего не отвечая, и Бэкхён вздохнул. Им нужно было продолжать разговаривать, чтобы не заснуть и заставить голову работать. Когда Бэкхёна оставляли в покое, он невольно возвращался к мысли о Чанёле, который стремительно приближался со своей армией. От этого желудок Бэкхёна скрутило. Он не был уверен в том, что вообще сможет испытывать такие чувства, но та тонкая нить страха давно проложила свой путь к Фениксу. Из-за этого Бэкхён испытывал чувство вины и по-прежнему любил Чанёля, и снова хотел увидеть его любым доступным способом. Он чувствовал себя последним дураком.

Плащ соскользнул со спины Бэкхёна, и парень моргнул и поднял голову, понимая, что ушёл в себя. Сюминь накинул на его плечи ещё один плащ.

— Всё нормально, — прошептал Сюминь, когда Бэкхён попытался взбодрить себя. — Ты можешь поспать. Я не возражаю.

— Нет, я не должен спать, в этом и весь смысл нашего…

— Не волнуйся, — перебил его Сюминь. — Смена длится не так уж и долго, и я не чувствую себя уставшим. Поверь, Сухо не будет на меня злиться, если узнает.

Бэкхён мог бы с ним поспорить, но в лесу было тихо, и он так устал. Он поуютнее устроился в новом плаще и позволил себе закрыть глаза.

Некоторое время спустя его разбудил исполненный страха и тревоги крик Сюминя. Бэкхён открыл глаза, быстро просыпаясь как никогда прежде, его сердце забилось сильнее, и он вскочил на ноги вслед за своим партнёром по дежурству. Бэкхён отчаянно огляделся вокруг, пытаясь понять причину страха Сюминя, и мельком увидел нескольких одетых во всё чёрное мужчин, которые стояли над телами их спящих товарищей. Бэкхён почувствовал, как энергия и эмоции внезапно покинули всё тело, заставив его вернуться в ту ночь, когда он проснулся и увидел мужчин в чёрном, что стояли у их с Чанёлем кровати. Он постарался успокоиться и высвободить немного энергии из своих ладоней, но понял, что как и в тот раз тело не слушается его, и паника встала комом в горле.

Затем Сюминь вытянул перед собой руку, и один из мужчин в чёрном начал кричать от ужасной раздирающей изнутри боли. Его сподвижники бросились к своим целям, Бэкхён заметил в темноте вспышку стали и услышал крик Кёнсу, и участники похода начали шевелиться, просыпаясь от звуков тревоги. Кричавший мужчина отступил, чуть не споткнувшись, и человек, над которым тот стоял сел, и Бэкхён узнал в нём Сухо, который не понимал, что происходит.

Бэкхён тоже ничего не понимал. Мужчина, который пытался напасть на Сухо, схватился за лицо. Воздух вокруг него начал рябить как в жаркие дни в Царстве Огня. Затем его кожа покраснела, пар начал подниматься со всей открытой поверхности кожи, словно она горела, и когда крики достигли невозможного уровня, кожа начала пузыриться и плоть отходить от костей. Тогда Сюминь тоже закричал.

Кажется Кай достаточно пришёл в себя после сна, чтобы в полной мере осознать происходившее. Потому что Бэкхён вскрикнул, когда заметил, как один из нападавших внезапно упал в чёрную пустоту под ногами. Мужчина в чёрном тихо вскрикнул от страха и исчез.

К тому моменту вскипевший заживо человек тихо лежал на земле. Последний из мужчин в чёрном обогнул фигуры в мехах и одеялах, направляясь к деревьям, прежде чем кто-либо смог бы его схватить. Бэкхён зарычал, пытаясь заставить своё тело отреагировать, но, казалось, уже слишком поздно — мужчина вот-вот скроется. Ночь осветила вспышка молнии, внезапная и быстрая, которая поразила бегущего человека. У него не было ни малейшего шанса закричать, прежде чем его тело разорвало на куски. Последовавший за молнией раскат грома был настолько громким, что погрузил весь мир в звенящую тишину.

Бэкхён огляделся и увидел, как находившийся наполовину в своём спальнике Чэнь прижал ладонь к земле. Он пристально смотрел на то место, где только что был человек, которого он убил. Чэнь закрыл глаза на минуту, прежде чем вылезти из своего спального места. Бэкхён вздрогнул, обхватывая себя руками.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Сухо дрожавшим голосом.

— Нет, — слабо ответил Тао, — кажется, меня задело.

— Исин, — позвал Кай, паника в его голосе росла с каждой секундой. — Исин, ты мне нужен! О Боги, Исин, пожалуйста, просто _немедленно подойди сюда_ …

Исин выполз из своего спутавшегося одеяла и бросился к Каю, который стоял на коленях рядом с кем-то. Бэкхён неуверенно подошёл к ним, пытаясь понять, кому нужна помощь.

Кёнсу всё ещё лежал на своём одеяле, он откинул в сторону мех, когда проснулся. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, лицо бледным, ладонь сжимала ладонь Кая. В темноте, когда все начали толпиться вокруг них, заслоняя свет костра, Бэкхёну потребовалось мгновение, чтобы увидеть торчавший из живота Кёнсу нож.

— Не трогай! — резко сказал Исин, когда Кай потянулся к ножу.

— Ему же больно, — всхлипнул Кай.

— Я смогу помочь ему, — успокоил его Исин. — Я смогу. Просто… Мне нужно… Я ещё не работал с такими серьёзными ранениями, так что просто заткнитесь и дайте мне сосредоточиться.

Кай послушно замолчал и вздохнул от отчаяния, сжимая ладонь Кёнсу, когда Исин осторожно прикоснулся пальцами рядом с раной.

— Мне нужен свет.

Бэкхён постарался собраться с мыслями, кончики его пальцев начало покалывать. Вскоре они начали сиять, а затем и вся ладонь. Постепенно её сияние стало ярче. Он опустился на колени и позволил Исину взять себя за руку, чтобы тот мог направить свет. С новым источником света Бэкхён заметил, как пот стекает со лба Целителя.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Исин, затем добавил громче. — Мне нужны бинты, игла для шитья и кто-нибудь с твёрдой рукой, чтобы вытащить нож. Потому что в ту секунду, как он выйдет, мне нужно будет приступить к работе.

Ладони Целителя начали светиться бледно-голубым светом, краем глаза Бэкхён заметил, что кто-то пошёл за бинтами. Остальные беспокойно перемещались вокруг них, за пределами круга света, и Бэкхён услышал, как вдалеке кто-то заплакал.

Сухо сел рядом с Бэкхёном и мягко обхватил ладонью рукоять ножа.

— Скажи когда.

Исин закрыл глаза. Его ладони светились так ярко, что свет стал практически белым.

— Сейчас. Быстро и осторожно.

Лицо Сухо исказилось, он начал поднимать сжимающую нож руку, и Кёнсу закричал, его тело мелко затряслось от болевых мышечных спазмов. Кай склонился над ним и погладил по голове, помогая успокоиться. Когда клинок вышел из его тела, кровь начала свободно хлестать из раны. Исин надавил на неё обеими ладонями, и кровь просочилась сквозь его пальцы. Целитель что-то бормотал себе под нос, он нахмурился от напряжения и закрыл глаза. Долгое время казалось, что ничего не происходит. Бэкхён понял, что Кай тихо плакал, и его слёзы впитывались в землю рядом с головой Кёнсу. Позади он расслышал, как Крис что-то бормочет, и Тао ему отвечает. Слишком тихо, чтобы разобрать слова.

— Кай, — рядом появилось белое в смеси исходившего от Бэкхёна и Исина света лицо Лу Ханя. — Кай, ты должен…

Одна его рука лежала на плече Кая, другая сжимала тунику стоявшего рядом Сехуна, который постоянно переводил взял от одного места к другому в поисках возможной скрытой угрозы.

— Лу Хань, нет, — Кай отмахнулся от него. — Нет.

Он провёл ладонью по волосам Кёнсу, и тот моргнул, медленно поднимая взгляд на Кая. По крайней мере, Кёнсу старался оставаться в сознании.

— Я в порядке. С ним тоже всё будет хорошо. Мы… всё нормально… _он не умрёт, перестань на меня так смотреть!_

Лу Хань наклонился назад и от ужаса прислонил ладонь ко рту.

— Исин, — тихо позвал Сухо, и Бэкхён заметил, как из носа Целителя потекла кровь.

— Знаю, — ответил Исин. — Это плохо. Но мне нужно восстановить его органы. Я не могу остановиться сейчас.

— Ты и себя убьёшь, — зашипел Сухо. — Делай, что можешь.

— Я знаю свой предел, — раздражённо выдохнул Исин. — И я знаю, что делаю.

— Помоги ему, — отчаянно прошептал Кай. — Пожалуйста.

— Кай, — пробормотал Кёнсу.

Он попытался сказать что-то ещё, но получилось крайне неразборчиво. Кай наклонился и прислонился лбом ко лбу Кёнсу. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Исин отстранился и, шатаясь, чуть не завалился на спину. Сухо поддержал его за плечи. Лицо Целителя было в подтёках засохшей крови, которая тонкой дорожкой струилась даже из глаз.

— Мне нужна нить, — сказал он, почти задыхаясь. — Быстро. И бинты.

Кто-то своевременно вложил необходимое ему в руки, и Исин принялся за работу, умудряясь быть точным даже с кровью на лице и руках. Кёнсу тихо застонал от боли, когда игла проходила сквозь его кожу. Остальная часть лагеря была довольно тихой. Как только Исин закончил с этим, он вытер руки и перевязал бинтами живот Кёнсу, предварительно намазав рану липкой целебной мазью.

— Его внутренним органам ничего не угрожает, но я не смог полностью восстановить кожу. Я начал процесс её заживления, но мне пришлось остановиться. Я поработаю с ним завтра, но пока что эту роль за меня выполняют швы. Я же говорил, что помогу ему.

Кай отпустил Кёнсу и обессиленно упал рядом, Сухо нервно провёл рукой по своему лицу.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Кай, смотря вверх. На его лице высохли следы слёз, но его выражение по-прежнему оставалось несчастным.

— Я не могу, — Лу Хань выдохнул со слабым стоном и отошёл ближе к деревьям, куда его стошнило. Сехун подошёл к нему и успокаивающе погладил по спине.

— Тао? — Исин встал на ноги и вытер лицо. — Куда тебя ранили?

— С ума сошёл? — вскрикнул Крис. — Я уже помог ему, он просто получил синяк на руке, когда откатился по земле от атаки. Теперь лучше сядь, пока тебе самому не стало хуже.

Исин покачнулся, и Бэкхён быстро встал, чтобы удержать его от падения, Чэнь подхватил Исина за свободную руку. Вместе они помогли ему вернуться и осторожно лечь на свой спальник. Чэнь поспешил отойти за водой, чтобы омыть его.

— Что произошло? — спросил Лу Хань дрожавшим голосом.

Сехун помог ему вернуться к догорающему огню. Лу Хань совершил гигантское усилие над собой, чтобы держаться подальше от Кая.

— Судя по всему, — вздохнул Крис, — кто-то захотел убить наших восхитительных Верховных Шифтеров.

— Но кто? — спросил Сухо, принимая информацию о том, что кто-то подослал к ним наёмников.

— Я не знаю, — Крис встал рядом с человеком, которого убил Сюминь. — Он весь в чёрном, на его одежде нет никаких отличительных знаков, чтобы понять, откуда они могли прийти. Да и от тела почти ничего не осталось.

Крис брезгливо подтолкнул ногой труп, от которого отделился новый кусок кожи.

— Что ты _сделал?_ — Крис посмотрел на Сюминя.

— Я… — Сюминь посмотрел на мёртвое тело и побледнел, закрывая лицо руками, — я не знаю. Я запаниковал. Я не знал, что могу… Кто-нибудь прикройте его, а то меня тоже сейчас стошнит.

— Выглядит так, словно его сварили, — Бэкхён подошёл к Крису, чувствуя себя каким-то отрешённым.

Будучи из Царства Огня, Бэкхён волей случая видел вещи гораздо хуже. Тела, что обуглились до неузнаваемости, покрытая ожогами пузырчатая кожа… но прежде он никогда не видел _такого_. Но если Сюминь мог замораживать воду, возможно, он также мог её вскипятить.

— Не думаю, что от другого мы получим больше информации, — Крис указал в сторону кусков тела рядом с деревьями, что обуглились от молнии Чэня.

— Не знаю, убивал ли я кого раньше, — тихо сказал Чэнь. — Я имею в виду, когда они пытались казнить меня, я сопротивлялся, но никогда бы не подумал, что смогу… Но я смог.

— Смог, — тихо повторил за ним Лу Хань.

Чэнь кивнул ему и вместо того, чтобы сказать ещё хоть что-то, опустил кусок ткани в миску с водой рядом с собой и принялся стирать кровь с лица Исина.

— Итак, мы обнаружены, — подвёл итог Сухо. — Что теперь?

— Нам нужно уходить, — Крис покачал головой. — Это место идеально, но мы пробыли здесь слишком долго. Другие могут прийти по следам.

— Дракона с нами нет, и я не хочу даже пытаться идти куда-либо в темноте пешком по этой местности.

— Перемещать Кёнсу — тоже не самая хорошая идея, — тихо сообщил Исин, прижимая холодную ткань ко лбу. — Мы должны подождать хотя бы до завтра, когда я ещё раз подлатаю его. К тому времени дракон вернётся, и мы улетим в другое место под покровом темноты.

— Согласен, — вздохнул Чэнь. — Никаких путешествий в течение дня.

Крис кивнул им, прежде чем повернуться к Тао и предложить ему ещё немного поспать до восхода солнца.

— В последний раз как я заснул, то проснулся от находившегося надо мной ножа, — Тао поджал губы.

Бэкхён вздрогнул от этой мысли, воспоминания той ночи снова нахлынули на него. Он не думал, что кто-либо из них сможет снова заснуть этой ночью. Он не думал, что хоть кто-нибудь из них сможет по-настоящему выспаться ещё долгое время.


	5. 16

Лу Хань закашлялся и сплюнул, наклонившись за деревом и отчаянно пытаясь быть тише. Его нещадно рвало. Спокойные голоса остальных, не прерываясь, донеслись до него, и парень предположил, что ему удалось остаться незамеченным. Он аккуратно вытер губы рукавом, пытаясь понять, прошёл ли приступ.

— Лу Хань? — спросил голос, и Лу Хань едва ли сдержал стон, когда обернулся и увидел, с каким беспокойством смотрел на него Сюминь. — С тобой всё в порядке?

— Да, — решительно ответил он и невинно распахнул глаза.

— Ты уверен? Тебя же только что вывернуло, — Сюминь неуверенно оглядел участок земли за Лу Ханем.

— Думаю, я съел слишком много рыбы. Не стоит волноваться, — Лу Хань ободряюще ему улыбнулся, стараясь излучать ауру благополучия. — Сделай одолжение и не говори остальным? Ты знаешь, как Сехун за меня переживает.

— Но ты…

— Ничего страшного, — мягко заверил его Лу Хань, не скрывая в голосе стальной оттенок. — Нет необходимости заставлять всех волноваться о вещать, которые на самом деле не так уж и важны, не так ли? У Сухо и остальных сейчас и без меня куча проблем.

— Да… Я полагаю, — пробормотал Сюминь, и Лу Хань удовлетворённо улыбнулся.

— Давай вернёмся назад? — предложил Сюминь и помог Лу Ханю преодолеть ненадёжную почву, на что последний был ему несказанно благодарен, хоть и пытался не показывать этого внешне.

Дорога была ухабистой и неровной; на новом месте, куда они переместились, не было травы, только острые серые каменистые скалы. Небольшие участки земли были покрыты жёсткой растительностью, которая росла между трещинами в скалах. Иногда во время ходьбы камни скатывались друг с друга, и Лу Хань всегда должен был идти медленно, дабы убедиться, что он наступает на твёрдую почву, а не на ту, что начнёт скользить у него под ногами и отправит его кубарем вниз по склону.

— Куда ты ходил? — спросил Сехун, стоило Лу Ханю привычно устроиться рядом с ним.

Лу Хань вытянул ноги вперёд, надеясь, что их небольшой костёр согреет их хоть немного. На новом месте не было укрытия как такового, и ветер пронизывал всё тело до костей.

— Я ходил в туалет. Если тебе так необходимо знать.

Сехун неловко отвёл взгляд и покраснел. Возможно он думал, что Оракул не делал таких вещей. Лу Хань вздохнул и резко прислонился к боку Сехуна, зная, что он воспримет это как знак того, что ему холодно и поможет отвлечься. На самом деле Лу Хань чувствовал, что больше не может поддерживать своё тело в вертикальном положении. Тошнота никак не отпускала, и осторожное путешествие назад отняло у него все силы. Лу Хань надеялся, что эта слабость скоро пройдёт, но сейчас он был счастлив просто прислониться к Сехуну и попытаться удержать тепло.

Солнце склонялось к горизонту, и ветер стал лишь холоднее. Лу Хань уже ненавидел быть здесь, однако до них было невозможно добраться пешком. Если бы не дракон, они бы в жизни не нашли этого места, которое было выбрано в надежде, что здесь их точно никто не найдёт. Им было необходимо найти такое место не только ради своей безопасности, но и для возможности восстановиться после недавнего нападения. Исин исцелил Кёнсу физически, однако тот всё ещё был слаб и много спал из-за своего ранения. Исин и сам казался истощённым, он тоже спал неестественно долго. В конце концов Сухо изменил расписание и объединил их партнёров по дежурству, поэтому Крис и Тао снова оказались в одной смене, чему Тао был очень рад.

Послышался звук скатывающихся мелких камней, и Лу Хань поднял взгляд на спускающихся со скалистого выступа Криса и Сухо. Теперь им приходилось подниматься выше, чтобы увидеть долину, по которой проходила армия Царства Огня. На пути к подножию Сухо оступился и проскользил на спине оставшуюся часть пути.

— Кажется, я повредил поясницу, — тихо проскулил Сухо. — Ай!

— Я не могу это исцелить, — проворчал Исин.

— Они прямо под нами, — Крис спрыгнул вниз без происшествий.

— Что? — спросил Кай и застыл на месте, так и не донеся ложку супа до рта Кёнсу.

Кёнсу сам наклонился вперёд, чтобы добраться до еды и счастливо начал жевать.

— Армия Царства Огня остановилась и разбила лагерь прямо под нами. Это даже лучше, чем мы могли бы себе представить. Вот оно.

Было слышно, как все начали копошиться, когда сели рядом и удивлённо оглядели друг друга.

— Но я… — слабо произнёс Лу Хань, — я и сейчас не могу ощутить Чанёля.

— Может, тебе нужно подобраться ближе? — предложил Сухо.

— Раньше я мог почувствовать его на огромном расстоянии, — Лу Хань нахмурился, — он как луч энергии.

— Раньше ты не чувствовал себя так паршиво как сейчас, — заметил Кай.

— Верно, — пробормотал Лу Хань, хотя на самом деле он был уверен, что его самочувствие никак не способно повлиять на восприятие.

Дело было не столько в том, как он себя чувствовал, сколько в том, насколько силён был другой человек. Ощутить Чанёля абсолютно не составляло большого труда.

— Может, возможность увидеть лагерь поможет? — предложил Крис, и Лу Хань устало посмотрел на него.

— Может быть, — с сомнением проворчал Лу Хань, ведь это предложение было связано с передвижением, чего он действительно не хотел делать в данный момент.

— Я тоже хочу посмотреть, — Бэкхён встал.

Лу Хань недовольно простонал, но тоже встал на ноги, и его примеру последовало несколько человек.

Кёнсу остался на своём месте — он просто не мог подняться на возвышение, чтобы осмотреться. Кай остался рядом с ним. Исин даже не шелохнулся. Сехун подошёл к Лу Ханю, чтобы помочь ему подняться, и они начали подниматься на выступ один за другим. Камни под ладонями Лу Ханя были грубыми, и вскоре его пальцы онемели от холода. Он чувствовал себя невероятно уставшим и несчастным, но заставлял себя продолжать идти, ведь сделать это почему-то было легче, чем сказать остальным, что он хочет вернуться. Он был полон решимости и по возможности старался не показывать свою слабость, сейчас это было очень важно.

Крис остановился на том месте, куда они должны были подняться. Бэкхён вскарабкался к нему, чтобы лучше разглядеть долину, Лу Хань тоже попробовал подняться к ним. Единственное, что он сейчас мог заметить — они были слишком высоко. Если сейчас он упадёт вниз, то будет падать целую вечность.

— Большая армия, — подметил Сюминь дрожавшим голосом, и Лу Хань не мог с ним не согласиться.

Солнце ещё не зашло, но небо начало темнеть, и под ними, на стремительно погружавшейся во тьму земле, начали зажигаться тысячи факелов и огней. Лу Хань уже видел их вдалеке вместе с Сехуном, но вблизи эти огни захватывали дух и ужасали.

— Вон там, — Бэкхён указал тонким пальцем. — Шатёр Чанёля тот большой и красный, верно?

— Который с гигантским золотым фениксом? Ну, наверное, да, — ответил ему Чэнь, и Лу Хань мог сказать, не глядя на него, что тот закатил глаза.

Лу Хань отлично видел его. Почти все остальные шатры были жёлтого или кремового цвета. Он попытался высвободить свою силу, но по-прежнему нигде не мог найти Чанёля. Он мог почувствовать нескольких сильных Шифтеров огня, сияющих подобно крохотным звёздам на небе, но ни один из них не был Чанёлем.

— Я не могу ощутить его. Чувствую лишь других Шифтеров, но не Феникса.

— Может, он не в своём шатре? — Сухо поднял бровь и посмотрел на огромный красный шатёр. — Проверь остальные.

Лу Хань нахмурился и сделал это, однако и эта попытка не увенчалась успехом.

— Ребята, я не думаю, что он здесь.

— Как он может быть не здесь? — нервно спросил Бэкхён.

— Я не знаю, но его _здесь нет_.

— Тогда _где_ он? — голос Бэкхёна звучал на грани истерики.

— Я не знаю, — устало ответил Лу Хань. — Я не могу искать людей таким образом, моя Сила дана мне не для этого. Ты думаешь, она так работает? Да кем ты вообще меня считаешь?

— Оракулом, — невозмутимо ответил Крис, и Лу Хань недовольно покосился на него.

— Ты _уверен_ , что его там нет? — отчаянно переспросил Сухо. — Он должен быть там, где же ещё? Может, ты как-то упускаешь его…

— Нельзя подвергать сомнению слова Оракула, — фыркнул Сехун.

— Нет, его здесь нет. Я бы определённо смог его обнаружить, будь он здесь, — Лу Хань обхватил ладонью своё предплечье и закатил глаза.

— Нехорошо всё это, — Сюминь нервно начал «заламывать» пальцы.

— Благодарим Вас, о Мастер Преуменьшения, — саркастически подметил Чэнь.

Лу Хань вздрогнул, ощутив позади себя всплеск эмоций, и быстро обернулся.

— Нужно срочно успокоить Бэкхёна, он паникует, — быстро сказал он.

Сухо пробормотал проклятие, и Лу Хань попытался обуздать и успокоить ауру Бэкхёна, но у него не очень-то хорошо получалось.

— Ты думаешь, они убили его? — заскулил Бэкхён.

— Нет, — одновременно ответили Сухо и Чэнь, и Лу Хань почувствовал, что Сухо был далеко не уверен в своих словах, в то время как Чэнь был.

— Я даже не могу представить, что они могут убить Чанёля, по крайней мере, пока не появится такая необходимость, но он слишком силён, даже чтобы просто так избавиться от него, — продолжил Чэнь. — Они не убьют его, пока он будет полезен.

Эти слова не особо успокоили Бэкхёна.

— Но он… они… он же не… — его голос сорвался, и парень начал задыхаться.

— Так, ладно, — Сухо обнял Бэкхёна за плечи. — Нам нужно вернуться и отвести тебя к Исину.

Сухо помог Бэкхёну спуститься, что-то тихо шепча ему в попытке успокоить. Путь вниз не был достаточно широким для двоих человек, поэтому Лу Хань от одного взгляда на дорогу понял, что для него спуск займёт гораздо больше времени, чем подъём. От этой мысли он почувствовал себя настолько измождённым, что не выдержал внезапно появившегося чувства головокружения и осел на землю с глухим звуком.

— Лу Хань? — Сехун удивлённо обернулся на него и вздрогнул от беспокойства. — Ты в порядке? Что случилось?

— У меня ноги дрожат, — признался Лу Хань. — Я не то, что спуститься, даже встать не смогу.

— Я знаю, что ты боишься высоты, — попытался успокоить его Сехун, — но как только ты начнёшь спускаться, будет не так трудно.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. Я не боюсь, — Лу Хань на секунду задумался, — не в этом _смысле_ боюсь. Я правда чувствую себя настолько слабым, что мне не очень-то хотелось бы потерять сознание, спускаясь вниз.

— Эй, — окликнул его Крис и подошёл сзади. — Я могу понести тебя.

Сехун беспомощно отрыл и закрыл рот. Лу Хань был благодарен такой возможности — он не хотел постоянно успокаивать Сехуна, который суетился по любому поводу. Крису и Сехуну каким-то образом удалось помочь ему подняться на ноги и достаточно долго удерживать в вертикальном положении, чтобы Крис успел поднять парня себе на спину. Лу Хань опустил голову ему на плечо, будучи не в силах даже смотреть прямо.

— Я прикасаюсь к Оракулу, — сказал Крис, обращаясь в основном к Тао, который наблюдал за ними с непроницаемым выражением лица. — Думаешь, они отрубят мою вторую руку за это?

— Пожалуйста, не шути так, — вздохнул Тао и, развернувшись, начал пробираться вниз по спуску.

На удивление Крис шёл ровно и уверенно, но положение Лу Ханя в таком путешествии было довольно шатким, отчего он зажмурил глаза. К тому времени как все вернулись к костру, солнце уже скрылось с неба.

Исин готовил какой-то успокаивающий чай для Бэкхёна, который сидел, опустив голову на прижатые к груди колени, и глубоко дышал.

— В каком смысле там его не было? — звонко спросил Кай и посмотрел на Лу Ханя, когда Крис присел и опустил его на землю.

— Я имею в виду, что Феникс сейчас не в лагере, — в очередной раз повторил Лу Хань, слегка раздражаясь.

Кай поднял бровь, и Лу Хань плюхнулся на землю ближе к огню. Он больше был не в силах тратить свою энергию. Плевать.

— И где же он? — задал логичный вопрос Кёнсу, на что Лу Хань рыкнул и дёрнулся, чтобы пнуть его, но Кай своевременно преградил путь.

— Если его здесь нет, — медленно начал Чэнь, — то они могли забрать его обратно в Капитолий.

— Вот, — Исин силой вложил кружку с чаем в ослабевшие пальцы Бэкхёна. — Пей. До капли.

Бэкхён жалобно посмотрел на него и сделал глоток, на что Исин покачал головой.

Бэкхён сделал глубокий вдох и залпом выпил чай. На его лице проступила гримаса отвращения, он уставился на пустую кружку и внезапно упал на землю без сознания. Сухо с Кёнсу одновременно вскрикнули.

— Что ты… _Исин_ , — Сухо осуждающе посмотрел на него, встряхнув Бэкхёна за плечи. Тот даже не пошевелился.

— О Боже, ты убил его? — встревоженно спросил Сюминь.

— Успокойтесь! Он в порядке, это просто снотворный чай. Нам нужно поговорить… Возможно Чанёль уже мёртв.

— Чэнь так не думает, — Сухо нервно провёл тыльной стороной ладони по губам.

— Я не думаю, что он _пока что_ убит, — вздохнул Чэнь. — Да, Чанёль может многое, однако он не так уж и глуп. Если бы он начал подозревать о скрытых мотивах Царства Огня, то не выказал бы этого внешне. Но после того, что произошло со мной, они перейдут в состояние полной боевой готовности, и если они поймут, что он хоть на секунду начнёт колебаться, прислушиваясь к нашей стороне, тогда они…

— Сразу убьют его, — закончил Сухо.

— По какой ещё причине его может не быть здесь? — спросил Тао.

Чэнь молчал, пока обдумывал его вопрос.

— Вы все даже не сможете себе представить масштаб настоящей силы Феникса до тех пор, пока для вас не станет слишком поздно отступить перед ним, но когда-то Чанёль проиграл свой первый бой. Они точно не разозлились на него конкретно из-за этого, однако этот случай определённо показал его непредсказуемость. Он — всего лишь оружие в их руках. Полезное, мощное оружие, но тем не менее неуправляемое. Вероятно, они хотели держать его вдали от сражения, при этом оставив его в Капитолии для защиты города. Феникс ценнее тысячи простых воинов, — Чэнь остановился перевести дыхание и добавил, понизив голос, — также из Капитолия будет легче следить за ним.

— Нам в жизни не попасть в Капитолий Царства Огня, — обречённо простонал Сухо, — это самоубийство!

— Думаю, ты сказал то же о нашей настоящей миссии, прежде чем мы отправились в путь, — ответил Исин, на что Сухо недовольно поджал губы и искоса на него посмотрел.

— Мы _не можем_ вернуться, — Крис обвёл скептическим взглядом всех участников похода. — Мы что, просто вернём Лу Ханя назад и скажем, мол, извините за то, что сбежали и похитили Оракула? Да они казнят по меньшей мере половину из нас!

— Крис прав, — согласился Кай. — И кроме того мы сами вызвались участвовать в этом задании, потому что Чанёль — единственная возможность для нас выиграть в этой войне, он _нужен_ нам.

— Так что? — хмыкнул Сухо. — Наш план из «подождём, пока армия Царства Огня пройдёт, и схватим Феникса» перетёк в «перелететь незамеченными огромную пустыню Царства Огня, войти в их Капитолий, чудесным образом сбежать из него и с Фениксом и с не отрубленными головами на плечах»?

— Я не знаю, что ещё можно сделать, — медленно сказал Тао. — Нам не вернуться, и теперь мы можем только идти вперёд.

— Мы даже не знаем, жив ли Чанёль, — вздохнул Сехун. — Если там внизу стоит его шатёр, но его самого в нём нет… О чём это свидетельствует?

— О том, что они просто используют шатёр как приманку, — ответил ему Чэнь, — потому что они не хотят, чтобы их же войска или мы знали, что Чанёля нет в этом походе.

— Зачем им это делать, если он ещё жив? Я думаю, они уже убили его и сейчас просто хотят скрыть факт его смерти, а ты просто не хочешь признать эту версию.

— Действительно, в ней есть смысл, — Исин кивнул Сехуну.

— Но мы должны узнать это наверняка, — возразил Сухо. — И здесь ответов точно не отыскать.

— Мы могли бы отправиться на юг, в направлении Капитолия, и понять, сможем ли мы отыскать какие-нибудь ответы по пути, — начал размышлять Чэнь. — Если Чанёль мёртв, нам придётся придумать что-то другое, ведь, как сказал Крис, мы не сможем вернуться в Царство Воздуха.

— Это бессмысленно, — возмутился Сехун. — Мы только потеряем время.

— Но пока что мы больше ничего не можем сделать, — решительно сказал Сухо. — Любой план лучше, чем его полное отсутствие.

— Лу Хань заболел, мы должны вернуть хотя бы его, — Сехун затих, выглядя крайне недовольным, но в то же время потерянным и несчастным.

— Я не болен, — тут же опроверг его слова Лу Хань, солгал не моргнув и глазом. — И я _не хочу_ возвращаться.

— Ты _не болен?_ — не верящим тоном переспросил Сехун. — Лу Хань, десять минут назад ты буквально не мог ходить.

— Не спорь с Оракулом, — Лу Хань попытался поднять Сехуну настроение, но, судя по всему, сделал лишь хуже. — Сехун, я не могу вернуться. _Не хочу_.

Сехун повернулся к Каю, который наблюдал за Лу Ханем с задумчивым выражением лица.

— Ты, — сердито позвал его Сехун, — телепортируй его обратно.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной? — очнулся Кай. — Хочешь, чтобы я умер? Хотя подожди, не отвечай на это.

— Я не понимаю ни одного из вас, — Сехун вскинул руки в отчаянии. — Лу Хань — Оракул, его нужно защищать от всего. А мы просто направляемся в самое сердце вражеской территории, Лу Ханю становится всё хуже, это… это не правильно.

— А ещё неправильно ожидать моего возвращения, — огрызнулся Лу Хань. — Я ненавидел жизнь в Царстве Воздуха, и я не хочу снова быть запертым в его стенах. Прошу, перестань обращаться со мной как с ребёнком, Сехун.

Сехун нахмурился и закусил нижнюю губу. Он развернулся и порывисто вышел из лагеря, скрываясь в темноте. Будь Лу Хань обычным как и все, то он просто увидел бы уходящего в гневе Сехуна. Но он мог Видеть, видеть отчаяние Сехуна, что сгущалось в его ауре ядовитым газом. От этого Лу Ханю захотелось расплакаться и позвать его обратно, но сейчас Сехун точно его не послушает.

— Он вернётся, — Кай мягко приободрил Лу Ханя, точно понимая выражение его лица.

Кай сел ближе к нему и обнял парня за плечи. Лу Хань тоже прислонился к нему и тяжело выдохнул в плечо, чувствуя себя немного лучше.

— Стоит нам начать собирать вещи? — спросил Чэнь.

— Что? — Сюминь подумал, что ослышался.

— Мы не можем путешествовать днём, только не по пустыне. Иначе мы станем слишком заметными, — пояснил ему Чэнь, жестикулируя рукой. — Солнце только зашло. Мы можем собрать вещи и улететь сейчас, а поспать потом, когда наступит утро.

— Думаю, это неплохая идея, — Сухо запнулся, будто не был до конца в ней уверен.

Лу Хань надеялся, что Сухо не согласится, потому что одна мысль о том, чтобы начать собирать вещи и уходить прямо сейчас, сильнее заставляла его хотеть плакать.

— Время не ждёт, — Крис однозначно согласился с Чэнем. — Нам нужно отыскать Чанёля, лучше выдвигаться в путь как можно раньше, иначе когда мы прилетим сюда обратно, то обнаружим, что всё сгорело дотла.

Кёнсу вздрогнул. Он начал медленно вставать, и Кай разрывался между тем, чтобы помочь Кёнсу или остаться с Лу Ханем. Парень мягко отстранил его ладонью, на что Кай посмотрел ему в глаза с благодарностью и тревогой. Лу Хань попытался ободряюще улыбнуться и медленно встал на ноги, радуясь, что может сделать это без посторонней помощи.

— Кто-нибудь растолкайте Бэкхёна, — попросил Сухо.

Исин с радостью согласился это сделать, пока остальные начали сворачивать свои спальники и собирать оставшиеся вещи. Вскоре вернулся Сехун. Он не сказал ни слова, только повторил за остальными и стал собирать свои вещи.

Несмотря на то, что сейчас Лу Ханю было гораздо лучше, он никак не мог сам забраться на дракона, поэтому Каю пришлось телепортировать его. Лу Хань снова почувствовал укол совести, когда из носа Кая немедленно потекла кровь. Кай оступился, выглядя немного удивлённым.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Лу Хань.

— Не знаю, — пробормотал Кай. — Ты стал тяжелее, чем обычно. Может, я просто устал…

— Как и мы все, — тихо согласился Лу Хань, и Кай кивнул ему, прежде чем телепортироваться обратно к Кёнсу.

Лу Хань подождал, пока Сехун устроится позади него. Он чувствовал, насколько расстроен Сехун не только по его ауре, но и по неподвижности позы. Лу Хань заёрзал, немного поворачивая корпус тела, чтобы посмотреть парню в лицо.

— Сехун, — неуверенно позвал Лу Хань, но тот продолжал упрямо смотреть вперёд, — _Сехун-а._

Лу Хань протянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки Сехуна перед тем, как наклониться к нему и поцеловать в губы.

— Лу… — Сехун покраснел и посмотрел на него во все глаза.

— Прости, — прошептал Лу Хань, — за всё.

— Знаю, — Сехун облегчённо выдохнул, и выражение его лица смягчилось, — просто я беспокоюсь о тебе.

— Со мной всё хорошо, — он чувствовал кислый вкус собственной лжи на языке, — правда.

— Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, обещаю, — прошептал Сехун ему на ухо и обнял за талию, прижимая спиной к себе.

Слова Сехуна прозвучали так, будто он давал обещание самому себе. Лу Хань улыбнулся, его губы начали неметь и он отвернулся обратно, позволяя улыбке сползти с лица. Он закрыл глаза от чувства вины, что осело свинцовой тяжестью в его животе. Это было совсем не хорошо, он _не был в порядке_ , однако Лу Хань не мог рассказать всем об этом, он не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал. Зачем их волновать понапрасну, всё равно никто не сможет ему помочь.

Он действительно был болен, но эта болезнь — не обычная простуда или инфекция. Что-то надвигалось, уже нависало над ним подобно буре, и Лу Хань видел это каждую ночь. Каждую ночь в своих видениях у него раскалывалась от боли голова, и жизнь неумолимо покидала его тело. Оно приближалось, и Лу Хань был не в силах это остановить, чем бы это ни было.

Пока они летели, ему удалось заснуть, прислонившись к груди Сехуна. Через несколько часов Лу Хань проснулся в холодном поту, увидев свою смерть в очередной раз.

* * *

Чанёль сидел на подоконнике, в алькове окна своей комнаты, уставившись бездумным взглядом на кладку из красного кирпича и плитку крыш зданий Капитолия Царства Огня. Откуда-то снизу время от времени раздавался металлический лязг и крики мужчин — дворцовая стража выполняла свои упражнения. Чанёль не мог сказать, сколько это уже продолжалось, он нигде не мог скрыться от этого ужасного напоминающего битву звука, что заставлял его чувствовать себя нервно и настороженно.

— Войдите, — Чанёль испугался и слабо позвал, когда кто-то резко постучал в дверь его покоев.

В комнату зашёл слуга, неся поднос с едой. Он поставил его на стол, низко поклонился и вышел, закрыв за собой двери. Чанёль знал, что этот мальчишка был одним из слуг генерала Хуана, отчего ему снова стало не по себе. За ним следили столько человек…

Чанёль слез с подоконника и подошёл к столу, рассматривая еду. Он был не совсем уверен в том, что ему следует с ней сделать. Они относились к нему с очевидным подозрением, в последнее время улыбки генералов стали слишком слащавыми, когда им приходилось иметь с ним дело. Теперь Чанёль боялся, что они узнали о его сомнениях, затягивающих мысли в беспокойный водоворот, и просто ожидали подходящего момента, чтобы он оступился и подтвердил все опасения. Чтобы они могли внезапно атаковать его. Он боялся сделать что-нибудь не так, даже съесть небольшое количество еды, потому что это могло склонить чашу весов не в его пользу.

Он был голоден, но заставил себя съесть только половину поданной еды — в последнее время он ел не так много. Если к нему вдруг вернётся аппетит, это может вызвать нежелательные вопросы. Если он и мог чего-то избежать, так это вопросов, потому что не был полностью уверен в своих ответах. Его разрывало в двух противоположных направлениях, и ни по одному из них Чанёль не хотел идти. Он достиг той стадии, чувствуя, как с каждым днём понемногу сходит с ума, будучи втянутым в этот изящный танец. Он думал, что ненавидел действовать с осторожностью, когда раньше дело касалось политики, но это оказалось ничем в сравнении с сегодняшним днём. Чанёль не был рождён внимательным или проницательным, чтобы следить за каждым своим шагом или за действиями кого бы то ни было, чтобы понять друг он или враг.

Он ещё пару минут размазывал еду по тарелке, а потом неожиданно отодвинулся от стола. Её вкусный запах снова заставил его почувствовать себя голодным, и звук скрещивающегося оружия, что он слышал до сих пор, начал отвлекать. Чанёлю нужно было выйти из покоев, пока он не сошёл с ума.

Он выглянул из-за двери и обнаружил стоявшего неподалёку слугу.

— Я закончил ужинать. Можете убрать, — он постарался придать голосу уверенности.

Слуга поспешил повиноваться, и как только он скрылся из виду, Чанёль практически на цыпочках покинул комнату. Он хотел немного прогуляться, и чтобы за ним никто не следовал, как это было в последнее время. От этого парень чувствовал себя ужасно, словно он был здесь каким-то узником. На этот раз ему удалось обхитрить возможных «сопровождающих» и быстро отойти от своих покоев, вскоре потерявшись в лабиринте коридоров, из которых, казалось, был построен дворец.

Когда он вышел на небольшой балкон, то выдохнул от облегчения. Здесь не было слышно, как тренируется стража. Лёгкий доносивший запах моря бриз обдувал лицо Чанёля. Он запрокинул голову и вдохнул, пытаясь избавиться от напряжения.

— Я не хочу быть здесь, — прошептал он небу и обеспокоенно огляделся по сторонам, будто его могли услышать.

Чанёль хотел вернуться домой, в свою деревню около озера, в родную усадьбу, но сейчас всё это исчезло, как и жившие там люди. Осознание того, что остаток своих дней ему придётся провести в этой выгребной яме для змей, нагоняло не него неимоверную тоску. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не заплакать.

На мгновение ему показалось, что ветер прошептал что-то ему в ответ, но потом Чанёль понял, что это настоящие голоса; кто-то спускался по лестничному пролёту, к которому был пристроен балкон. Чанёль промедлил, прежде чем до него дошло, что он был достаточно худым, чтобы спрятаться за колонной. Он прижался к стене, скрываясь за колонной, и практически задержал дыхание, чтобы никто не смог уловить его присутствие.

— …Он где-то во дворце, — произнёс один из смутно знакомых голосов, наконец, оказавшись в пределах слышимости. — Мы всё равно найдём его.

— Я приставил к нему слуг, чтобы всегда знать, где он, — сказал второй голос, в котором Чанёль определённо узнал Генерала Хуана. — Мне стоит выпороть их, раз они не могут нормально выполнить свою проклятую работу.

Чанёль болезненно впился пальцами в камень колонны.

— Он просто мальчишка, — ответил другой мужчина, и Чанёль подумал, что это мог быть один из старых Генералов, вернувшихся вместе ними с поля боя. Генерал Чон, если Чанёль правильно помнил. — Он побежал посмотреть, как сражается стража, все мои сыновья делали это в его возрасте.

— Нет, — грубо сказал Генерал Хуан. — Феникс так не делает. Если бы он делал именно так, то я бы не назначил за ним слежку. Это было бы нормально, но мы все знаем, что он слишком взбалмошный, без царя в голове.

— Думаешь, он сбежал?

— Я не знаю, что он делает. Ведёт себя не как обычно. С той битвы, даже с того дня, когда я поймал проклятого Шифтера Молний за разговором с Фениксом, он ведёт себя крайне странно.

— Он был поглощён разговором с Шифтером Молний, — сказал Генерал Чон себе под нос. — Это начинает немного беспокоить.

— Это беспокоит по-настоящему. Феникс нужен нашей стороне. Мы не можем позволить ему начать сомневаться на этом этапе.

— Как Вы предлагаете поступить? Если он думает, что мы скрываем правду о Шифтере Молний, что мы можем…

— Он полезен до тех пор, пока сражается за нас. Если он станет проблемой, то у нас не останется иного выбора, как устранить его.

Чанёль закусил губу, чтобы не выпустить ни единого выдоха. Вкус крови неприятно отдавался на языке, пока он старался стоять неподвижно.

— Пусть Шифтер Молний молится день и ночь, — продолжил Генерал Хуан, — чтобы мы никогда не добрались до него, иначе я…

Чанёль не смог услышать дальнейших планов Генерала Хуана на Чэня, потому что они оба отошли достаточно далеко, и их слова стали нечётким эхом.

Чанёль, дрожа, выждал некоторое время и, убедившись в том, что коридор был пуст, выскользнул из своего убежища и влетел в свои покои, на удачу ни с кем не столкнувшись по дороге. Он закрыл за собой двери и повернул замок, а затем снова отпер двери, зная, что это вызовет больше подозрений, изобилие которых всплывало в его воображении. Чанёль опустился на кровать и прикусил кулак, чтобы не дать себе выплеснуть свой страх, что только захлестнул его с головой. Всё тело дрожало, кожа была липкой и холодной, несмотря на жаркий и душный воздух. Через пару минут он почувствовал себя относительно спокойным и отнял руку ото рта. Он приложил одну из подушек к животу и свернулся вокруг неё на боку.

— Всё будет хорошо, — прошептал он сам себе. — Они просто напуганы. Чэнь предал их, и теперь они боятся, что я сделаю то же самое. Они убьют меня, если примут за предателя, а этого не случится.

« _Как бы я хотел, чтобы Бэкхён был рядом_ », — подумал Чанёль и всхлипнул, слёзы сами навернулись на глаза. Он хлопнул себя ладонью по щеке, пытаясь стереть их, грудь сдавило чувство одиночества, не позволяя сделать и вдоха.

— Нет, — сказал он вслух слабым голосом. — Не хочу. Он предал меня. Он убил мою семью и должен умереть за это. Не… Ты не можешь усомниться в себе сейчас, Чанёль. Не можешь.

Его начало мутить. Замершее на миг сердце от одного воспоминания о Бэкхёне и застилающие взор слёзы говорили об обратном. Сомневаться в себе, сомневаться во всём, о чём ему докладывали было равносильно смерти. Но всё же Чанёль не мог остановить себя, он не мог так просто перестать думать о Чэне и Бэкхёне. Но он должен был. _Должен_.


	6. 17

Лу Хань достиг той стадии, когда решил, что единственный способ пережить этот ужасный полёт на драконе — окружить себя аурой Исина. Целитель был единственным не уставшим, замёрзшим или беспомощно несчастным человеком в их компании, поэтому Лу Хань счёл его лучшим вариантом для того, чтобы отвлечься и избежать собственных страданий.

Лу Хань вздохнул и прислонился спиной к груди Сехуна, который был настолько уставшим, что никак не отреагировал на его движения. Они летели всю ночь, и многие опасались огромного расстояния до земли, поэтому не смыкали глаз всё это время, не рискуя провалиться даже в поверхностный сон. Давно привыкший к такому способу передвижения Кай преспокойно задремал, и, глядя на него, Кёнсу достаточно убедился в безопасности такого сна и вскоре тоже заснул. Поэтому из одиннадцати человек хоть как-то отдохнуть удалось только им двоим. 

Малейшее движение Лу Ханя причиняло ощутимую боль каждой части его тела, он чувствовал себя до невозможности измученным, однако дикий ужас заставлял смотреть его только прямо, на драконий шип напротив, на тот случай, если он закроет глаза и откроет их уже в свободном падении.

Это была не первая их «лётная ночь», даже не вторая и не третья. Пустыня Царства Огня была настолько обширной и равнинной, что они не осмеливались пролетать над ней в светлое время суток. Лу Хань думал, что уже привык спать днём и бодрствовать по ночам, но, так или иначе, он больше не ощущал себя по-настоящему бодрым, скорее, каким-то не проснувшимся до конца и вялым. Он бы списал всё это на свою болезнь, если бы не остальные — они выглядели не лучше. Все начинали волноваться и проявлять напряжение.

Аура Исина донесла до него нежную и́скру волнения и восторга, и Лу Хань осмелился оглядеться вокруг. Небо начало светлеть на востоке. Парень безмолвно поблагодарил небеса, когда дракон стала спускаться, ныряя в воздухе слишком резко, чем им всем хотелось бы. Когда они стремительно приближались к земле, едва удавалось удержать в себе содержимое желудка. Лу Хань заметил, как другие взволнованно зашевелились, когда-то же чувство неизбежно пришло к ним.

Когда они благополучно приземлились, Лу Хань прижался к переднему шипу, крепко держась за него, в попытке уберечь себя от сильного толчка. Несколько дней назад Сюминь не успел проснуться и вовремя схватиться за шип, поэтому при приземлении он чуть не откусил себе кончик языка. Исин никогда бы не подумал, что будет излечивать повреждения такого типа. Во всяком случае Сюминь был рад, что Исин смог это сделать. Лу Хань быстро оглянулся и увидел, что научившийся на своих ошибках Сюминь сидел с прямой спиной.

Дракон коснулась лапами земли немного жёстко, Лу Хань даже не удивился, услышав позади себя отчётливый звук, когда двое людей ударились головами друг о друга и тихо простонали. Дракон опустилась и легла на живот, и Лу Хань осторожно соскользнул вниз по её боку. Теперь, когда они вернулись на землю, воздух стал значительно теплее. Лу Хань всегда тепло одевался перед полётами, потому что ночью на больших высотах было невообразимо холодно. А потом в течение всего дня, под безжалостным солнцем пустыни, было невообразимо жарко.

Как только Крис соскользнул на землю, то прижал ладонь к губам. Стоявший рядом с ним Тао выглядел виноватым.

— Что с тобой? — устало спросил Сухо, когда начал отстёгивать пряжки на своей сумке.

— Я не знаю, — не менее уставшим голосом ответил Крис и опустил руку, чтобы показать опухшую губу. — Все зубы целы? Дурная голова Тао оказалась довольно твёрдой.

Он показал свои зубы, между которыми виднелась кровь, однако все они были на месте.

— Это многое объясняет, — пробормотал Чэнь и уже громче добавил, — не волнуйся, у тебя пока что красивое лицо.

— Спасибо, наверное, — Крис закатил глаза.

Дракон осторожно расположилась вокруг них, образуя своим телом защитный круг. Она отлично подходила для маскировки в такой местности — издалека её можно было принять за большую груду застывших лавовых камней, которых здесь лежало предостаточно. Лу Хань пригнулся, когда дракон протянула над ними крыло и закрыла от палящих солнечных лучей. Кожа драконьего крыла была несколько полупрозрачной, поэтому на протяжении второй половины дня всех накрывала его красная тень. Несомненно, Лу Хань был благодарен за тень, но в то же время атмосфера из-за такого света не особо способствовала сну. Всё же это было лучше, чем ничего. Можно было представить себя под своеобразным навесом или шатром, которых ни у кого не было.

Он лёг на своё одеяло и быстро снял с себя меха, подложив их под спину. В жару невозможно заснуть под таким количеством одежды. Сехун постелил рядом своё одеяло, и Лу Хань ловким движением ноги придвинулся со своим одеялом вплотную. Сехун посмотрел на него с тем же обречённым выражением лица, что и всегда, но не сказал ни слова против. Последние несколько дней он стал более уступчивым, чему Лу Хань никак не мог нарадоваться.

У него резко закружилась голова, парень плюхнулся на одеяло, сел и выпил немного воды из бурдюка, когда Сухо начал раздавать всем какую-то еду. Лу Хань невольно поморщился, но принял хлеб с сыром, зная, что он должен попробовать поесть. Мысль об этом лишь скрутила желудок очередным спазмом. Лу Хань надкусил хлеб, желая создать хотя бы видимость того, что он ест. В последнее время он старался избегать этой темы — всё равно позже его стошнит. Однако Сехун с Каем практически начали изводить его этими вопросами. Когда он мылся в последний раз, Лу Хань поразился своей худобе, а ведь это было буквально пару дней назад…

Лу Хань слегка покачнулся, когда головокружение накатило с новой силой, и его державшие еду руки упали на колени, стоило попытаться выпрямить спину. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь спастись от безумно вращающегося мира вокруг. Пусть это и не особо облегчило ему жизнь.

— Лу Хань? — его ушей достиг туманный голос Сехуна. — Лу Хань, у тебя пошла кровь из носа.

Лу Хань провёл рукой по лицу, чувствуя себя неловко. Он открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть свои расплывающиеся перед глазами пальцы в ярко-красных жидких пятнах.

— Лу Хань!

Чья-то рука ощутимо опустилась ему на плечо, и Лу Хань тут же почувствовал беспокойство в ауре Кая. Он попробовал ухватиться за них, ухватиться за испытываемые Каем чувства теплоты и заботы, но так и не смог. С каждой секундой мир ускользал от него с бешеной скоростью, и Лу Хань позволил себе сдаться и ментально отпустить Кая, всем телом заваливаясь на него без сознания.

Он снова начинает Видеть.

  
Даже в собственном ви́дении Лу Хань был неустойчив и дезориентирован. Это было что-то новое. Обычно он полностью оставлял своё физическое «я» позади, но не в этот раз, что усложняло разглядывание потока вращающихся перед глазами боевых сцен. Они все смазались в одно, нечто охваченное болью и ужасом. Это единственное, что смог выделить Лу Хань.

« _Хватит!_ » — Лу Хань схватился за голову и закричал, ощутив вкус крови во рту.

Голос парня отдался громким неутихающим эхом, и сцены битв застыли. Двенадцать серых фигур переместились в центр его зрения. Они образовали круг и начали вместе таять посреди тлеющего поля. Затем один образ отделился от остальных и направился прямо к Лу Ханю. Охватывающий фигуру дым закружился, приобретая чёткую форму, черты лица молодого человека постепенно становились всё отчётливее. Серый цвет медленно покидал этот образ, исчезая по краям и показывая сначала золото брони и кровь шёлка, затем штаны из грубого материала и высокие кожаные сапоги. Его дух горел красным, а сила настолько переполняла изнутри, что светилась красным светом вокруг тела. Когда парень прошёл мимо Лу Ханя, энергия выливалась из него, оставляя за собой пылающий огнём след.

Лу Хань восхищённо обернулся, теряя из виду остаток Двенадцати, чтобы посмотреть, как и куда он идёт. Их окружение растаяло, став руинами какого-то города. Кирпичные стены вокруг них почернели от копоти, деревянные опоры в крышах сгорели дотла, отчего многие здания полностью обрушились. Несколько старых толстых деревьев как-то смогли уцелеть, чёрные и обгоревшие, они больше напоминали обугленные скелеты. Земля тоже была чёрной, и когда человек прошёл по улице, его ноги поднимали клубы праха и пепла. Отблеск голубого цвета привлёк внимание посреди кружащегося пепла — какие-то плитки и мозаики уцелели после пожара. Помимо яркого цвета одежды того человека, это был единственный настоящий цвет, который увидел Лу Хань. Солнце светило ярко, однако почему-то всё, даже небо, было тусклым и серым. Время от времени они проходили мимо тел, больше похожих на груду костей с местами обугленной до тошнотворной черноты плотью. Здесь было тихо, устрашающе тихо, был слышен лишь звук шагов идущего впереди человека. Лу Хань спокойно наблюдал за тем, как незнакомец вздрогнул и огляделся вокруг, осознавая масштабы разрушений.

Внезапно парень развернулся и посмотрел прямо Лу Ханю в глаза, заставив его вздрогнуть и отступить на шаг. Этот взгляд. Он узнал эти глаза, но никак не мог понять откуда, было так трудно вспомнить хоть что-нибудь предшествующее настоящему моменту. Лу Хань тоже оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, есть ли что-нибудь позади, что могло бы привлечь чужое внимание. Позади была только пустота. И когда Лу Хань посмотрел прямо, впереди тоже была пустота, земля вместо привычной черноты приобрела бледный непонятный цвет. Знакомое чувство. Лу Хань знал, что сейчас с ним произойдёт, боль в его животе усилилась от подступающего первобытного страха.

Синева неба казалась почти ослепляющей в сравнении с практически белой землёй под ногами, и она становилась всё острее и ярче, от насыщенного белого цвета было по-настоящему больно. Белый распространился вокруг пока всё, что мог видеть Лу Хань не стало белизной, а звон в ушах больше походил на рёв.

« _Что со мной происходит?_ » — он открыл рот попытке закричать, но захлебнулся своими словами словно жидкостью.

Боль захлестнула всё тело, и Лу Хань закричал, даже когда его лёгкие оказались переполнены, а конечности ослабли. Он приветствовал тьму, что пришла к нему под конец с распростёртыми объятиями.

* * *

Крис, нервничая, но стараясь не показывать этого, отошёл от образовавшегося около Лу Ханя круга. Оракул лежал на земле, его голова покоилась на коленях Сехуна, по лицу и щеке стекала кровь, которая начала вытекать изо рта ещё до того, как парень потерял сознание. Его мышцы непроизвольно сокращались, отчего руки и ноги дёргались, словно в припадке.

— Что с ним? — спросил Сехун, не отводя взгляда от красивого лица. — У него… это видение? Оно именно так выглядит в полную силу?

— Без понятия, — Кай опустился на колени рядом с Лу Ханем, но не рисковал к нему прикоснуться. — Наверное, так и должно быть. Не помню, чтобы я когда-либо замечал, как происходят его видения.

— Никогда не слышал, чтобы у него шла кровь, — жалобно протянул Сехун.

— Я тоже, — подтвердил Тао испуганным голосом. — Никто никогда не упоминал об этом, когда докладывал мне о том, что увидел Оракул.

— Ну, это выглядит довольно странно, — хмыкнул Чэнь. — Может, они не хотели, чтобы люди реагировали так, как мы сейчас.

— Уверен, что он в порядке, — решительно сказал Сухо. — Это будет всего лишь очередное видение, и он проснётся…

Сухо прервал неожиданно застывший, а затем прогнувшийся в спине Лу Хань. Сехуну пришлось обнять его, чтоб не дать упасть на землю. Затем Лу Хань закричал высоким полным боли голосом.

— Не думаю, что он в порядке, — Крис отступил от них ещё дальше и поморщился, надеясь, что его громкий голос будет слышен через крики.

— Я не…

Сухо затих и оглядел всех беспомощным взглядом. Тао прикрыл уши ладонями и зажмурился, пытаясь хоть как-то снизить шум. Крис хотел бы сделать то же самое. Крики Оракула показались ему самой ужасающей вещью, которую он когда-либо слышал, будто… Лу Ханя разрывало изнутри.

— Помоги ему! — Сехун закричал на Исина и стёр плечом слёзы с щеки. — Ты — Целитель, сделай так, чтобы это прекратилось!

Сехун не успел договорить, как Лу Хань замолчал и расслабился. Его голова наклонилась в сторону, и густая кровь снова начала капать изо рта. Тао открыл уши, выглядя неуверенно, будто был готов снова закрыться, если Оракул начнёт кричать.

— Что… он мёртв? — Сехун начал лихорадочно трясти парня за плечи.

— Это не поможет, — резко сказал Кай, прощупывая пульс на шее Лу Ханя. — Пульс слабый. Исин, лучше тебе проверить его.

Исин протолкнулся через круг и опустился на колени рядом с Каем. Он выглядел бледным и неуверенным, очевидно, на него так же повлияли крики, как и на остальных.

— Сехун, положи его на спину и отойди. Я не смогу увидеть, что с ним не так, если твоя энергия мне помешает и повлияет на него.

Сехун выглядел так, будто собрался ему возразить, но вместо этого просто опустил Лу Хая на своё одеяло и подложил ему под голову подушку. Исин нахмурился, голова Оракула наклонилась, кровь до сих пор сочилась из его рта, поразительно яркая на фоне бледной кожи.

Исин глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза, позволяя силе заполнить своё тело теплотой. Его ладони вспыхнули голубым светом, когда он опустил их на грудь Лу Ханя. Все замерли в образовавшейся тишине, прежде чем Исин открыл глаза, и его тело неподвижно застыло. В мгновение ока свет в его руках распространился по всему телу, сияя так ярко, что Крис поспешно отвернулся. Чэнь испуганно вскрикнул и потянулся вперёд, чтобы коснуться плеча Исина, но Сухо шлёпнул его по руке.

Белый свет стал настолько ярким, что почти обжигал, Исин светился подобно миниатюрной звезде. Внезапно свет погас, слово Исин втянул его в себя, и тело Целителя упало назад, такое же окровавленное, как у Лу Ханя. Крис заморгал, стараясь прогнать чёрные пятна перед глазами от ослепляющего света.

— Вот дерьмо! — Сюминь озвучил общую мысль. — Всё. Мы потерпели неудачу. Крах. Это _заразно_.

Исин не подавал признаков жизни.

— Ладно, — сказал Сухо, недовольно посмотрев на Сюминя. — Никому их не трогать, пока мы не узнаем, что происходит. Или пока кто-нибудь из них не очнётся.

Чэнь полностью проигнорировал слова Сухо и надавил пальцами на шею Исина, чтобы проверить пульс, как и Кай, который только что сделал то же самое с Лу Ханем.

— Он жив, — оповестил всех Чэнь.

Все выдохнули от облегчения практически одновременно.

— Что будем делать? — растерянно спросил Тао.

— Полагаю, постараемся не дать им умереть? — язвительно ответил Крис и опустился на колени, чтобы рассмотреть этих двоих вблизи. — Без видимых ран сложно понять, что мы можем для них сделать. Только ждать. По крайней мере мы можем нормально уложить их и немного приподнять, чтобы им было легче дышать.

Чэнь был не в восторге от этого плана, но, по-видимому, у него не нашлось лучших предложений. Он подложил подушку под голову Исину, как недавно сделал Сехун для Лу Ханя, и стёр рукавом кровь с его лица.

— Что это было? — спросил Кёнсу.

— Это определённо выглядело так, будто у Лу Ханя было видение, — ответил Кай, глядя на лежавшую фигуру Оракула.

Кай сел рядом и взял парня за руку, отчего лицо Сехуна на миг исказилось, но он ничего не сказал.

— Думаю, у Лу Ханя вполне может открыться кровотечение при очень сильном видении, но _этого_ я не понимаю, — Кай покачал головой и указал на Исина.

— Может, у Лу Ханя какая-нибудь шифтерская болезнь? — предположил Бэкхён.

Молчавший всё это время, он стоял в стороне с поражённым выражением лица.

— Его много раз рвало, — тихо сказал Сюминь. Всё разом повернулись к нему.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурился Сехун.

— Его часто тошнило после еды, и он постоянно сбегал тайком, — вздохнул Сюминь. — Он не хотел, чтобы вы беспокоились, и запретил мне рассказывать, но… что же. Не думаю, что можно волноваться о нём больше, чем сейчас.

После этого воцарилась тишина, поглощая их одного за другим. Крис начал задаваться вопросом, может, Старейшины были правы, когда говорили, что Провидцев необходимо изолировать для их же безопасности? Не было никаких зафиксированных фактов подобных болезней, никаких записей. Первые Провидцы никогда не были изолированы. Так _почему?_ Почему Лу Хань, почему именно сейчас? И что, чёрт возьми, только что случилось с Исином?

Криса отвлёк чей-то сдавленный стон — Лу Хань зашевелился и с трудом открыл глаза. Он смог самостоятельно приподняться на локтях, чтобы наклониться в сторону, кажется, его снова тошнило. В его желудке было настолько пусто, что парень зажмурился от засохших на ресницах слёз и закашлялся. Сехун попытался помочь ему, но Лу Хань снова упал на спину.

— Лу Хань? — Кай наклонился над ним, всё ещё крепко сжимая его ладонь. — Ты меня слышишь?

— Да, — прошептал парень и подался вперёд в попытке сесть. — Чонин, мне нужно рассказать тебе о…

— Тш-ш, — успокоил его Кай, они переглянулись с бледным Сехуном и одновременно надавили на плечи Оракула, вынуждая его лечь обратно. — Всё хорошо. Просто отдохни немного, ладно?

Кай встревоженно оглядел обступивших их со всех сторон парней и добавил: «Может кто-нибудь принести ему воды?»

Сюминь незамедлительно отдал Каю в руки бурдюк, и Сехун без промедления забрал его у Кая, чтобы помочь Лу Ханю выпить немного воды. Уже не выглядевший таким испуганным, Кай наклонился назад, но не отпустил руки. Лу Хань сделал несколько глотков и устало упал на подушку. Он стёр с губ и щеки начинавшие подсыхать следы крови.

— Я в порядке, я… Почему все выглядят так, будто кто-то умер?

— Ну, э-э, — начал Кёнсу и просто указал в сторону Исина.

Лу Хань оглянулся и побледнел, заметив неподалёку лежавшего неподвижно Исина. Кровь на лице Целителя уже успела высохнуть.

— Что случилось? Он ведь не умер?

— Нет. Нет! — поспешно ответил Кёнсу. — Не беспокойся, он жив.

— Ты, — голос Кая осёкся, и парень сглотнул, — ты вроде как, я не знаю, тебя начало всего трясти, ты начал кричать, словно под пытками, а потом ты упал и затих.

— Мы думали, ты при смерти, — слабо отозвался Сехун.

— Исин пытался исцелить тебя, а в итоге сам… ну, — Сухо поджал губы и посмотрел на Исина. — Я не знаю, что именно с ним случилось, он начал сиять ярким белым светом, а потом просто отключился, и… вот и всё.

— Ты сломал нашего Целителя, — как факт озвучил Тао, не обвиняя Оракула ни в чём. — Согласен с Сюминем. Мы провалились.

— Я не хотел, — поражённо ответил Лу Хань. — У меня просто было ви́дение. Мне нужно сказать вам, что я…

— _Мы не провалились_ , — громкий голос Сухо перебил Лу Ханя. — Исин очнётся и будет в порядке, он ведь… не знаю, но _с ним всё будет хорошо._

— О, бесстрашный предводитель, даруй мне немного надежды, мне её так не хватает! — Крис покачал головой и поднял бровь, недовольно смотря на Сухо.

— Я больше не хочу быть лидером, — разозлился Сухо. — Теперь ты лидер! Я не знаю, что делаю. Не знаю, что нам теперь делать.

— Мы обречены, — мрачно хмыкнул Тао, на что Крис толкнул его в плечо так, что парень упал на своё одеяло.

— Замолчи, Таоцзы, — раздражённо попросил Крис.

Тао обиженно отвернулся, чувствуя небольшую боль в плече от толчка. Он бы с радостью настоял на том, что до сих пор был негодным ребёнком.

— Я видел Чанёля! — крикнул Лу Хань, возмущённый тем, что никто не обращал на него внимания.

Все тут же посмотрели в сторону Оракула во все глаза. Бэкхён резко ахнул от удивления и закашлялся.

— По крайней мере я предполагаю, что это был Чанёль. У меня когда-то были видения про него, и мне сказали, что я видел Феникса.

— Как он выглядел? — выпалил Бэкхён.

— Высокий? Довольно худой. Глаза чем-то похожи на кошачьи и длинные рыжие волосы. Большие уши.

— Это Чанёль, — подтвердил Чэнь. — Что он делал?

Бэкхён снова издал какой-то непонятный звук, закрыл губы изящной ладонью и отвернулся, чтобы никто не смог увидеть его лица. Лу Хань нахмурился.

— Ходил по сожжённому городу.

— Это он сжёг его? — тут же спросил Сухо.

— Он был в порядке? — спросил вставший ближе Бэкхён. — Он хорошо выглядел?

Лу Хань испугался его голоса и невольно наклонился вбок.

— Он выглядел нормально, да. Был одет в одежду Царства Огня, раненным не выглядел.

Бэкхён облегчённо выдохнул.

— Не думаю, что это он сжёг город, — Лу Хань обратился к Сухо. — Город был больше похож на руины, тела мёртвых сгнили до костей, не было никаких горящих углей. Только пепел.

— Ты знаешь, где был этот город? Если Феникс собирается туда, то мы могли бы перехватить его, — предложил Крис.

Перспектива противостояния Чанёлю в каком-то выжженном дотла городе казалась более оптимистичной, нежели попытка его похищения из охраняемого Капитолия.

— Нет, я никогда не видел этого места, ни в реальности, ни в видениях.

— А на что оно было похоже? — Кай попытался вытянуть из него хоть какие-нибудь детали.

— Обгоревшее, — устало выдохнул Лу Хань. — Всё вокруг почернело. Здания были кирпичными, думаю, они могли быть белыми под слоем сажи и копоти. Всё, что могло сгореть, сгорело. Осталось несколько деревьев, но они тоже погибли.

Лу Хань закрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить больше.

— Не навреди себе, — Кай аккуратно ткнул парня в висок, на что Лу Хань улыбнулся.

— Там были мозаики, — тихо сказал Лу Хань, убирая от себя руку Кая. — Когда Чанёль делал шаг, пепел отлетал к краям дороги, и я заметил плитку цвета воды и золотисто-жёлтую мозаику. Остальная часть города была бесцветной из-за пепла. Только они выделялись своим цветом.

— О! — воскликнул сидевший рядом с Исином Чэнь, обращая всеобщее внимание на себя. — Это похоже на…

Протянутая над Исином рука Чэня замерла, так и не коснувшись парня, чтобы потрясти его за плечо. Чэнь сжал пальцы в кулак и бессильно опустил руку.

— На что? — спросил Сухо.

— На место, где я раньше жил. Улицы моего города были выложены мозаикой. Это только наша культурная особенность. Она не присуща всему Царству Огня.

Чэнь говорил ровным, лишённым эмоций, голосом, однако Крис ясно мог видеть панику в его глазах. Крис подумал, что этот взгляд _сполна_ компенсирует испытываемые Чэнем эмоции.

— Ты уверен? — Крис переглянулся с Сухо.

— Зачем Чанёль вернулся в твой город? — спросил Сухо, пожав плечами на взгляд Криса.

— Не знаю. Но это мой город.

Чэнь подтянул ноги к груди, чтобы опустить подбородок на колени и посмотреть на не приходившего в сознание Исина. Крис перевёл взгляд на грудь Исина, чтобы лишний раз убедиться в том, что он дышит.

— Что будем делать? — спросил Тао. — Мы собираемся отправиться туда?

— Думаю, мы должны, — тихо ответил Сухо. — Это может стать нашим единственным шансом перехватить Чанёля. Он был один?

— Кажется, да, — кивнул Лу Хань.

— Будет куда проще похитить его из заброшенного города, чем из Капитолия, — наконец-то озвучил свою постоянно вертевшуюся на языке мысль Крис. — Он не будет ожидать там чужого присутствия.

— Город не был брошен, — спокойно произнёс Чэнь. — Они убили всех. Мы не хотели уходить. Пожалуйста, не надо… он не был покинут.

— Прости, — кивнул Крис. — Ты прав. Но нам действительно будет легче, если мы будет искать его именно там.

— Должно быть так, — Сухо провёл рукой по лицу.

Все замолчали, один за другим оборачиваясь на Чэня. Он сделал глубокий вдох.

— Вы хотите отправиться туда, — сказал он, не спрашивая. — Вы хотите, чтобы я отвёл вас туда.

— Ну, — неловко сказал Сухо. — Да, мы… хотим. Только ты знаешь дорогу к своему городу.

— Хорошо, — просто сказал Чэнь и продолжил тыкать пальцем в бок Исина, и Крис подумал, что это было лучшее одобрение, которое они только могли от него получить.

— Нам нужно отдохнуть, — сказал Крис. — Пока что мы ничего не можем сделать для Исина, остаётся только ждать его пробуждения.

Солнце уже полностью взошло, и проникавший сквозь крыло дракона свет придавал всем их лицам красноватый оттенок.

— Я ведь очнулся, — полным надежды голосом прошептал Лу Хань.

— Он тоже очнётся, — искренне сказал Крис.

Судя по всему, что-то пошло не так, когда Исин исцелял Лу Ханя, и сам от этого пострадал. Его внешнее кровотечение не ухудшилось, проблем с дыханием тоже не было. Возможно, он проснётся через день или два.

— Нам придётся изменить направление на обратном пути, как только солнце сядет. Каждую ночь будем лететь так далеко, как сможем, чтобы прибыть вовремя для встречи с Чанёлем. Но пока что отдохнём.

Крис надеялся, что Исин проснётся до того, как им придётся взлететь, иначе им придётся привязать его к драконьему шипу.

— Первая смена! — оповестил всех Сюминь, подняв руку.

Бэкхён не возражал, он до сих пор выглядел каким-то потрясённым подтверждением того, что Чанёль ещё жив, и они не гонятся за призраком.

Некоторые начали возмущаться, но вскоре все разошлись по своим спальным местам.

Крис заметил, как Кай пытался отпустить руку Лу Ханя и отойти от него, но Лу Хань не позволил ему уйти. В итоге Кай сдался, перенёс своё одеяло и лёг рядом с Лу Ханем, отчего Крису пришлось перебраться на другую сторону лагеря, чтобы освободить для них больше места.

Выражение лица Сехуна было бесценным на эмоцию удивления, когда Лу Хань обнял Кая и прижался к нему, и Кёнсу пришлось лечь по другую сторону. Сехун осторожно лёг рядом с Лу Ханем, но не стал его беспокоить и придвигаться слишком близко. Через несколько секунд Лу Хань вытянул руку назад и обхватил запястье Сехуна, привлекая парня ближе к себе; его тело было повёрнуто к Каю, но лицо обращено к Сехуну. Лу Хань что-то прошептал ему, слишком тихо для того, чтобы Крис мог услышать.

Крис плюхнулся на одеяло, чувствуя себя уставшим как никогда. Ему почти удалось заснуть, как на грудь опустилась тяжесть чьего-то тела. Крис моментально открыл глаза — в лицо лезли тёмные спутанные волосы. Крис скинул с себя Тао.

— Слезь. Ты не на своей кровати.

— Не хочу спать в одиночестве, — Тао сильнее в него вцепился.

— Я слишком устал для этого дерьма, Цзытао, — Крис закрыл глаза сгибом локтя, чтобы заслонить мешавший свет и глупое обиженное лицо Тао; надутые губы мальчишки ослабляют его решимость. — Уходи.

— Мне _страшно_ , — сказал Цзытао, хотя его голос вовсе не звучал испуганно. — Не думаю, что смогу заснуть один.

Крис по-прежнему отказывался на него смотреть.

— Эта уловка кажется ужасно знакомой, — проворчал Крис. — Я что, по-твоему похож на Сехуна? Или у меня лбу написано «неудачник»?

— Я не обманываю тебя, — заныл Тао. — Земля жёсткая, моя подушка пахнет отвратительно, а ты тёплый и приятно пахнешь. Я устал и просто хочу выспаться.

— Я приятно пахну? — недоверчиво переспросил Крис.

— Вполне терпимо, — усмехнулся Тао.

— Ты слишком тяжёлый, — Крис раздражённо пихнул Тао в плечо, пытаясь скатить его с себя.

— Ифань, ну пожалуйста, — Тао лишь ближе лёг к Крису, обнимая его рукой за талию и просовывая ногу между бёдер.

— Ты просто говнюк, — прошипел Крис.

Он тяжело выдохнул, отчаянно пытаясь думать о таких вещах, как _миссия по захвату самого сильного ныне живущего Шифтера_ , а не о _колене Тао между его ног._

— Ладно, хорошо, только слезь с меня, — Крис убрал руку с глаз, ломая голову над подходящей причиной отказа. — Слишком жарко.

Тао тяжело вздохнул, но согласился, с радостью пойдя на компромисс. Крис обречённо простонал, когда Тао завозился и прислонился к его боку, используя плечо как подушку.

— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал Тао, опаляя шею парня.

— Ненавижу тебя, — ответил Крис, глядя на крыло дракона, — и жизнь свою тоже ненавижу.

— А ещё говорят, что я ворчливый, — тихо рассмеялся Тао, обнимая Криса. — Спи уже, Ифань.

« _Я бы хотел_ , — подумал Крис, — _но это довольно сложно, когда ты так прижимаешься ко мне, сопляк_.»

Он вздохнул, закрывая глаза, и смирился с предстоящими бессонными часами.


	7. 18/1

Сухо порядком устал от холодной пищи, но знал, что они больше не могут рисковать и разжигать огонь, и поэтому ел без особых претензий. Однако не все участники похода были такими же зрелыми в этом плане и никак не хотели понимать, что костёр — это всегда дым. А в заброшенных и разрушенных городах не должно быть никаких признаков жизни.

— Можем мы хотя бы поискать какой-нибудь еды в окрестностях? — пару дней Тао не переставал ныть об этом.

— Ты не найдёшь ничего кроме пепла, — с готовностью ответил Сухо. — К тому же нам лучше не отдаляться от дракона. Помимо возможности заблудиться и быть обнаруженными этот пепел как снег. Мы оставляем на нём свои следы. Я не хочу, чтобы Чанёль вышел на улицу и увидел повсюду свежие следы. Нет. Мы остаёмся _на месте_.

Четыре дня назад они приземлились в огромном внутреннем дворе, который, по словам Чэня, находился рядом с рыночной площадью города Клана Молний. Окружавшие их здания были довольно высокими и по большей части ещё не успели обрушиться, так что дракон не слишком выделялась на их фоне. Её чешуя сливалась с цветом стен, выглядя не менее обугленной. Издалека никто не смог бы увидеть и понять, чем она была на самом деле. К сожалению, она начала беспокойно шевелиться, и Каю было трудно попросить её оставаться на одном месте точно так же, как и Сухо было проблематично удерживать всех рядом с собой. Он понимал, что ей будет нелегко лежать на одном и том же месте несколько дней подряд, и Сухо был уверен в том, что при приземлении она обхватит лапами мёртвые деревья. Иначе внезапно появившаяся и распространяющаяся в воздухе куча сгоревшей материи будет несколько заметна.

Несмотря на то, что они не могли отойти слишком далеко, им удалось немного изучить местность, Сухо стёр слой сажи на некоторых стенах, чтобы увидеть под ним расколотую разноцветную керамическую плитку. Даже сгоревший и разрушенный, этот город был наполнен призрачной холодной красотой, навсегда застывшей в воздухе. Здесь было удивительно тихо, когда они только прибыли, единственными признаками жизни были несколько ворон, что ковырялись в останках обгоревших трупов, лежавших вокруг. Они перенесли пару тел, что лежали во дворе, в соседнее здание. В ту первую ночь было очень холодно*, они все прижимались друг к другу, но вовсе не для того, чтобы сохранить тепло. Это место было охвачено чем-то мистическим, от этого странного ощущения у Сухо ежечасно мурашки бежали вниз по спине.

Но один день сменял другой, и с течением времени парни постепенно позволили себе немного расслабиться и перестать быть на взводе. Сухо беспокоился, что они могут стать неосторожными и беспечными, и был полон решимости не терять бдительности. Призраки прошлого больше не тревожили их до сих пор, что было главным опасением Тао после разрешения ситуации с продовольствием. Даже Крис немного нервничал из-за пребывания в таком месте.

Однако сейчас Тао сидел на коленях на заросшем некогда травой участке земли, на котором не было ничего, кроме пепла и пыли, и Сехун сел рядом с ним, подобрав ноги под себя. Перед ними кружились крошечные воздушные вихри. Тао указал на них пальцем и что-то пробормотал Сехуну. В попытке хоть как-то развеять скуку, прежде чем он сведёт всех с ума своими жалобами, Тао взял на себя задачу обучить Сехуна некоторым основным приёмам Шифтеров Воздуха.

Сехун нахмурился, посмотрел на вихри и прищурился, концентрируясь на них. Новый вихрь, который создал парень, был слишком большим, но не очень быстрым. Он лениво вращался какое-то время, а после полностью потерял свою форму, посылая волну пепла прямиком в лица Тао и Сехуна. Крис гадко рассмеялся над ними, сидя на каменной скамье неподалёку.

Несмотря ни на что Тао вовсе не выглядел обеспокоенным, как того ожидал Сухо. Он уже настолько был покрыт пеплом, что старался его попросту не замечать.

— Уже лучше, — весело заключил Тао. — Если продолжишь практиковаться, то сможешь применять магию без концентрации, не задумываясь над её формой.

Сехун неуверенно улыбнулся Тао, и при виде этого Сухо улыбнулся сам. Было приятно видеть, что Сехун, наконец, начал расслабляться и налаживать контакт с их компанией после того, как держался особняком довольно долгое время.

— Трое, — пробормотал себе под нос Сухо и отправился на поиски остальных.

Он пересчитывал их по головам по меньшей мере дважды в день, чтобы убедиться в том, что никто никуда не исчез без его ведома.

Под тенью дракона Кёнсу складывал еду, прилагая все усилия для того, чтобы она не покрылась сажей. Они попытались вымести пепел за пределы своего лагеря, но особых видимых результатов это не принесло. Пережёвывать пепел было всё равно, что… пережёвывать пепел. Безусловно, они предпринимали все возможные меры, лишь бы этого избежать, но на деле это оказалось неотвратимо. На данный момент они все были настолько сильно покрыты сажей и грязью, что Сухо едва ли мог вспомнить, какого цвета _должна быть_ его кожа.

Поблизости от Кёнсу, прислонившись к боку дракона, стоял Кай и мягко разговаривал с Лу Ханем, который прислонился _к нему_. Лу Хань был бледным, выглядел довольно измождённым, в последнее время он сильно похудел, но внимательно прислушивался к тихим словам парня, очарованно глядя на Кая в ответ. Когда Сухо приблизился к ним, он понял, что Кай говорил о жизни драконов в Земле Костей, рассказывая Лу Ханю историю о том, что было, когда его собственный дракон была совсем крошечной.

— Ты поднимаешь пыль! — прошипел Кёнсу, прикрывая рукой сыр, когда Сухо приблизился к нему.

— Прости, — ответил Сухо, закатив глаза, и Кёнсу нахмурился, словно стал свидетелем какого-то непростительного поступка.

— Эй, Сухо! — слабым голосом поздоровался Лу Хань, слегка улыбнувшись парню, отчего Сухо, как обычно, ощутил укол беспокойства.

— Привет, Лу Хань, — кивнул головой Сухо. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо, — как обычно ответил он. — Начинаю немного уставать от вида одного и того же пейзажа.

— Аналогично, — проворчал Кёнсу. — В любом случае как долго нам ещё придётся ждать?

— Я не знаю, — раздражённо сказал Сухо, потому что все продолжали ожидать от него ответов на любые вопросы. — Почему ты не хочешь поинтересоваться об этом у Лу Ханя? Это он здесь Оракул, а не я. Ты уверен, что мы его не упустили?

— Нет, — сразу отозвался Лу Хань, — я так не думаю.

— Ну, он особо не торопится, — хмыкнул Кёнсу. — Весьма грубо с его стороны — повсюду идёт война.

— Ты можешь отчитать его за это, как только он доберётся до нас, — бросил напоследок Сухо и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Уходя, он услышал что-то о том, как они должны заставить Чанёля съесть их песчаной еды в наказание, и закатил глаза.

— Шестеро, — вздохнул он.

Пока Сухо проходил через лагерь, его взгляд зацепился за выделяющийся бугор скинутого в одном месте меха. Парень подошёл к нему, поднял уголок и был встречен спящим лицом Исина, который спал с приоткрытым ртом, откуда-то и дело вытекала слюна. Сухо покачал головой и бегло оглядел спящего парня. Он не понимал, как Исин мог спать в такую жару под всеми этими слоями одежды и импровизированных одеял, но, очевидно, ему было это необходимо. Исин всё ещё восстанавливался после того, как он попытался Исцелить Лу Ханя, его тело стремилось быстрее вернуться к нормальному состоянию, но какой-то внутренний баланс был в нём явно нарушен. Он спал почти столько же, сколько Лу Хань, и постоянно жаловался на дерьмовое самочувствие, хотя в последнее время ему становилось лучше. Это было настоящим чудом.

Потребовался целый день для того, чтобы Исин очнулся после попытки Исцеления, и даже тогда прошло ещё несколько минут, прежде чем он действительно пришёл в себя и осознал, что на самом деле был привязан к одному из драконьих шипов. Любой другой на его месте непременно бы был дико этим напуган, но Исин даже не вскрикнул. Ему пришлось ждать объяснений того, что с ним случилось, и куда они направляются, вплоть до самого приземления. Он спокойно воспринял объяснение случившегося, но затем его поведение в корне переменилось, как только парень услышал, что они были на пути в город Клана Молний. Наверное, в тот момент все были несказанно рады тому, что Исин не обладал активной атакующей силой, потому что в ином случае Сухо очень переживал бы за свою безопасность. Исин был вне себя от _ярости_ , сначала он набросился на Сухо, потом на Криса, а после — на _Кая_ по какой-то ведомой только ему одному причине, требуя от каждого из них объяснения этого безумного и опасного плана, что пришёл в их дурные головы.

— Это единственный способ найти Чанёля, — возразил Сухо, испуганно отшатнувшись от Исина, хотя это было довольно глупо — Исин не представлял собой физической угрозы. — Я знаю, что это опасно, и многое может пойти не так, но…

— _Я не это имел в виду_ , — недовольно прошипел Исин, надавив указательным пальцем на грудь Сухо. — Чэнь… Он — мой пациент, который находится только на середине процесса _выздоровления_ , ты что совсем ничего не замечаешь? И сейчас ты хочешь затащить его обратно, в то место, где он получил травму? Ты же должен быть благоразумным!

Затем он повернулся к Крису, который стоял с пустым выражением лица, скрестив руки на груди.

— Или по крайней мере _ты_ должен быть благоразумным!

Спор, который на самом деле был односторонним по части вопящего Исина, продолжался до тех пор, пока сам Чэнь молча не встал и ушёл. Исин замолчал, и этого было достаточно для того, чтобы Кай мог вмешаться.

— Мы знаем, что это глупо, — сказал он. — Мы знаем, что ему будет больно возвращаться. Но Чэнь согласился помочь нам. Не тебе принимать такое решение.

Исин пристально смотрел на него, пытаясь отдышаться, а затем тоже покинул лагерь, уходя вслед за Чэнем. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем они оба вернулись. Ни один из них не выглядел особо счастливым.

Теперь же, с взлохмаченными волосами и открытым во сне ртом, было почти невозможно подумать о том, насколько устрашающим был спящий Исин. Сухо добавил его ко своему счёту, пробормотав «Семеро», и осторожно опустил край меха на место. Оставалось найти ещё троих. Обычно Сюминь держался поблизости, а вот Бэкхён и Чэнь имели привычку блуждать от лагеря дальше, чем того хотел бы Сухо; Бэкхён уходил, потому что высматривал Чанёля, а Чэнь — потому что знал этот город как свои пять пальцев.

К счастью, на этот раз Сюминь и Бэкхён были вместе, сидя на низкой стене за пределами внутреннего двора. Бэкхён чувствовал себя уютно в жару, в то время как Сюминь выглядел так, будто вот-вот был готов упасть в обморок. Хотя он мог так выглядеть ещё и из-за того, насколько сильно был сосредоточен, не отводя взгляда от какой-то точки вдалеке.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Сухо, и Сюминь вскрикнул, очевидно, сконцентрировавшись слишком сильно, что даже не заметил его приближения.

— Мы тренируемся, — ответил Бэкхён.

Он разделся до нижнего слоя униформы и оборвал рукава рубашки. Его руки были покрыты серыми полосами. Сухо начал задаваться вопросом, правильно ли он поступает.

— О, да неужели? — Сухо окинул их обоих скептическим взглядом. — Тренируетесь как?

— Я пытаюсь понять, смогу ли снова повторить ту штуку с жарой, — смущённо признался Сюминь, будто его поймали с поличным на каком-то нехорошем деянии.

— Оно не всегда срабатывает так хорошо, как хотелось бы, — Бэкхён сочувственно похлопал Сюминя по плечу.

— Мои Шифтерские способности никогда не работают слаженно, я привык к этому.

— Продолжай пытаться! — подбодрил Сухо. — Со временем у тебя получится.

— Мне было бы легче, будь у меня объект для практики, — вздохнул Сюминь. — Но поскольку вы — единственные живые существа здесь, это кажется несколько… проблематичным.

— Прошу, не растопи никого из нас, — мрачно попросил Сухо. — Даже Тао.

Сюминь и Бэкхён рассмеялись, и Сухо улыбнулся, мысленно приплюсовав их к своему счёту до девяти, и теперь у него остался только один, кого следовало бы найти. Сухо немного побродил по округе, стараясь не заходить слишком далеко. Как только он выходил к никем нетронутому пеплу, то сразу поворачивал назад и осматривал другие места.

— Чэнь? — тихо позвал Сухо, и звук его голоса слегка разнёсся по широкой пустой улице.

Сухо боялся повысить голос — ему казалось, что любой звук здесь, в пустыне, усиливался в разы. Насколько парень знал, крик в пустыне будет слышен на многие мили вокруг. Иногда у Сухо складывалось такое ощущение, что все остальные тоже это чувствовали и старались говорить тише, даже когда смеялись или шутили.

— Чэнь, — снова позвал Сухо, и внезапно рядом с земли взлетела ворона, звук её крыльев заставил парня вздрогнуть.

От этого места на самом деле шли мурашки, и пробирал холодный пот. Сухо немного подождал ответа и, развернувшись, чтобы вернуться, неожиданно заметил краем глаза отпечаток чьего-то ботинка. В этом месте пепел был довольно неподвижен, но, присмотревшись как следует, Сухо заметил доказательства чьего-то пребывания здесь — следы того, кто мог бы недавно пройти этой дорогой, всё ещё были свежи и не скрыты новым тонким слоем пепла.

Сухо не обладал такой же лёгкой поступью, как тот, кто уже прошёл по этой улице и оставил за собой видимые следы. Парень прошёл гораздо дальше, чем планировал изначально, наполовину обеспокоенный тем, что ему только мерещатся эти призрачные следы, и он напрасно оставляет свои, проходя через половину города. Он определённо зашёл дальше, чем им удалось разведать за это время. В конце концов в голову пришла мысль, что он мог идти по следу того, кто прибл сюда точно так же, как и они — извне, однако парень быстро от неё отмахнулся.

Сухо насторожился. По мере того как он продолжал идти, повреждения вокруг становились всё хуже. Здесь, ближе к окраине города, было меньше зданий, и всё вокруг было чёрным, испещрённым трещинами и отваливающимся кусками. Даже воздух был каким-то едким. Парень потёр подошвой ботинка пепел на дороге и не нашёл под ногами голубой плиточной мозаики, только искорёженное выцветшее стекло. Он прошёл мимо пустоши, в которой, как ему показалось, раньше росло гигантское старое дерево, от которого сейчас едва ли остался виден пень. Остальное превратилось в пыль.

— Не думал, что всё настолько ужасно… — пробормотал Сухо себе под нос перед тем, как продолжить путь.

Наконец, он остановился, даже не понимая, что стоит там, где когда-то было величественное здание. Он смутно мог различить границы залов и помещений, и нескольких колонн, что держали свод и некогда тянулись к небу.

— Чэнь! — прокричал Сухо, не заботясь о громкости своего голоса на этот раз.

Его шею покалывало от этой зловещей тишины.

— Я здесь, — последовал тихий ответ.

Сухо обернулся на звук, пробираясь через развалины остатков упавших металлических конструкций и других обломков и осколков. Чэнь был рядом с неустойчиво стоявшей стеной, выглядя почти так же жутко, как и его окружение.

— Чэнь, — тяжело дыша из-за пыли, сказал Сухо и подошёл к ближе парню. — Не мог нигде тебя найти. Тебе не следует уходить так далеко.

— Это мой дом, — тихо вздохнул Чэнь, отчего Сухо встал как вкопанный — у него скрутило желудок. — Или был? Остался им? Не знаю.

— Я… — выдавил Сухо, оглядываясь вокруг.

Здесь действительно осталось не так уж и много. Основные элементы и круглые основания колонн давали понять о красоте, даже некой вычурности этого места, которую Сухо не сможет увидеть и оценить уже никогда. Теперь весь город разорён и разрушен. Его прежняя красота никогда не сможет быть воспроизведена снова во всех деталях. Сухо поднял руку и коснулся ладонью осыпающейся стены рядом с ними, её камень был запятнан и покрыт чёрными пятнами, и обнаружил то, чего не ожидал. Стена всё ещё была горячей.

Сухо испуганно отдёрнул ладонь.

— Думаю, пожары начали именно отсюда, — сказал Чэнь и обошёл упавшую балку, водя пальцем по рисункам, которые, казалось, видел только он один. — Именно в этом месте самые кошмарные разрушения, и они доказывают неестественность температуры горения, что весьма любезно со стороны Шифтеров моего Царства.

— Если бы они хотели разрушить город, разве не начали бы с центра? — спросил Сухо, думая, что в тактике противника не было никакого смысла.

Чэнь искоса и довольно-таки мрачно взглянул на него, продолжая водить пальцами по невидимым узорам.

— Они не хотели разрушать город клана Молний, или, по крайней мере, это было их вторичной целью. Они хотели причинить боль _мне_. Хотели, чтобы я знал, какой ужасающей силой они обладают, хотели наказать меня за попытку отказа подчиниться их власти.

Сухо вздрогнул и переступил с ноги на ногу, подняв небольшое облако пепла вокруг ног. Он хотел выбраться отсюда. Из этого места началась волна разрушений, в этом месте погибли все люди, жившие в этом городе, и он не мог перестать чувствовать, что если они задержатся здесь чуть дольше, то их тоже атакует нечто поджидающее в тени. Сухо подумал, что, наверное, он слишком много времени пробыл в окружении людей Царства Воздуха. Эти крупицы здравого смысла не могли заставить его почувствовать себя лучше.

— Несмотря на всю эту разруху, я знаю, что оно началось где-то здесь. Я видел, как огонь сначала полыхал на восточной стороне, а потом вспыхнуло всё вокруг. Думаю, они надвигались на второй храм, но я не могу быть в этом уверен до конца… У меня всё размывалось перед глазами.

— Что? — ахнул Сухо. — Ты был?.. Я думал…

Чэнь перевёл на него острый взгляд до странного безжизненно блестящих, как мрамор, глаз.

— Ты думал что? Что меня оставили гнить в какой-то камере, пока всё это происходило? Хах. Спешу разочаровать. Я был здесь. Они заставили меня смотреть оттуда, — он небрежно указал рукой на холм вдалеке, едва видимый за городскими стенами. — Не думал, что они способны на такое. Не мог в это поверить. Тогда… хуже всего было слышать крики. Даже если я закрывал глаза — не мог перестать слышать крики людей. Видите ли, они они держали мои руки.

— Я не знал, — оцепенело произнёс Сухо.

И он действительно не знал. Может, если бы знал, то переосмыслил всю их авантюру и оставил Чэня позади, пока они выжидали бы здесь Чанёля. Скинули бы его с дракона в горное озеро вместе с Исином и Лу Ханем, чтобы они спокойно ожидали там, пока их подберут. Сухо закрыл глаза. _Исин был прав._

— Здесь тело, — сказал Чэнь, и его голос теперь звучал иначе.

Сухо открыл глаза, подумав, что Чэнь прошёл дальше слишком тихо. Он не хотел больше видеть умерших, но Чэнь выжидающе смотрел на него, поэтому Сухо пришлось подойти.

— Труп в моём доме, мне интересно, кто это. Там ничего не осталось. Здесь был один из главных павильонов, так что это может быть практически кто угодно.

— Я не… — Сухо судорожно вдохнул. — Я не хочу этого слышать. Тебе не нужно поступать так с собой.

— Это ты привёл меня сюда, — коротко сказал Чэнь. — _Ты_ это сделал.

— Я _не знал_ , — возразил Сухо.

— Всё равно это не значит, что всё в порядке, — пожал плечами Чэнь. — Я имею в виду, что не смогу свалить всю вину на тебя, я не сказал вам «нет», и если мы вернулись сюда, полагаю, именно я — причина этого пожара, так что я тоже _виноват_.

Чэнь криво усмехнулся.

— В прошлый раз, когда я сказал «нет», мой город выжгли дотла. Может, по этой причине я согласился в этот раз.

— Ты не виноват, — ужаснулся Сухо этой мысли.

— Эти слова не вернут мой народ, культуру, улицы, по которым я гулял, или смех, или… — он оборвал себя. — Это не изменит факта того, что всё это _произошло_ из-за меня. _Так и было_ , — повторил он, когда Сухо хотел было опровергнуть эти слова.

— Нет, — Сухо покачал головой. — Это произошло из-за властолюбивого правительства, из-за жестокости генералов и продажности солдат. Это они виноваты.

— И они получат по заслугам сполна, — ледяным голосом пообещал Чэнь, отчего у Сухо начало покалывать шею.

— Месть — это яд.

— Также это единственное, что заставляет меня вставать по утрам. Так что…

— В конечном счёте, это убьёт тебя.

Чэнь запрокинул голову назад и рассмеялся, и внезапный громкий звук его голоса слишком резко прозвучал в тишине. Несколько ворон на соседнем здании возмущённо закаркали, поднимаясь в воздух, и Сухо захотелось расплакаться. Или встряхнуть Чэня, потому что в его взгляде была пустота, а смех звучал подобно рыданию.

Когда смех оборвался, между ними воцарилась неловкая тишина, Сухо не знал, что ему следует сказать, а Чэнь выглядел так, словно не хотел, чтобы в любом случае Сухо что-нибудь говорил. Он снова уставился на тело, прежде чем, наконец, сказать: «По крайней мере, я не думаю, что это мой отец».

— Так. Достаточно, — Сухо обхватил пальцами запястье Чэня и потянул к себе. — Нам нужно вернуться в лагерь.

— Зачем?

— Потому что мы _должны_.

Чэнь молча позволил себя вести, за что Сухо был ему благодарен. Когда они вернутся в лагерь, Сухо назначит кого-нибудь приглядывать за Чэнем. Кого-нибудь, кому очень скучно. Они не должны оставлять Чэня в таком состоянии блуждать без присмотра по окрестностям.

Сухо крепче сжал запястье Чэня. Произошла чудовищная ошибка, но ущерб уже был нанесён.

Оказавшись на улице, Чэнь вырвал руку из хватки Сухо и сам пошёл обратно. Сухо с трудом сдержал вздох облегчения.Он также боролся с чувством вины, накатывающим на него волнами. Теперь он ничего не мог изменить. Теперь им остаётся надеяться, что Чанёль прибудет прежде, чем Чэнь выкинет какую-нибудь глупость.

В лагере не происходило ничего особенного. Насколько Сухо мог видеть, большинство осталось на своих местах. Парень посмотрел на небо и послал свою благодарность за оказанное ему небольшое милосердие.

— Ты отсутствовал какое-то время, — сказал голос, и Сухо обернулся, заметив подходившего к нему Криса.

В какой-то момент он снял рубашку, и Сухо посмотрел на него с нескрываемым отвращением. Он подумывал сделать то же самое, но, учитывая то, что он всю жизнь прожил в Царстве Воды, где никто в здравом уме не снимает с себя на улице одежду, если не стремится отморозить конечности, его кожа сгорит на солнце пустыни в течение пяти минут. Поэтому ему приходилось страдать в рубашке с длинными рукавами и довольствоваться свирепыми взглядами в сторону Криса и его дурацкого загара.

— Я искал Чэня, — просто ответил Сухо.

Чэнь кивнул головой и прошёл мимо с непроницаемым выражением лица. Он устроился среди мехов, рядом с Исином, который всё ещё спал. Крис поднял бровь, глядя на Сухо.

— Он в порядке? — спросил Крис вполголоса.

— Нет, — вздохнул Сухо, провёл рукой по волосам и поморщился, когда ладонь стала влажной от пота и грязи. — Лучше нам за ним приглядывать, он не…

— Крис! — позвал Тао и подскочил к ним, когда увидел их вместе. Он ткнул Криса в бок. — Я смог бы нарисовать что-нибудь на грязи на твоей спине.

— Таоцзы, — мученически протянул Крис, — сейчас взрослые разговаривают.

— Я тоже взрослый, — Тао нахмурился и провёл пальцем по боку Криса.

— Ты, наверное, рисуешь что-то детское на моём бицепсе прямо сейчас.

— Это сердитое лицо с твоими бровями.

— Этим ты только _доказываешь мои слова_.

— Уж прости, — фыркнул Тао. — Я буду расхаживать полуголый и жутко хмуриться, потому что, очевидно, это делают все взрослые.

Тао развернулся и пошёл прочь, высокомерно задрав голову.

— Похоже, — хмыкнул Сухо, осмотрев бицепс Криса. — У этого рисунка определённо твои широкие нахмуренные брови.

Крис повернулся, чтобы яростно ему возразить, но ему не дал произнести ни слова бежавший обратно в лагерь Сюминь. Бэкхён следовал за ним по пятам.

— Мы только что видели людей! — задыхаясь после интенсивного бега, выдал Сюминь.

Рядом с ним сгорбился Бэкхён, наклонившись вперёд и упершись ладонями в колени, он тоже пытался отдышаться или, судя по выражению его лица, не поддаться панике. Он поднял голову и оповестил всех:

— Всадники на холме. _Это он. Он здесь!_


End file.
